Erised Revisited
by Not Smith
Summary: Post-OotP sixth year fic. The Mirror showed Harry and Ron what they wanted most when they were first years. Dreams can be realized and desires change. Will they like what they see when the Mirror returns? Slashless.
1. The New Burrow

Eirsed Revisited

1. The New Burrow

As the Burrow came into view, Harry's eyes widened at the changes that had taken place since his last visit two years ago. There were dozens of wizards and witches on the grounds waving their wands about. Some looked as if they were charming the air, some were concentrating on the trees in the surrounding forest, and a few were actually jabbing at the ground itself. To a Muggle it would have appeared if they had all lost their minds but Harry guessed the activity all had to do with Mr. Weasley's new position as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. 

Harry had learned of Mr. Weasley's promotion when he had been ushered into the black limousine he was now riding in. He had known for weeks that Fudge had been forced to resign and that Amelia Bones had been named as his successor, creating the vacancy for the Department Head position, but he would have never guessed that Arthur Weasley, who so many powerful wizards in the Wizarding community looked down upon, would have gotten the job. 

The seven guards accompanying him for the trip from the Dursleys would not speak further on the subject, or any other subject for that matter, as they were intent on staying alert for Harry's protection. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the leader of the guard detail and had given a friendly hello and the good news about Mr. Weasley, but he was all business afterwards and had not addressed Harry after confirming his identity to Harry, and Harry's identity to him, to their mutual satisfaction. They were acquainted with each other from the previous summer but Polyjuice and other magics made further testing necessary.

The house now came into view and Harry was again shocked at the changes. Gone was the quaint, ramshackle house that looked to be constantly on the verge of collapse. In its place now stood a circular building of stone probably three times the size of the old dwelling that had been there. It radiated strength, the strength of a fortress. Harry's brow furrowed and his lips pursed in sadness. The Burrow had always been so warm and inviting despite, or perhaps because of, its humble nature. Now there was an impression of foreboding hanging in the air. It seemed to have become an armed camp.

The limousine crept to a stop a few yards away from the huge wood door in the front of the building. The doors of the large black car opened and all the guards exited quickly. Harry sat in the back for a moment before finally moving to get out. His motions were slow as he was unsure of what to expect now. He was away from the Dursleys, which was something to be cheerful about, but this was not what he had envisioned when he had been sent for so suddenly. His heart had leapt for joy when he learned that he was to go to the Burrow instead of 12 Grimmauld. And though he was very sure he did not want to go back to the Dursleys, and even surer he didn't want to go to Sirius' house, he was now unsure he wanted to be here either.

Ron came bursting out the door with a huge smile on his face and ran to meet Harry as he stepped away from the limousine. There were others behind Ron but the ferocity of his welcome made them a blur. It also more or less quashed any misgivings Harry had about the new Burrow.

Ron crushed Harry's hand in his. "Harry! Welcome back! Can you believe this place?! Isn't it brilliant? A Weasley castle!"

Now that Harry thought about it, it did resemble a small castle. "It's certainly different. How long has it been this way?"

"Dad got the promotion two days ago. The Ministry sent a team of Aurors over immediately to beef up security. The first thing they did was start on the house."

"All this in two days?!" Harry was incredulous.

"Well, it's magic, isn't it?" Ron laughed.

Harry looked around again in wonder that such a transformation could have taken place so quickly. He knew he should be use to such things by now, but he reckoned it might have something to do with spending the last couple of weeks with his completely mundane relatives. They had a staggering gift for sucking the imagination out of a person. 

Harry's attention was snapped back to the immediate with a tremendous hug from Mrs. Weasley. "So good to have you back here, Harry. I hope you can excuse all the…activity."

Mrs. Weasley's tone and sour expression made it pretty clear she did not excuse the activity herself. Her eyes showed great disdain for all the commotion around her home. Still, she managed to make Harry feel as welcome as ever.

"I need to get back to lunch. It'll be ready in a few minutes." Molly Weasley turned and hurried back through the large door.

Harry then noticed that there was only one other person present to greet them, a very pretty girl, and though she seemed familiar he didn't recognize her right off. She wasn't Hermione or Ginny and he wondered where they were.

Ron spoke, "You remember Susan, don't you, Harry?"

"Susan? Susan Bones? Uh, well, wow, you've changed." Harry could not tell if she had put on a few inches in height or lost weight or gained weight. He remembered her from the DA sessions as a rather plain girl. She wasn't plain anymore.

Susan smiled, obviously choosing to take Harry's words as a compliment. "Hi, Harry. It's nice to see you again. Auntie should be out in a few. She wanted to meet you again, under better circumstances than the last."

"Auntie?" Harry remembered their first meeting in the Hog's Head pub and made the connection. "Amelia Bones is your aunt and she's here?"

"Well, great aunt actually, she was making a Floo call when you arrived. With the new job, she's been rather busy lately, if you can imagine."

"Alright." Harry turned to Ron who was smiling at Susan in an odd fashion. After several seconds, Harry cleared his throat to get Ron's attention. "I thought Hermione was here already? Is she? Where is she?"

Ron tore his gaze away from Susan to face Harry. "She's in the garden with Ginny and Luna. I don't think they know you're here yet. We weren't expecting you for another hour or so."

Susan laughed. "We surely weren't."

Harry thought it was an odd thing to say and turned to raise a questioning eyebrow at Ron. As it turned out, he ended up raising both eyebrows in surprise when he found Ron blushing furiously and smiling at Susan again. 

"I see," said Harry slowly. _Ron and Susan? __There are definitely a lot of changes going on around here. "What are they doing in the garden? Degnoming?"_

Ron reluctantly turned away from Susan again. "Hmm? What? Oh, they're practicing some spells I think."

"They're what?!" Harry was shocked. Dozens of Aurors about and the new Minister of Magic inside the house and the girls were practicing magic? "They'll be expelled!"

Ron looked confused. "What? What are you- Oh, yeah, you don't know yet."

"No, I guess I don't know a lot of things. What's going on?"

"Minister Bones gave us all exemptions from the underage rule. You, me, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, all the students involved with that business in the Department of Mysteries, we don't have to worry about that anymore. We have to watch out for Muggles as the Statute of Secrecy still applies, but then so it does for all Wizards and Witches."

"But why?"

Susan spoke up, "Well I suppose you can think of it as half apology and half a reward. An apology on behalf of the Ministry for all that Fudge did or tried to do or didn't do and a reward for your recent actions against You-Know-Who."

Harry felt like throwing up. He lowered his eyes and spoke quietly, "I don't want a reward for that. I got someone killed. Someone…"

As Harry's voice trailed off, Susan gave a stricken glance to Ron. Ron shook his head back at her and shrugged.

"Let's get your things to Fred and George's old room before lunch." Ron took out his wand and waved it at Harry's trunk, "_Locomotor_ _trunk."_

Ron and Susan hastily turned to go into the house. Harry let them go and stayed to gather his thoughts. Just as they disappeared into the darkness beyond the door, Amelia Bones came out of it and smiled wearily at Harry. Her short gray hair seemed frazzled and her cheeks showed the grimy evidence of her recent Floo call. Harry noticed she was not wearing the prominent monocle that she had on at his hearing. He guessed she used it during trials to help her look more menacing, or perhaps it had some magical properties. At the moment though, she very much looked like someone's dotty, sweet, old grandmother, not the Minister of Magic or the former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. 

"There you are, Mr. Potter. So good to see you again, and out in the sunshine too, not in some musty courtroom. I do apologize for that business. A full trial body called and assembled for such a minor infraction. Quite inappropriate, I assure you. I've had the entire matter wiped from the records as well as the business with the house elf's pudding and that other incident with your Aunt Marge. None of it will ever be brought up again."

"Ah, well, thank you, Minister."

"Not at all, dear boy. You should also know that the Ministry has seen fit to exempt you and your friends from all such future charges. Arthur assures me that you will not abuse this trust, as does Headmaster Dumbledore. It seems you have some rather influential friends now." She gave what looked to be a genuine smile.

Harry smiled back but also remembered a time when her predecessor had also been affable. "Yes, it seems so. Thank you for the exemption as well, Minister."

"And I should like to be your friend too. Shall we dispose of this Minister and Mr. Potter business? Shall I call you Harry and you may call me Amelia?"

Harry shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Uhm, well, you can call me Harry if you like, but I don't know that I feel comfortable with your first name. I don't even do that with Ron's parents."

"Ah, dear boy, respect for your elders, I appreciate that. Let's see, Madam Bones alright then?"

"Yes ma'am."

She took Harry's arm in a congenial manner. "Right then, let's eat. Molly seems to be putting on quite a banquet for you, though I've never seen her do anything short of a miracle with a meal."

"Do you eat here a lot, Madam Bones?"

"For the past several weeks, yes. Arthur has been invaluable catching me up with Voldemort's activities."

Harry looked at her with surprise and a little more respect.

She noticed his look. "Yes, I say his name. It took awhile I grant you, but the Headmaster makes sense on that point, as he does on every other subject he offers opinion on. I won't be working Voldemort's name into any public speeches just yet as I must bow to the certain sensibilities for the time being. I will be working hard to build the trust in the Ministry back to previous levels. But I will not give him more power if I can help it, especially over me. He has taken too much from my family already."

A sudden loud pop to his right had startled Harry, as well as several of the nearby wizards and witches, who turned to the sound, wands at the ready. The smiling face of Arthur Weasley greeted them all, and everyone relaxed and wands lowered.

"Ah good, managed to sneak in before the anti-apparition spells went up. Oh, but it will be a nuisance when they are in place."

"Now Arthur, your family's safety is worth a little inconvenience. Yes?"

Mr. Weasley seemed surprised to realize he had such a nearby audience. "Amelia! I was looking for all over at the Ministry and here you are at my home. How positively ironic! And Harry's arrived too! Wonderful!"

"Harry and I were just getting reacquainted on the way to lunch. Molly should have it ready any minute now."

"Amelia's not so very terrible is she, Harry? That is, when she isn't trying to toss you from school, eh?" Mr. Weasley winked at him.

"Arthur you know very well that was none of my doing. Mr. Potter here rather impressed me that day. And he impresses me further today. Perhaps I'll just have to sack you and hire him." There was another wink, this time from Madam Bones.

Mr. Weasley laughed loudly. "Merlin's Beard! Lasted only three days. Well, on the brighter side, I believe I won the office pool."

"What do you say, Harry? Fancy a go at Magical Law Enforcement?"

Harry was bewildered and amused at the way Madam Bones and Mr. Weasley got along, but they had given him an opening. "Actually, I would. Last year at school I decided I'd like to be an Auror."

Mr. Weasley's good humored smile vanished immediately, and then he sighed loudly. "I can't say that I like that idea, Harry, but I suppose it's an obvious choice for you. Though, would you mind terribly not volunteering that information to Molly? I'm not asking you to lie to her, but it'll be two years before you are out of school, and you might change your mind in that time. She doesn't need something else to worry about, especially if it might not happen. If I am still the Head of the Department when you're out from Hogwarts, I'll do what I can to help you."

Harry nodded and offered a small smile at the promise of help. In his heart, he knew he would not change his mind.

Madam Bones looked back and forth at the now solemn Harry and Mr. Weasley. "Hmph, put my foot in it again, eh? Some politician I make. I hate this bloody job already."

Mr. Weasley's smile returned. "Which is one of many reasons you'll be so brilliant at it, Amelia."

She looked doubtful. "I don't follow your logic, Arthur, but time will tell. Shall we take lunch?"

The three entered the large door and Harry was greatly relieved to discover that the interior of the Weasley home had not changed much, except that it seemed just slightly larger. It was even more of a relief that the cozy kitchen Mrs. Weasley so expertly and efficiently negotiated had not changed one wit. To Harry's mind, that part of the house bordered on sacred.

Mrs. Weasley spoke to them over her shoulder, "I'll have it all ready in just another minute. Go ahead and sit down."

As Harry took his seat Hermione, Ginny, and Luna entered the room. Hermione and Ginny were dressed in summery Muggle fashion. Luna was much witchier in her attire and had several flowers, practically a full blown bouquet, tied into the topknot of her hair. Hermione and Ginny were somewhat dirty and glistening with perspiration, but, though oddly dressed even for a witch, Luna was perfectly clean and dry.

When she saw Harry, Hermione immediately brightened and rushed over for a quick hug. "Harry! When did you get here?"

Harry's cheek was left somewhat moist from her close contact but she didn't smell bad, in fact, the feminine scent was rather nice. "Only just. What have you been up to? Bit of a mess, aren't you?"

"Well that's a fine thing to say!" Hermione tried to act upset but failed and a smile broke through. "But you're right of course. We've been having a go at Occlumency."

"Really?! Having any luck? If I could learn it without Snape's help … well, that would just be tremendous!"

Hermione's smile faded into a look of disappointment. "Not really I'm afraid. Luna is doing alright but Ginny and I keep collapsing. The reason for the dirty clothes, you see."

"Yeah, I had a time with that training with Snape. I suppose the garden is a softer fall than the dungeon floor, but it is made of dirt."

"Exactly. Still though, it is wonderful to be able to practice magic over the summer." She turned to Madam Bones. "Thank you again for that, Minister."

"For the hundredth time, Hermione, you're welcome. And for the two hundredth time, it's Amelia or Madam Bones."

Mrs. Weasley began loading the table with huge amounts of food. "Where have Ron and Susan disappeared to? It's time to eat."

Ginny snorted laughter and Hermione looked at her with a faltering smile. Luna was occupied with trying to shake an errant bloom from her field of vision without using her hands.

Hermione brushed her self off a bit and then spoke, "I'll go fetch them."

As she left, Ginny finally managed to stifle her snickering. She hesitated for a moment but then gave him a quick hug too. "Hey, Harry. Welcome back." 

Harry's face was briefly covered in long red hair. He breathed deeply and took in her scent as well. "Thanks, Ginny, good to be back. Seems I've missed a lot of changes."

"Mm. You certainly have. We are all so proud of Dad."

Mr. Weasley looked at her, obviously pleased at her words. "Now, Ginny, we all agreed not to make too much of this. They couldn't spare any practicing Aurors to move up, so that's why I got the job."

Madam Bones began to fill her plate and spoke without looking up. "Arthur stop being so modest. You've run the Misuse office efficiently for years, done so much with so little. You weren't even formally the supervisor, but you managed it quite well. That's what we need now: efficiency and decisiveness. The Ministry still has too many people like Fudge, bloody bureaucrats. You'll forgive me, Molly."

"Of course, Amelia, and I'm inclined to agree. I also agree with you about Arthur as well. He should take some credit."

Mr. Weasley took her hand as she joined the table. "But Molly, you hate this, the new house, the constant security, all of it."

"It's a troubling time. We must all do what we can. I know you'll be a large part of ending it and I am so very proud of you." 

Madam Bones smiled. "And of course having the Headmaster say that - let me see, what was it he said? From your work with the Order, he knew you to be the greatest thing to happen to organization since the paper clip. I haven't the first idea what a paper clip is, but an endorsement from Dumbledore is something to be considered, indeed."

Mr. Weasley brightened. "Ah, yes, Amelia, you see a paper clip is a rather clever little thing –"

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Amelia?"

"I don't really care what a paper clip is."

"Of course, Amelia." 

Madam Bones continued, "Point is, you know how to do a lot with very few resources and that's what we need now. It will take time to rebuild the ranks of the Aurors to what they were the last time we were faced with – well, what we are faced with."

The three adults continued to talk as Hermione returned followed by Ron and Susan hand in hand. As Ron and Susan sat down, Harry took a bite of bread, trying to deal with the oddness of the thought of Ron with a girlfriend. On Ron's other side sat Luna who had finally finished adjusting the flowers in her hair and was now studying a piece of roast pork as if it were a copy of _The Quibbler._

"Hello Luna. Had a good summer?"

She looked up with that perpetually surprised expression of hers. Her large unblinking eyes seemed to both see him and look through him simultaneously. "I've mostly been helping dad with the paper until I came here."

"So you've been having some success with Occlumency? I hope you can help me. I'm hopeless."

Luna put a hand to her chest and said quite dramatically, "'Those without hope are doomed to fail before they begin.'"

Ginny choked back a laugh through a mouth full of food.

"Er, right." Harry turned to Hermione. "Do you practice everyday?"

"Everyday that Fred and George and Bill don't visit. Then it's Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch." Hermione made a face that left no doubt of her feelings on that matter.

Ron's head whipped around, torn from his complete attention to Susan. "Wha-? Quidditch? When?"

Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust but Ginny and Susan laughed aloud.

Harry smiled at Ron. "God but it's been ages since I was on a broom. With the ban and all it's been what? Seven months?"

Ron beamed back. "We can practice some Quidditch after lunch then."

"Just two people? We've done that before I guess. It's better with more flyers though."

"Four actually. Ginny of course, and Susan."

Harry blushed at having forgotten Ginny was on the team, stupid really, she had only taken over for him as Seeker for pity's sake. He smiled at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Ginny. I'm a prat."

Ginny waved it away. "S'alright, Harry. I'll just take it out on you in the air so you won't forget next time."

Harry nodded to accept the challenge, and then he turned to Susan. "You play?"

"Well, I'm not nearly good enough to be on the house team, but I'm an alright flyer."

"Yes, she is," Ron added, and he and Susan were off to their own world again.

Harry stared at Ron for a moment and wondered if he had been that oblivious with Cho. He decided he hadn't and turned back to his food. Hermione mentioned something about writing Viktor while the others were off flying. Ron's attention to Susan did not flicker in the slightest. In the past, such a comment had never failed to rouse some response from him. _Yes, there definitely have been some changes._

*

Luna had left for her nearby home right after lunch, promising to return in the morning for more Occlumency practice. Hermione made good on her statement to write Viktor and disappeared to Ginny's room, which they were sharing despite the room available in the enlarged house. Four people were not nearly enough for even an attenuated version of a full game so they settled for drills with Harry, Ginny, and Susan playing chaser against Ron as keeper. Ron was nothing short of maniacal in the air and Harry learned from the girls that Ron was even more obsessed with the game these days, bordering on Wood-ness. Harry had to give him credit, even when faced with his new girlfriend trying to score on him; he managed to block every shot. Ron seemed imbued with a confidence that Harry had never seen before. Whether it was the result of his dad's new position, his own performance at the last Quidditch game for the House Cup, that he now had a pretty girlfriend, something else entirely, or some combination of these reasons, Harry could not say, but he would say that it was high time Ron realized what a truly great person Ron was. 

They played for several hours until Harry took a "misthrown Quaffle" (summarily identified as a well-aimed, overripe grapefruit) to the back of the head from Ginny. Apparently, this was how she had decided to "take it out" on him. After which, the activity degenerated from Quidditch drills into a somewhat nasty, high-speed version of follow the leader with a laughing, taunting  Ginny in front, followed by a sticky-haired, cursing Harry, followed by a concerned Ron intent on defending his sister, followed by Susan who was chuckling and shaking her head at the lot of them. The chase ended without resolution as Mrs. Weasley called everyone to dinner.

Dinner that night was a quiet one, as the flyers were exhausted, and Fred and George were not about. Madam Bones and Susan left soon after dessert. Everyone trudged up the newly redone non-creaking steps to their perspective rooms and prepared for sleep. Harry opened his trunk and checked to see if the travel had disturbed the contents very much. He then pulled out his pajamas and changed into them. A knock sounded at the door as he finished doing up the last button.

"Come in."

Ron entered the room grinning. "Hey Harry. Settling in alright?"

"Yeah. It'll be strange staying here and not listening to you snoring all night though."

"I don't snore. Besides, a bloke needs his privacy, and we've got the room now. I mean, we had the room before dad's promotion with Fred and George moving out, but now we have loads more. Mum was joking about having more children to fill the place up again. God, at least I hope she was joking."

Harry looked suspiciously around the room that the infamous Fred and George used to call home. "Is it safe in here? Would they have left any, uh, surprises about?"

"Mum made me search the place over last night. I'm still alive, so I think you'll be OK," Ron smirked.

Harry was dubious, but then cocked a questioning eyebrow. "So you and Susan, eh?"

Ron's face lit up and he started gushing, "Isn't she brilliant? She started coming over with the Minister. Madam Bones has been working with Dad constantly, and we were spending all this time together and all of sudden, boom, we're kissing! She's so wonderful!"

"That's great, Ron. I don't remember her being that pretty, but she certainly is now. You must have a good effect on her too."

"Nah, she turned sixteen last month so her mum allowed her to start using some minor glamour spells and potions."

"Oh, war paint," Harry said with sudden realization.

"War paint?"

"That's what Uncle Vernon calls women's make up."

"Make up?"

Harry shook his head, "Never mind."

"We're going to Diagon Alley in a couple days. Susan and I weren't together when she had her birthday. Do you think you could help me pick something out for her?"

"Me? Why not Hermione or Ginny? They're girls. They know what girls like. I assure you, I haven't a bloody clue." Harry thought of his time with Cho in Hogsmead.

"Well, I wouldn't know if Ginny was being serious or not. She's getting as bad as Fred and George, already worse in some respects. And Hermione, well, I don't know. I don't feel comfortable asking her."

"Why not? She's your friend too. I think she'd be happy to do it."

Ron's brow furrowed. "Maybe, it's just- I don't know. Please, Harry, you help me. I promise to get you a really great birthday present."

"Stop it. I'll help. I don't want anything special for my birthday."

Ron laughed. "Too bad, mate. Your birthday is in a week and Dad's salary just quadrupled or more. The whole family is looking for an excuse to have a party and you're it. Dad wouldn't let us celebrate his promotion for its own sake."

"The whole family is coming to my birthday? Percy too?"

Ron made a face. "That git is out of the family as far as I am concerned. That bloody letter. Mum is keeping his room ready, if he has the nerve to show his face here, which he won't if he wants to keep his teeth. That's why you're in here, risking Fred and George's absent charms, at least until more of the new rooms are finished."

"He is your brother, Ron. I didn't care for what the letter suggested either but-"

"You're more my brother than he ever was or will ever be."

Harry stood silent trying to think of something to say to that declaration. It certainly was a "new" Ron. The boy he had met on the train as a first year would have been blushing head to foot from such an emotional statement but the young man standing in front of him now simply smiled in quiet confidence. Harry finally smiled back when he managed to swallow enough of his own emotion to do so.

"Thanks, Ron. That's really nice of you to say."

Ron made a dismissive wave. "It's only true, Harry. It's only true. Guess I'll say good night. On the way up the stairs, Hermione sounded like she was going to be a ruddy elf-driver tomorrow with this Occlumency business. No excuse to get out of it as we won't really have enough flyers to practice Quidditch. Susan won't be back for a couple days. See you tomorrow."

"G'night, Ron."

Harry gingerly crawled into one of the beds not knowing or caring if it was Fred's or George's as they were probably equally dangerous. He pulled up the covers and lay there for several minutes waiting to be thrown off the bed, swallowed up by the mattress, or attacked by the pillow but nothing happened. There was a very irritating buzz like an insect flying around his head, but every time he sat up and lit his wand there was nothing. Several more minutes passed and the buzzing finally stopped. He fell into a restless sleep, once again dreaming of Sirius' death and his own duel with Bellatrix Lestrange. The outcome of this reoccurring dream/nightmare was always different than the last. This time, Harry killed her.

A/N: Whelp, here I go with a "real" fic finally. Hope I make it to the/an end. And before anyone posts a "ship bitch", I'll just say that it will be many chapters before the final ships are settled but those who have read my other stuff probably have an idea who'll end up with who. I'm guessing about a week between posts at this time. I am doing my best to stick to canon and I will update already posted chapters if I or someone else catches obvious deviations.


	2. An Ear Full

2. An Ear Full

Hermione stopped in the center of the garden, "Right well, this looks like a nice grassy spot. It should help to cushion the falls."

"I'm not going to fall."

"Ron, so far the only person who hasn't passed out is Luna."

"And why is that?"

"Because she can do it, she can block the Legilimens spell and she doesn't seem to strain herself doing it. She's very impressive."

Harry's night had been restless and he had been awoken early by the mysterious buzzing. Rubbing at his grainy eyes, he interrupted, "How did you get to be such an expert on this business Hermione? There weren't any books on it in the Hogwarts' library. I searched for hours, anything to get out of working with Snape."

"Well, I wrote Viktor. Durmstang has several volumes on the subject. Even though he's graduated they still think very highly of him. He sent me a few." Hermione pulled out a small black leather book and began to skim it.

"Why would Durmstang have it and not Hogwarts?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"It's a very obscure branch of magic and the Legilimens spell borders on Dark Arts. There was even a movement in the mid-1800s to make it an Unforgivable. Trying to force yourself into someone else's mind is a fairly evil thing to do. In some cases I think you could argue it's worse than Imperius. Anyway, Durmstang has a … more relaxed notion of what should be available to students."

"Hah," Ron snorted.

Hermione ignored him. "Okay, looks like we'll need to separate by gender. I mean, we can stay right here but Ron and Harry will need to work with each other and Luna, Ginny, and I will take have to turns between the three of us."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Hermione consulted the open book, "It says here because the male and female minds are organized differently. It can be dangerous when they are forcibly imposed on each other."

"I don't need some bloody book from Bulgaria to tell me that," Ron muttered but a little louder than he had meant to.

Ginny laughed, "Do I detect trouble in Susan-land?"

"We're fine. Thanks loads for asking."

Hermione scowled at them both. "As I was saying, it can be dangerous for novices in Legilimency to force a cross gender reading. Once we've worked on it for a few weeks, we can try different pairings and mix genders. Now to begin with, obviously someone must be able to cast the Legilimens spell correctly or there can be no Occlumency to block it. Harry and Ron will have to work on that first. We girls have had some success with that and can help a little with some pointers. Luna, Ginny, why don't you two go practice a bit while I start these two off?"

After Ginny and Luna retired a few steps Harry asked, "Is it difficult?"

"It's not easy but this book has a lot of useful hints at getting started. See this animated illustration? Illustrations like this are very rare by the way. We are very lucky Viktor sent this book. It shows the wand movement required in great detail. I never would have figured it out from just a written description. Now the best way to get started is for you two to pick a memory you share and focus on it. Ron you will try the Legilimens spell on Harry and attempt to see that memory in his mind."

Ron looked at her in confusion. "But if it's the same memory how will I know I've succeeded?" 

"Well it will have a different perspective, won't it? Trust me. You'll know."

Ron gave her a dubious look. "I guess." Then he turned to Harry. "What do you think Harry?"

"Let's just pick a pleasant one."

"Bouncing ferret?"

"Perfect."

Ron leaned over Hermione's shoulder, studying the open book and went through the wand motions slowly. Hermione seemed to be having trouble deciding whether she was annoyed or enjoying his closeness. He finally straightened and gave a look to Harry which silently asked if Harry was ready. Harry nodded.

"_Legilimens." _

Harry felt a little light headed but stayed on his feet. Ron was definitely doing something, right or wrong.

Ron laughed, "I saw it! It was like I was seeing it for the first time, from a different part of the hallway. Brilliant! Harry was closer than I was when it happened. If only we could have left Malfoy that way."

"And I didn't pass out!" Harry was obviously proud of himself.

"Well, it was a shared memory and you were letting Ron in. It will be harder on both of you when Harry fights it and if it's something that Harry doesn't want Ron to see it would be harder still. It can make one dizzy though so it was good that you were able to keep your feet. And Ron, you got it on your first attempt, that's quite remarkable." 

Ron beamed. "Thanks, Hermione." 

Harry frowned, slightly deflated. "So what's next?"

"A few more easy ones and then perhaps well try some memories that you don't share, but that you'll let Ron see and describe to him beforehand so he knows what to look for."

After a brief discussion they tried memories of their first time they met on the Express, their first flying lesson, Harry's first visit to the Burrow, and the final minutes of the World Cup. Harry noticed each time he got less and less dizzy. Ron noticed that the images he saw became clearer. 

"Right then, Harry you pick a memory that Ron does not share but you don't mind him seeing, then tell him about it. Ron, you focus on wanting to see it, and then cast the spell."

Harry thought for a moment, briefly he considered the time when he first saw Sirius in his dog form in Surrey but quickly vanquished that memory. He then settled on the day Hagrid showed up to tell him he was a wizard. Harry gave a brief description of the lighthouse and what happened there to Ron. He then nodded for Ron to go when he was ready.

"_Legilimens." _

The dizziness returned in great force, still Harry managed to stay standing. He was trying to focus on the memory as well as open his mind to Ron. There was an odd sensation like a finger poking into his brain. It subsided as Ron lowered his wand and staggered. Harry took a steadying step as well.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron took a drunken step and caught himself before he fell.

"Ron! Language!"

"That son of a-" Harry started to exclaim.

"Harry!" Hermione cut him off.

Ron looked at Harry confused, "Who me?"

"No. Snape. He could have eased me into this like Hermione is doing. But no, he just had to hit me with it all at once. Bastard."

Ron shrugged away the obvious assessment of the Potions Professor.

Hermione interjected, "Alright that's enough about Professor Snape. No sense wasting energy or getting upset thinking about him. Harry will need to be calm when he tries to block Ron, if we get to that today. Why don't you pick some more memories, Harry?"

They tried Harry's memories about his first Diagon Alley trip and his Patronus lessons with Professor Lupin. Both were successful and improvement was immediate. Harry and Ron had started to perspire but the dizziness was much less than when they had started this session. Hermione let them have a short break.

Harry sat down heavily and then looked up to her, "When will I get to try the Legilimency end?"

"Well, it's more important for you to learn Occlumency. You need to learn how to block out V-Voldemort. Anyway, Ginny is only working on Occlumency as well. She has a history with magic affecting her mind as well you know or should. It was her idea for us to start working on this."

"Ah, I wondered about that. That is, why you started all this."

"A few more minutes rest and then we'll start again. When we do, Harry will think of a shared memory but not tell Ron what it is. Ron will then cast the spell and tell us if he saw what Harry was thinking."   

A few minutes later Harry was again facing Ron. He had decided to think about the flying car incident, the first part at least which had been enjoyable enough. He'd try to leave out the Whomping Willow part. However, as Ron cast the spell that image of the blue Ford was wiped away. There was a montage of quickly flashing memories about Hermione, Hermione in the library, Hermione being attacked by the troll, Hermione in the library, Hermione at the Yule Ball, Hermione in the library, Hermione tied up underwater by the merpeople, Hermione in the library, Hermione petrified by the basilisk, Hermione in the library, Hermione kissing Harry on the cheek.

Harry fell to his knees and looked up to Ron. As Harry's eyes were able to focus, he saw that Ron was breathing hard but still standing. Ron's face was impassive.

Hermione spoke, "Alright Harry? Since Ron's mind was less focused on what information he was looking for it was going to be harder on you. I should have warned you."

She turned to Ron, "So did you see anything?"

"Yes, you."

"Me?" She turned to Harry, "Were you thinking of some memory of the three of us?"

"No, I was thinking about Mr. Weasley's car, when Ron and I took it to school from King's Cross. But then when Ron started the spell I did see memories of you, a whole string of them."

"Really?" She obviously found this very fascinating and looked over at Ron. He shrugged.

She chewed her lower lip for a moment, "Right then. I think you have the gist of it all. You can practice some more on your own. I'm going to work with Ginny and Luna."

Harry watched her leave and then he turned back to Ron who was looking at him quizzically. After Harry got back to his feet, they tried it six more times with rest periods in between each attempt. Two of those again ended up with images of Hermione flashing though both of their minds. The other four were more successful. This session took them into lunchtime.

At the kitchen table, Harry rubbed his temples, trying to massage away the dull throbbing. It did seem to help after a time and he finally started to register what Ron was saying, "-be here next week for Harry's party. Lately, he always seems up for a go at something new. I'm sure he'll want to try with Harry and me."

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Where've you been? Neville is coming in a few days for your party. I figure he can help us with the Occlumency stuff too." 

"Please don't make a big deal out of my birthday." Harry really wouldn't mind a small party, but it was starting to sound like the Queen would be in attendance.

"Hah! Told you mate, we're all spoiling for a party. Besides a big deal is going to be made whether any of us want it to or not. Your even more famous now with the recent business concerning You-Know-Who. Dad's pulling a lot of favors and a lot of muscle to keep the Press away, but you know as well as I do how they are. Harry Potter's sixteenth birthday? It's going to be quite a time for everyone.."

"Damn," swore Harry softly.

Ginny patted his hand, "Don't worry Harry. Dad can be very formidable where his family is concerned. He won't let anyone near you that shouldn't be while you're here."

Harry smiled at her. He knew the Weasleys, save Percy, all considered him family but it was always nice to hear it directly from one of them. He flipped his hand over beneath hers and gave it a light squeeze, "Thanks."

She took her hand away slowly. "So what do you think about Hermione as a teacher? Is she as good as you are with Defense?"

"She's brilliant. Though I wonder how I'll do when I try to block Ron."

"It's difficult. I'm not having any luck. Luna is amazing at it. She won't tell us her secret though."

Luna looked up from her plate, "Yes I did. That is, I told you it isn't a secret. Hermione said it takes emotional control. I have that in droves."

Ginny wore a frustrated expression, as if they had had this discussion many times before, "But how did you get that control? You won't say."

"For someone like me, it's a necessity." Luna returned to her food and her body language indicated the conversation was over.

Harry and Ginny shared a look and then returned to their lunch as well. After lunch, they went back to the garden but it was soon apparent that Harry and Ron were too tired to continue with the Legilimency, so they practiced some simpler DA spells. They wanted to go flying but figured they could at least spare themselves some of The Wrath of Hermione by working on magic of some other practical nature.

* 

Harry crawled into bed exhausted that night. His head was pounding and he wondered if they were doing any permanent damage with this mind magic they were working on. As he lay back, he noticed the buzzing was again back. In fact, it seemed even louder. He sighed and looked over in the darkness to where his wand lay on the table.

"_Luminos_," he said without bothering to pick it up.

The dim light from his wand tip did not reveal any insects flying around his head. Harry waited for the buzzing to subside as it had the previous night but after several minutes, he could not take it anymore and sat up in the bed. The buzzing faded but was still audible. Like a bloodhound on a scent, he moved his head back and forth trying to figure out where it was coming from. It did seem the loudest near the headboard of the bed he was in, but there was nothing there that might produce the sound. He rapped at the smooth wood of the headboard. For what appeared to be a solid piece of oak, it sounded pretty hollow. Harry smiled but then wondered how or even if he should try to open whatever it was. He put his ear to it. The buzzing was definitely coming from within. 

Harry reached over and picked up his wand, he tried _Alohomorha_ and every other unlocking and opening spell he could think of, nothing happened. He briefly considered brute force but was fairly certain the twins would have left some security measures behind and dismissed the idea. 

He had one last thought before giving up. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

A door about the size of a shoebox appeared and opened just a crack. Harry smiled and reached for it, slowly opening it completely. There were three pink cords and five brownish ones. The pink ones reminded Harry of Fred and George's extendable ears or at least an end of them. The brown ones reminded him of beef jerky. There were labels on each, designating different rooms of the house. As Harry touched one of the brown ones, it crumbled away as if made of ash. He reached for one of the pink ones, it was labeled 'kitchen.' He put it to his ear but there was no sound coming from it. He reached for the next pink one, labeled 'Ginny.' He could immediately tell that this was where the buzzing was coming from. It was vibrating in his hand.

Harry had a pretty good guess what this all was. Fred and George had bugged the house. The Extendable Ear in his hand was Ginny's room. The brown cords going to other rooms had probably been damaged when those rooms in the house were remodeled and the ends had shriveled up. The pink ones were still in working order. He looked at the buzzing end in his hand. He very much wanted to test his theory but he also remembered the incident with the pensieve in Snape's dungeon. He had let his curiosity get the better of his judgment then and had paid for it. Still, Hermione and Ginny were his friends, Snape most definitely was not. They would understand wouldn't they? He would check and see if this truly was Ginny's room and then he would put it away. Perhaps even tell her about it so that she wouldn't have her privacy so invaded in the future. He would have to make her promise not to tell Fred and George how she found out though. He didn't even want to try and imagine their revenge for informing on them.

Rationalization truly was its own kind of magic. He put the end to his ear.

Hermione's voice sounded as if he were right next to her, "- last very long. Was it Ron?"

Ginny's voice responded, equally clear, half amused, half irritated, "Ron? Pfft! You really don't know me at all do you?"

"Well then, what? I thought you liked him."

"I did. I do I mean, but there are certain realities."

"Like what?"

"Like …" Ginny hesitated.

"What?" Hermione was growing impatient.

"He kisses like a wet mop." Harry sniggered. _Poor Dean._

"Ginny, that's horrid!"

"You're telling me. I'm the one who has to endure it." Harry could picture Ginny's eyes rolling.

"No, not that, how can you stop seeing someone just because they don't kiss well?"

Ginny snorted a laugh. "How could you keep seeing someone that didn't?"

"Well … I suppose I would try to teach them how to do it better."

Ginny started to laugh hysterically. The volume in his ear made Harry wince. He knew he should put the end down as he now knew this was Ginny's room, but…

Hermione continued, sounding completely mystified, "I don't see what's so funny."

Ginny recovered herself just enough to say, "You want me to tell Dean he needs kissing lessons? He'd never speak to me again. And as I said, I do like him. He can be very clever."

"So why not make a suggestion that he do things a little different?"

"Your two best friends are teenage boys. Can you see anyone telling either of them they need kissing lessons?" Harry snorted. It was too true. Ron would never stand for that. Harry felt he had done well enough with Cho. **He** certainly didn't need lessons.

"I suppose not. Still though, don't you think he'll be hurt when you say you want to stop seeing him? Won't that harm your friendship?"

"Actually, I imagine he'll be relieved. I don't give a damn what Ron thinks about who I date, but Dean has made it pretty clear he doesn't look forward to seeing Ron any time soon." Ginny seemed a little disgusted with Dean on that point.

"Ron wasn't very happy on the Express, was he?"

"Like I said, I don't give a damn. But I suppose I need to find someone with the guts to face up to him too. Hmph, two boyfriends so far and neither of them was worth a toss at snogging." Again, Ginny's disgust was evident.

"Michael wasn't any good either?" Harry smiled at the eagerness of Hermione's question.  

"Well, he didn't try to drown me at least."

"Eew, Ginny!" Hermione shrieked in a very un-Hermione-like manner.

"Sorry," but Ginny didn't sound sorry. "Perhaps Dean has a medical condition or something and his mouth is always that wet."

"Eew, Ginny!"

"But as for Michael, he was kind of…I dunno, methodical, like he learned from a book or something."

A different laugh suddenly sounded, Harry guessed it was Luna though she had been very quiet until now.

On Harry's mental cue, Luna broke into the conversation, still laughing, "Of course he learned it from a book. He's Ravenclaw."

"Yes, well, it got so boring after a while that I started timing him. Exactly two minutes into a snog, he would try to start with the tongue. It was bloody clockwork. Luna, are you trying to say that all Ravenclaw boys will stink at kissing?"

Luna giggled, "I suppose it depends on what book they learn it out of."

"Great, that narrows our choices down by a third. Only Gryffindor or Hufflepuff are left."

"What about Slytherin?" Hermione offered weakly.

"You're a nutter. Even if there were a Slytherin that was even remotely attractive, you're Muggle-born and I'm a Weasley. Never happen."

"Well Dumbledore did say we needed to try and work together." Hermione said doubtfully.

"That's fine and good and when the time comes, I will try to work with them as best I can, may even be pleasant about it as long as they are. Doesn't mean I want to snog any of those gits."

"So who do you think might be a good at kissing in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?" Harry smiled at Hermione's tone. She really seemed to be enjoying the subject.

"I'm obviously not one to ask, two boyfriends not worth a toss, remember?"

"Luna, what do you think?" asked Hermione.

"Ron." _Ron?_

"Ron? Ron what?" Hermione sounded confused.

"I imagine Ron is a good kisser."

"Ron Weasley?" _Yeah, Ron Weasley?_

"Yes, Ginny's brother."

Ginny snorted a short laugh, "If I may be permitted to quote Hermione, 'Eew!'"

"Quiet Ginny! I want to hear Luna's reasoning." The tone in Hermione's voice was as anxious as if Luna had somehow received Hermione's pending OWL results. 

"Well, he's really very funny. I still laugh when I think of the baboon's backside joke he made when we met," Luna spoke wistfully and then giggled, "Baboon's backside, marvelous!"

There was a long pause as if Hermione and Ginny were expecting more.

Hermione obviously was, "And?"

"Well, I think you have to have to have a good sense of humor to kiss well. I mean kissing is a rather silly thing for two people to do to each other. Don't you think?"

"No!" Hermione and Ginny answered in unison and then started laughing at their mutual enthusiasm on the subject. 

 Luna continued as if she hadn't heard their answer, "I mean pressing lips together, tongues too. It's just ridiculous."

"So you don't think about snogging at all?" Ginny was incredulous.

"I didn't say that. I'm rather silly and ridiculous myself."

"You don't say," Ginny giggled.

Luna laughed in response.

Ginny stopped giggling, "So who do you think about snogging? Ron?"

Luna answered matter-of-factly, "Yes, actually."

"'Eew' again." Harry imagined Ginny covering her ears.

"But he's with Susan!" Hermione's indignation started Ginny giggling again.

Harry could visualize Luna shrugging as she said, "That won't last."

Hermione calmed a bit, "It won't?"

"They're not right for each other."

"And you're right for him?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't say that. They just look wrong."

"Well she's definitely everything he's ever wanted, a nice pretty package," Harry thought for a moment Hermione sounded a little bitter.

Ginny spoke, "Susan's nice enough, can't really blame her for wanting to pretty up a bit. Besides, any one of us in this room could look as good or better if we wanted."

"I'm not interested in someone who's only interested in my looks. Viktor asked me to the ball as I was. He was very gallant."

"But was he a good kisser?" Ginny asked with great interest.

"We've never really kissed." Hermione's tone tried to imply that her statement wasn't important. It didn't work.

"What the Hell does that mean? 'Never really kissed.'"

"It means we never really kissed."

"You cheeked him, didn't you?" asked Ginny knowingly.

"I what-ed him?"

"He was going to kiss you on the lips but you turned at the last moment and gave him your cheek."

"Well … yes. I want my first real kiss to be very special and I thought I was a little young then."

"I'm not much older now than you were. Am I some sort of scarlet woman by your reckoning? After all, I've fully snogged two boys." Ginny sounded affronted.

"Oh no, Ginny! I didn't mean…"

"Easy there, I was just teasing you," Ginny laughed genuinely. "So who is this special person going to be?"

"I don't know. Haven't given it much thought."

"You're a bloody liar Hermione, and a bad one at that. Viktor?"

"Well, no. I mean even if I really felt that way about him, he's in Bulgaria, and things being the way they are it's not really safe for one of us to go to the other. And besides, we're just friends really."

"Friends who send each other rare and expensive books on Legilimency and Occlumency. Riiight. So who then? You're not very good at this kind of thing are you? You could have just said Viktor and the talk would have been on to the next question. Now you have to say who you think about snogging that isn't Viktor."

"I don't have to do anything of the sort."

"Oh come on, Hermione." _Yeah, come on, Hermione._ "Luna admitted who she thought about and I must reiterate, 'Eew.'"

"You haven't said who you want to be your next, er,… victim."

Ginny laughed, "I will. After you."

"Well, I don't really want -"

"Is it Harry?" asked Ginny. Harry sat up a little straighter and pressed the end into his ear a little harder.

"Harry?! Heavens no!" Harry was both relieved and a little insulted at the same time. _What's so wrong with me? _

"When I told you that I had given up on him, you seemed pretty relieved. I guess maybe I thought you wanted him for yourself."

"You really think I'm that awful and petty a person?" Hermione pouted.

"No, no, I really don't." Ginny's shame was evident. "But you should hear some of the things the other girls in my year do to each other when it comes to boys. I guess it makes me think less of everyone. But there's no excuse for thinking that of you. Sorry."

"I was relieved that you were going to stop beating up on yourself about him, that's all." Harry felt a flush of guilt.

"I know that. I really do and I am sorry. Honestly. I shouldn't have said that. Maybe I'm still a little touchy on the subject." Harry frowned, wondering what exactly that meant.

"It's alright. Harry's nice and cute and brave and a very wonderful person but I've know him now, what? Five years? Since before I thought about boys in that way. He's family."

"So that leaves Ron out too, then. Good. I was running out of 'Eew's."

"Well, where Harry might actually consider kissing me because he has some depth of character **and** appreciates it in others, Ron would never. Only likes the pretty ones, doesn't he?"

"He might surprise you." Ginny sounded like she knew something

"Unlikely."

"So?" Ginny prompted impatiently. 

"So … what?"

"So who do you want to snog?"

There was a pause followed by some indistinct sounds before Hermione answered, "Oh, well, uhm, fine, Ron I suppose." 

"Ah, figured I'd need one more so I saved it. 'Eew.'" 

Harry had no interest in Hermione at all but he briefly wondered why she would pick Ron over him. She had after all given quite a list of things to like about him and had not bothered to give a list for Ron.

"Stop it Ginny. It's not like I know a lot of other boys at the moment. Can we please talk about something else now?"

"Alright then." Ginny sounded quite smug.

"Wait! I mean, you still have to tell us who you want." Hermione suddenly remembered.

"But you want to change the subject, yes?" Ginny teased.

"**After** you tell us."

"Well, I do still sometimes wonder if Harry is any good at it." Ginny made the statement with no inflection.

"I thought you were over him."

"I am. Not talking about marrying the boy….anymore. After all that time I spent crushing on him, I just wonder..." _Marrying? Harry gulped._

"Cho said he's an awful kisser," Luna had rejoined the conversation. Harry frowned in anger. _I'm an awful kisser? But I thought… __And it's common talk among the female population of Hogwarts?_

"How would she know? She never stopped crying long enough to even try to enjoy it." Harry smiled a silent thanks to Hermione.

"I'm just telling you what she said. Besides, Ginny said it herself; she seems to have a knack for picking boys who don't kiss well. So Harry probably doesn't."

Ginny sighed loudly, "She's right."

"But then if you look at it statistically then the probability is that he is a good at it. You picked two bad ones now you're due for a good one." Again, Harry smiled at Hermione defending him.

Ginny snorted, "Statistics and snogging have nothing to do with each other. It's more like a momentum thing I believe. I'm on a bad kisser roll."

"So you think Harry is probably a bad kisser?" Hermione's faltering tone made Harry's stomach lurch.

"Yeah, I'd have to say so. It's my curse." Harry sat aghast in the dim light of his wand.

"That's just silly." _Yeah, Silly._

"Maybe, but since Harry would never want to kiss me then it's better for me to think of him that way. I'd hate to know that he was brilliant at it." Ginny laughed softly.

"I suppose I can see the logic in that." Harry could imagine Hermione slowly nodding her head as she spoke. _So much for my best friend defending me._

"Poor Harry," Hermione added, which was all Harry could take. He pulled the Extendable Ear away and looked at it with grim fascination as if it were a bloodied knife that he had just pulled from his body. It resumed buzzing and it seemed like it was insisting that he listen some more, but he placed it back in the compartment and cast a Silencing Charm. He didn't really think it would work, but the buzzing faded.

Harry had an irrational urge to go to Ginny's room, grab and then kiss each of the girls in turn to show them what he could do. He quickly fought the urge down realizing how very inane and insane the notion was. He then considered the possibility that Cho was right; perhaps he was a terrible kisser. That night, he again had trouble sleeping but for an altogether different reason.

A/N: So it looks like it'll be a little longer between chapters than I thought but I'll do my best to keep it not much longer than a week and less than two. I'm trying to keep the chapters between 4000 and 5000 words long. It's much slower going than previous efforts and trying to keep it semi-serious also slows things. 

A big thanks to Basil M for looking over this chapter for me, I was a little concerned about the "girl talk" portion.

I had to change my penname because until a few days ago FF.net allowed people to have the same penname. They no longer do this and apparently there was another Smith who had seniority. I had no desire to have the penname Smith1 so I am Not Smith for the time being.

The multiple Smiths may explain why some reviews have gotten lost. If you look at the review count it says 10 (at the time of this writing) and when you view the reviews there are only three. So my rusty math indicates seven have gotten trashed. I assure you all I did not delete them. I did get to look at them from the automatic e-mail notification and most of them were signed. I'm pretty sure only the reviewer can remove a signed interview. Having been in contact with a couple reviewers, I know they didn't remove them. There were a couple reviews with questions and comments and I will do my best to respond to them by memory. 

Someone asked where the mirror was. It is several chapters away from making an appearance.

Someone didn't like the fact that Harry seemed to be noticing all the girls. As a former sixteen year old boy I can say that if you're not crushing on one particular girl you're pretty much crushing on all of them. As of OotP, Harry isn't crushing on anyone anymore so it's open season.

Someone commented that they liked the beginning but really didn't see where I was going, I don't think that's a bad thing for the first chapter or two. If you're still reading on Chapter 20 or so and still feel the same way, then I'm in trouble.

Sorry if I missed any questions or comments, too much alcohol affects memory.

The Breeze: Thanks. One of my rules for life is "Do better." So it's nice to know people are seeing improvement.

DaBear: Hope I can give it a decent middle and end too.

Iced1: not exactly a prank but, as I hope you just read, Fred and George did leave something for Harry to play with, though Harry probably wishes he hadn't used it now.


	3. Seeing Red

3. Seeing Red

"So, how is it the Floo Network is safe now when it wasn't before?" Harry asked, eyeing the fireplace suspiciously.

"Before, the Ministry wasn't admitting that You-Know-Who was back. Now they are, and they've improved security everywhere, especially the Floo. You never seem to appreciate something until it's taken away or threatened as such. The Wizarding community on the whole trying to function without the Floo would be disastrous," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"It was sure a pain in the arse last summer not being able to use it," muttered Ron to Harry.

"Speak for yourself, I still hate the damn thing," Harry whispered back.

Ron snorted a laugh at Harry's obvious discomfort.

Harry was surprised that he and Ron were the only ones gathered to leave for Diagon Alley so far. As Mrs. Weasley trudged upstairs to hurry the girls along, muttering something about the girls' late nights, Harry rubbed a hand over his face to hide his expression as a torrent of different emotions washed over him. There was guilt at having listened to the girls' conversation for so long. There was anger at what had been discussed during the last part of what he had heard. There was curiosity about how much longer they stayed up chatting about his romantic abilities, or lack thereof. There was dread at having to face them after having violated their privacy in such a manner. He was still struggling as to whether or not to tell them about the bugging of Ginny's room.

"Remember, you're helping me with the late birthday present for Susan. Let's take care of that first."

Harry sighed. "You'd be better off with Hermione or Ginny helping you."

"Ah, c'mon, Harry."

"Alright, but don't blame me if Susan dumps you because of any advice I give. Do you have any ideas at all?"

Ron shrugged. "She's got a thing for unicorns."

"I guess that's a start."

As Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny entered the room, Harry's shoes suddenly became very interesting to him. He didn't recall that gash in the well-worn leather being there. And he noticed the left one could use a retying. He crouched down facing away from the girls.

"Morning, Harry, Ron." Hermione sounded tired but excited as well.

"Morning all." Ginny just sounded tired.

"Where's Luna?" Ron asked.

Hermione answered, "Oh, she left before dawn. Said she had some proofing to do for her father."

"Alright, Ron, Ginny, here's some gold for today." The clinking of coins sounded.

"But mum, this is the same amount we always get," Ron complained.

"And?" 

"Well, Dad's promotion, I figured we might have a little more now."

"Your father got a promotion, not you. I fail to- Oh, all right. Here." Again, there was the sound of coins changing hand.

Harry stood to see from the sour expression on Ron's face that he was still not satisfied with the pocket money that had been handed out. He risked a quick glance at Ginny to see what her opinion of the money situation was and saw her shaking her head and smiling at Ron in disbelief.

Mrs. Weasley spoke again, "There will be several Aurors to act as guards for you all when we get to the Leaky Cauldron. You are not to leave their presence. If at any time I see that you are attempting to sneak off on your own, we will return here immediately. Is that understood?"

There was some grumbling from all the teens, but they knew if they did not agree that there would be no visit to Diagon Alley. 

"Alright, just let me check and see if things are sorted out over there." Mrs. Weasley made her way to the fireplace and made a short Floo call. She walked back to the group with a wide smile. "Arthur is waiting for us now. I didn't think he'd be there, but he wanted to make sure we were well watched after."

One after the other the group made its way through the fireplace to end up at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry stumbled out and after steadying himself smiled at the memory from before his third year when he ended up staying at this place after blowing up Aunt Marge. The smile faded as he remembered the subsequent events of that year and his meeting his godfather. He once again buried any thoughts of Sirius and looked around to see what was going on.

They were in a circle of ten witches and wizards that Harry guessed they were the Aurors of the guard detail. Harry did not recognize a single one of them. To his right, the circle parted and Mr. Weasley walked through, smiling one of the biggest smiles Harry had ever seen.

Mr. Weasley clapped his hands together with a loud smack and then rubbed them. "Ready for a big day, all? Pity that I can't join you, but I'm afraid that there's just too much going on at the office. Everything has been taken care of though. You should have a smashing time today."

Mrs. Weasley seemed a little confused by her husband's enthusiasm. "Yes, I've already told them about the security arrangements, Arthur."

"Oh yes. Shame about that, but a necessity you know. They will remain as unobtrusive as they can, but there may be inconveniences. Still though, I've spoken to most of the shopkeepers on the Alley, and you all have accounts set up. There are limits of course, but do buy yourselves some nice things today and have fun."

Mrs. Weasley rushed forward and dragged her husband from the circle. They immediately launched into an excited discussion. The credit accounts were obviously news to Mrs. Weasley, and she didn't seem very happy about it.

"I knew it was too good to be true," moaned Ron forlornly.

The conversation between the adult Weasleys seemed to calm and then Mrs. Weasley leaned forward to hug and then kiss her husband. Harry smirked as Ron rolled his eyes at his parents' public display. Harry imagined that Ginny was also rolling her eyes but still could not bring himself to look over at her.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned to the circle arm in arm. Mrs. Weasley smiled and spoke, "Well then, let's go buy too much stuff."

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed.

Each person was assigned two guards and the group then split up. Amazingly, after they only took a few steps the guards seemed to vanish. Harry figured this was to attract less attention and to allow counter attacks from concealed positions if needed, both things he could understand from his own experience with invisibility. Mrs. Weasley and the girls took off for parts unknown, and the boys went off to look for a shop that might have something for Susan. About three blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Ron stopped in front of a rather frilly shop called Curious Curios. They shared a dubious look and then shrugged simultaneously before entering the store.

"May I help you boys?" asked a witch looking down from a tall stepladder. She was arranging some figurines on a tall shelf. She reminded Harry uncomfortably of Delores Umbridge. 

Ron spoke hopefully, "Do you have anything with unicorns on it?"

"Several pieces, but I'm afraid they are not arranged as such. If you want to look around for a time, I can gather up a few things and present them to you."

"That would be great. Thanks."

Harry and Ron made their way slowly around the shop. Each of them kept their hands firmly at their sides or clasped behind their backs as if touching any of these delicate objects might infect them somehow. 

"Harry?" Ron came to a stop, seemingly interested in an impossibly tiny crystalline chess set.

"Mm?" Harry paused in front of some odd turquoise objects, trying to figure out what they were.

"Do you think about Hermione a lot?"

"Wha-? Hermione? What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday, when we were practicing, you had all those images of Hermione in your head. I understand that you didn't want to admit to what you were thinking about while she was standing there, but you can be honest with me."

"Uh, Ron, those images weren't there until you started poking around in my brain. That is, they were my memories, so they were in there somewhere. But you were the one who wanted to see them."

"Why would I want to see your memories of Hermione?" Ron acted confused, but it seemed that at least some of the confusion was exaggerated.

Harry turned slowly to look at Ron and gave him a sly smile. "Well, Ron, I don't really know. Why would you?" 

Ron opened his mouth to respond and then closed it. He opened it again and made a strange gurgling sound. Mercifully, he was saved by the witch returning with a selection of unicorn items. It was immediately obvious there was only one item worth considering, a gold bracelet consisting of sixteen unicorns. When worn the unicorns would spring into motion and trot around the wearer's wrist. It reminded Harry of a miniature carousel.

"This might do." Ron was trying hard not to sound excited. "What do you think Harry? Will Susan like it?"

"I keep telling you, I don't have the first notion about what girls like." Harry felt this was even truer after what he had overheard the previous night.

"That piece is thirty galleons," the witch said smiling.

Ron snorted, "Thirty?! You are joking, doesn't look to be worth more than fifteen."

"You must not know much about fine jewelry then. Twenty-eight." She feigned insult.

"I know enough. Sixteen." Ron also sounded insulted.

"Young man, I have real work to do. Let's be sensible about this. Twenty-five." The witch was growing more hostile.

"I am sensible. I think that's the problem. Eighteen." Ron's sarcastic tone was blistering.

"Twenty-two," she snapped

"Twenty."

"Done!" The witch beamed. "Well done, young man."

"You have an account for Ronald Weasley?" With the haggling done, polite tones once again entered the conversation.

"Weasley, sounds familiar, maybe just today in fact, let me check…No, I have a Ginny Weasley here. No, Ronald. Same family I suppose, but I have strict rules on credit accounts."  

"Damn, Dad must have figured I'd never set foot in this kind of place."

"I have the coins, Ron. I'll give them to you and you can charge something for me in a different shop."

"Bloody marvelous! Thanks Harry! Susan will just love this."

Harry smiled and handed the coins to witch who magically gift wrapped the bracelet and bid them both good day. They left the store very quickly.

"So, where to next?" Ron asked happily.

"Madam Malkins I suppose. I think I've grown another two or three inches. My school robes are really too short."

"Oh! That'll be great! New robes! I've never had brand new robes. Definitely, let's go there then. Some really nice dress robes for you should set us about even."

"Alright, though I don't know that we need dress robes this year."

"C'mon, Harry. We can wear them to your party. It's going to be an event whether you want it to or not, might as well look good."

"Damn."

They entered the clothing shop and then hesitated, trying to decide on dress or school robes first. There were very few other patrons in the place at the moment. It made more sense to buy the school robes first as there might be more students arriving any moment, and they would probably only be interested in school robes, but Harry wanted to get the dress robes out of the way. He started towards the nearest rack and began to sort through them quickly. He was halfway through the second rack when he passed one by and then flipped it back. So far it was the only thing that had even remotely caught his eye, and it had done so in a grand way. The robe was a shimmering dark charcoal color with black trim. He lifted it off the rack slowly taking it in. This was it. No question. He made his way to one of the dressing rooms and saw that Ron was also on his way to one with an arm full of different robes. He closed the door behind himself and donned the new robe. It fit almost to perfection. It was just slightly too long but that was easily tailored.

"Harry? Can you come have a look?" Ron's voice pleaded from outside the dressing room.

"Hang on." Harry finished doing up the robe.

As he opened the door he saw Ron fidgeting in a set of dark purple robes. Harry thought they looked awful - too Lockhart-ish.

"Do you think Susan would like this?"

"Ron, I'm going to say this one last time, I have absolutely no bloody idea what girls like or don't like."

At that moment, Ginny exited a nearby changing room wearing some new school robes. She seemed to be stifling a laugh, probably at his exasperated statement to Ron. As she caught sight of Harry in the dress robes, she stopped laughing and gave him possibly the oddest look anyone ever had; being that he was who he was, that was saying something.

Her odd expression turned into an equally odd smile. She then cocked her head to one side, put her hands on her hips, and said, "That's not exactly true, is it, Harry?"

"What isn't exactly true?"

She nodded her head towards him. "Did you pick that robe out yourself?"

"I did," Harry answered, somewhat defensively.

"Well then, you do know something about what girls like; you look absolutely incredible. The trim matches your hair nicely and the charcoal color really seems to bring out those eyes of yours." Ginny smiled appreciatively but her tone was that of a professional appraisal.

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly and he cocked his own head to match the angle of hers. _Is she serious or having a go at me?_

"Er, thanks. I was going to go find Madam to have them fitted."

Ginny's smile grew. "Good show." She then turned to a nearby mirror and started to pull at her robes in various places, testing the fit of them. Over her shoulder she said, "Ron, the one you have on is horrible, like something Fred or George would wear. Try again."

"Bugger." Ron stalked off to his changing room, ripping at the robe's catches.

"Wow, Harry! You look wonderful!" Harry turned to see Hermione smiling at him. She was also trying on some school robes. He grinned at her and then shot a look of apology over to Ginny for doubting her honesty. She did not see it, however, as she was still absorbed in the mirror. 

Hermione followed Harry's gaze. "Ginny, can we can't let the boys out buy us in clothing. Pavarti and Lavender would never speak to us again."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ginny answered as if she were barely listening.

"I'm going to find myself some dress ones myself." Hermione turned to rush off to the far end of the shop.

Ginny sighed in resignation as if that were the last thing that she wanted to do but turned from the mirror and followed dutifully. Harry's eyes followed her as she trudged away and were drawn to the way the new robes clung to her lower body. He was snapped back to reality as she turned behind a rack full of witches dress robes. Just in time it seemed as Ron chose to emerge from his dressing room, this time in navy robes with blue trim.

"Well?"

"Much better, but you should ask Hermione or Ginny."

"Oh, I don't know. Apparently you made a good choice. Ginny **really liked the robe you picked out," Ron smirked.**

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Y'know, I don't think she and Dean are going to last much longer." Ron was trying to sound noncommittal but failing.

"You don't say." Harry tried to keep his tone even. He still wasn't sure what to do about the bugging of Ginny's room, or the information obtained from it. 

"Never thought it would, they just don't seem right for each other." 

Harry fought down the temptation to ask him if **anyone would seem right for Ginny to Ron, and replied tonelessly, "You're probably right."**

"Course I am. Who do you think she should be with?" 

Harry's anger surfaced. "Damn it, Ron! Last time, and I mean it, I don't know what girls like so I really couldn't say who she should be with."

Ron ignored the outburst, "I think she was doing better with a Gryffindor, just didn't have the right Gryffindor."

"There's Madam Malkin, be right back." Harry didn't know why he had suddenly become so uncomfortable, but he rushed away from Ron just the same. Luckily, he had actually seen Madam Malkin and managed to have her mark his robes for alterations. She also commented on his choice of a robe and how very honored she was that Harry Potter was her customer. Harry retreated from her as quickly as he could and still remain polite. He seemed surrounded by people determined to make him uncomfortable.

As he gathered some school robes to try on, he spied Hermione at the other side of the store, looking at herself in a mirror. She had picked out a dark green outfit that looked rather Victorian. Harry was unfavorably reminded of Professor McGonagall. He let his nose wrinkle in dislike for her choice and hoped she would not ask his opinion. Ginny's head floated into the scene above a clothing rack. It was shaking negatively and she held up a lacy black outfit. Harry bit his upper lip to keep from laughing as Hermione's eyes almost popped from their sockets. Then she blushed like a Weasley. Ginny and Hermione entered into a lively, animated discussion. Harry guessed that Ginny was trying to talk Hermione into at least trying the black dress robe on. Ginny draped the black one over the rack and left Harry's visual to return a moment later with a maroon dress robe. Hermione made a grab for it, obviously taken with the design and color but Ginny snatched it away. From the hand gestures, Harry could tell that Ginny was forcing Hermione to try the black outfit first. Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms self-consciously.

"Oh fine then!" Harry heard Hermione shout. She grabbed the black dress robe and stomped off to the changing room. He wondered if Ginny were just doing it to get even for making them try on the dress robes in the first place. Ginny took a few steps after Hermione, trying not to laugh, and emerged from behind the clothes rack. Harry swallowed, hard. The white dress robes trimmed in light blue seemed to flow around her. _Good God, she looks just amaz –_

"See anything you like, Harry?" Ron's amused voice sounded over Harry's left shoulder.

Harry quickly looked down to the rack. "Er, they're just school robes. Nothing special."

"Nothing special? That's a fine thing to say." 

"What are you blathering on about?"

"I suppose, after a time, you just get used to looking at them, but they really are nice if you take a minute to appreciate them."

Harry shot a quick guarded look at Ron. "Alright, so they're nice."

"There you go. Just have to try and look at things in a different way sometimes. I know –" Ron stopped talking abruptly. So abruptly that Harry looked up at him to see what was wrong. He was staring open mouthed and bug-eyed in the direction where Ginny had been standing. Harry looked over to see what was affecting Ron so.

Hermione had emerged from the dressing room. She was blushing, probably because the bust line of the dress robe was daring to an extreme. Ginny was silently clapping her approval.

Harry, clearly amused, looked back at Ron, "You were saying about looking at things in a different way…"

Ron finally exhaled a long held breath. "She's got- She's got-"

Harry struggled not to laugh at Ron's sudden and obvious awareness of Hermione's cleavage. He had to admit that it was rather impressive, as was the current enhancing presentation, but Ron's reaction simply overshadowed Harry's own shock at the developments. 

"Sorry, Ron? She's got what?"

Ron tore his eyes from Hermione and looked Harry in disbelief. Harry was pinching his own leg to the point of bruising to keep the look of innocence on his face and not falling to the floor in laughter.

"She's got … some bloody nerve wearing something like that in public."

"Really? Ginny picked it out for her, looks very nice to me. What specifically don't you like about it?" Harry looked back over as if to give another appraising view - not something he had to force himself very hard to do.

"Don't look at her. She's not decent!" Ron made an attempt to cover Harry's eyes but Harry swatted Ron's hand away with an irritated smirk.

As Ginny helped adjust the straps of her outfit, Hermione finally looked up and over to discover that she had a very attentive audience. Her eyes grew even wider than they had when first presented with the black lacey thing she now wore. She clapped a hand to her mouth, turned completely red, and disappeared into her dressing room.

Ginny calmly walked over to Harry and Ron.

"I think you two will have to leave if I am to talk her out of there. Would you mind finishing up here quickly and going on to another shop?"

Ron muttered something intelligible and turned to stomp away. Harry was looking at the ceiling, still trying not to laugh. He felt utterly guilty for having such fun at both his best friends' expense, but it was all too much. 

"Alright there, Harry?" Harry continued to look up but could tell from Ginny's voice she was close to laughing herself.

"You're turning into an evil one, Ginny, but that was bloody priceless." Harry took a deep breath for its calming effect.

"Enjoyed the show then?" 

Harry finally looked down into Ginny's mirth filled eyes. "Oh God, yes! Ron was completely out of sorts."

Ginny raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Not **that show."**

He realized how much better she looked in the white robes now that she was closer to him. This was quite the realization too, seeing as how she had been such a complete vision earlier. 

He smiled warmly, "Oh… **that **show. Actually, I rather preferred the one before it."

He folded the school robes he had picked out over his arm, turning away quickly to find Madam Malkin. Ginny was left staring after him, looking completely baffled by his statement.

"You _liked_ that green monstrosity of hers?!" she called after him.

He stopped abruptly and turned slowly. He swallowed at a small lump in his throat. "No, not that one either. I liked the white one with the light blue trim." 

He smiled at her confused expression. As she slowly looked down to look at her own outfit, he started to turn to leave. He just caught her head whipping back up with a wide-eyed expression of surprise as he walked away.

*

Harry found Ron on a bench outside the clothes shop, not looking too happy. 

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked cheerfully.

Ron looked up suspiciously. "Nothing. Where else do we need to go?"

"Flourish and Blotts. I want to ask them about Occlumency books. There have to be more sources that Durmstang."

"Alright, then we go home?"

"What about the Quality Quidditch Supplies and lunch?" Harry's stomach rumbled loudly to add emphasis to his question.

"Not interested. Not hungry."

Harry looked at Ron with alarm. "What?! What's-"

Ron cut him off, "Let's just go, Harry."

Harry recognized his mood and chose not to press further. "Okay."

The welcome bell tinkled as they entered the familiar bookshop. There was a table display just inside the shop for a new release; Dr. Wedteid's Advice for Young Wizard's on Matter's of the Heart Volume 3: The Basics of Kissing. Harry looked up past the ceiling to Heaven; _Very bloody funny. _

He gave the table a wide berth, consciously reminding himself that he was not a Ravenclaw. He located an attendant near the center of the store and asked about Occulmency only to be met with a blank stare of ignorance. The attendant finally shrugged his shoulders and suggested that Harry look around as it was possible that they had something on the subject. Somewhat dejected, Harry started towards the darkest, dustiest part of the store figuring if an obscure text were anywhere, it would be there.

He had just started on the second stack of books when he bumped into someone behind him.

"Oh, excuse- " Harry bit off the polite phrase as he met the cold gray eyes and pointed face of Draco Malfoy.

Instantly, two wizards, his guards, appeared to either side of Harry. Draco's eyes flicked from one to the other and then settled back on Harry. Draco's wand arm relaxed and a muscle in his right cheek began to twitch. Harry stared back, and his scar began to pulse, not with pain, but with power. They continued to stare each other down and the tension grew overpowering.

Draco's face changed slowly from an expression of quiet hatred to a maliciously, sweet smile. He spoke with sarcastic sympathy, "Heard about your dog, Potter. Pity that. Still though, badly bred mongrels ought to be put down."

It took two very long, completely silent, seconds for Harry's brain to register and decipher what Draco was talking about. Then Harry saw red. 

Thanks again to Basil M for the beta

Millie-chan: easy there, girl! I'm jest getting started, you might be pleasantly surprised if you hang in there

Eris, Queen of the Shadows: well, Harry will be alright I imagine, serves him right for listening in, I wonder if he's learned his lesson? Hmm, probably not

Lara1786: thanks, I'll try

Porphyrophobic Grape: you're very kind, funny is good but I hope it's not too funny because there are some more serious parts (at least I hope they read that way) coming up, 

Emmie: yeah, I hope my name switch didn't throw too many people off, as for who will end up begging who, I can just ask that you keep reading, did your question about the Hermione memories get answered sufficiently?

iced1: as I told Mistress Eris, I don't have too much sympathy for the Pottster myself, but he'll be ok  

DrWeasel: I tried GT.net several weeks ago with my other Post-fic as soon as they started accepting new ones and was told that I had been assigned a beta but then never heard from them again, thanks for the compliments, as for being uncertain about Harry's kissing confidence quotient, I thinks most guys especially teens want to believe they are at least alright at it and perhaps indulge in some "revisionist memory"


	4. Broken Day

4. Broken Day

Ron's mood had definitely improved as Harry's world came back into focus. Ron was chattering away happily as they sat at one of the sidewalk tables of Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlor. They were surrounded by all four of their guards in plain view. 

Harry finally began to actually hear what Ron was saying, "--Creevy when you need him. Oh, I'd love to have a framed picture of that. It was priceless! Brilliant even! I know what memory I'm Leging out of you next! I bet you broke his ruddy jaw."

"No bet here. He broke it," Harry heard one of his guards mutter.

"I broke someone's jaw?" Harry felt groggy, as if drugged.

"Blimey, Harry! What's the matter with you? Yeah, you punched Malfoy in the head, knocked him cold." Ron's words seemed to trigger something inside Harry, and his right hand was suddenly aflame with excruciating pain. He looked down at it and the middle finger was twice its normal size. 

Harry hissed in pain. "I think I broke my hand doing it."

The guard who had muttered earlier turned to one of the others. "Fuchs, keep an eye out while I tend to Mr. Potter's hand."

"Yes, Sar!"

The guard knelt and took Harry's hand gingerly. He probed it for a little while, and Harry winced once or twice. The man was no more than thirty but had a quiet confidence that assured Harry he knew what he was about.

Not looking up, the guard spoke, "Yes, the middle finger is broken. I can fix it without any trouble if you like. Emergency healing is a skill all Aurors must master. I imagine it stings a little."

Harry snorted at the small joke. "Nothing compared to Cruciatus, but if you can fix it, then please do so."

The Auror looked up quickly from Harry's hand at the mention of the Unforgivable. "Right. Read that report after Mr. Weasley finally made it available to the Office. Damn that Fudge. Well, just a minute then."

From within his robes the guard produced a small jar. He removed the top to unleash a foul smelling tar like substance. "I must set the bone first and then apply this Knitting Ointment. It will hurt when I set your finger, but then everything else should be painless. I know the ointment smells awful, but it's much more reliable than bone mending spells. They can be a little tricky in my experience."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Mine too. Someone used one on me once; it went very wrong."

The man looked genuinely intrigued. "Really? Someday, Mr. Potter, when things aren't so worried, I should very much like to buy you a fire whiskey or three. We can 'trade tall tales and talk a little treason' as they say. You seem to have some interesting stories to tell."

"I wish I didn't." Harry said glumly. The Draco encounter had soured what had been a pretty wonderful day up to that point.

The Auror smiled knowingly. "There's an ancient Chinese curse, 'May you live in interesting times.' Don't suppose you've offended anyone Chinese that might want to curse you?"

Ron began to chortle, but he instantly transfigured it into a coughing fit when he received Harry's glare of death. He couldn't blame Ron too much though. Harry had immediately thought of Cho as well. She was already cursing him with a bad kisser reputation. He dismissed the thought quickly as his life had become 'interesting' long before he knew Cho existed.

The Auror ignored Ron's curious reaction completely and gave Harry a look of commiseration. "Ready then?"

"Go ahead," prompted Harry tersely. He grunted softly as the guard jerked at his finger and set the bone. The cool black ointment was then applied and immediately absorbed into his pale skin. The pain vanished.

The Auror spoke with approval, "You bore that well, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, uhm, Sar was it?"

"Oh Merlin, no!" he laughed. "My name is Aaron Fortiner. I'm leader of this security detail. Fuchs' dah was a Muggle, a Sergeant Major in the Royal Marines, so he says that's why he calls me 'Sar', though I don't know how that explains things. Fuchs can be a bit much at times, but I don't think he's unbalanced, entirely that is." Fortiner shot an amused look over at the other Auror, who remained generally impassive but alert. However, a small smile seemed to tug a one corner of Fuchs' mouth. 

Harry rubbed at his repaired hand, which seem to tingle a little. "Thank you then, Mr. Fortiner."

Fortiner was putting away the jar of ointment as he responded, "Please, say nothing more of it, Mr. Potter. Hell of a punch, I must say. Next time, try to contact with only the first knuckle of your first two fingers when you use a fist, and do try to keep your temper under some control."

Harry looked at Fortiner with frustration. "You didn't know what Draco was talking about. I did. I don't know that keeping control was possible."

Fortiner literally waved the excuse away. "Controlling your temper is always possible, just takes practice. I have no doubt that the Malfoy brat deserved that thumping, whatever he said or meant by it, but I also have no doubt that the Malfoys are a dangerous lot. Hitting him or cursing him into next week makes no difference to me. By all means, defend yourself and your honor and make him sorry he brought offense. But loosing control like that is simply not smart. Your friend, Ron, here had to remind you what you had just done. Not a good indication that you were using your brain as well as your fist. If you wish to become an Auror someday, you'll have to learn to fight smart and keep your wits."

"How did you know I wanted to be an Auror?" asked Harry suspiciously.

Fortiner stood and shrugged. "You're Harry Bloody Potter. What else would you be?"

Ron spoke to Fortiner, "Is Harry in any trouble?"

"Trouble? For what? I saw nothing happen worth mentioning again - Fuchs?"

"Sar!" Fuchs braced to attention upon being addressed. 

Fortiner shook his head in wondered amusement, but then turned serious. "What did you see?"

"Sar? See when?"

"In the bookstore."

Fuchs clicked his heels and replied earnestly, "Sar, I saw books."

Fortiner turned to Ron's guards. "And the rest of you?"

"We were watching after young Mr. Weasley here. I'm afraid we didn't see a blessed thing." The Auror who spoke from behind Ron reminded Harry of Fred or George with his slowly shaking head and highly exaggerated expression of regret.

Fortiner turned back to look at Ron with complete innocence. "There don't appear to be any witnesses for any event which might mean trouble for Mr. Potter." 

Ron clapped his hands together in delight. "Brilliant!"

The Auror smiled at Ron. "Quite. Now young sirs, it would be best if we all start back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. I understand that Tom has laid it on rather extravagantly at our new Department Head's request -- a grand man if I do say so."

Ron beamed, and his ears pinked slightly before he hopped up from the chair. "Let's go. I'm starving."

Harry gave Ron a very weak smile. "I thought you weren't hungry?"

"Oh that. Well, nothing like the sight of a beaten and bloodied Malfoy to bring back the appetite."

Harry's small smile faded. "That's awful, Ron."

"You're the one who beat and bloodied him, and I'm awful?"

Harry sighed. "You have a point. Seems my appetite is gone now, but let's go. The others will be waiting for us. What about after lunch?"

Ron grinned with excitement. "Quality Quidditch Supplies of course! I still have to buy **your** birthday present."

"Glad you're back to normal." But Harry didn't sound or feel glad about anything.

*

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, lunch turned into an odd affair. Ron and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be the only ones in a good mood. It was readily apparent that Hermione was not very happy with Ginny, nor could she bring herself to even look over at the boys. Ginny did not seem unhappy, but she was obviously preoccupied and several times during the meal had to have things repeated for her to finally listen to what was being said. Harry was silent and sullen and just picked at his food, even though Tom the Innkeeper had put on a meal worthy of the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had agreed before finding the others that Mrs. Weasley did not need to know about the Draco encounter just yet.

Mrs. Weasley finally pushed away from the table. "Oh this was wonderful! I simply must tell Tom how much I appreciate it. Perhaps even get that berry pie recipe out of him."

After his mom was out of earshot, Ron pleaded through a mouth full of food, "Oh, c'mon Harry, eat something, Draco's a git and he deserved it." 

"You saw Draco Malfoy here?!" Hermione seemed to have forgotten her embarrassment from Madam Malkin's in an instant.

Ron smirked and pointed to Harry with his fork. "You might say Harry ran into him at Flourish and Blotts. You also might say Harry ran over him at Flourish and Blotts. We should start calling him One Punch Potter."

"Shut it, Ron," Harry growled.

"Harry! You didn't!" Hermione's perfect prefect persona was showing. 

"He did!" Ron retorted proudly.

"But Draco's a prefect!"

"Oh, calm down Hermione. We're ages away from school starting, being a prefect doesn't mean a thing until then. Though Draco's unlikely to forget that punch any time soon, or ever!" Ron laughed wickedly.

"What happened, Harry?" Ginny asked with great concern.

Harry took a deep breath. "He said he heard that my dog died and that badly bred mongrels should die, or some such thing to that effect." 

Both girls gasped with their hands over their mouths as Harry continued with a shrug, "Then I hit him."

"See, Hermione? He bloody deserved it!" Ron crossed his arms, as if completely vindicated.

"Quiet, Ron! I need to think for a second."

Ron snorted in disbelief. "What's to think about? Draco's a complete git and needed to be knocked down a peg or four."

"But how would he know about Sirius dying?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Exactly, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron shrugged. "Well, he's a junior Death Eater isn't he? Daddy probably told him."

Hermione shook her head. "The Death Eaters captured in the Ministry haven't been allowed any visitors, not even family. The most likely possibility is that Draco learned it directly from Bellatrix Lestrange or from Voldemort himself."

"Blimey." Ron sat back in his chair dumbfounded, even forgetting to flinch at the mention of You-Know-Who's name.

"Then, I'm sorry I only broke his jaw," Harry said quietly.

"You actually broke his jaw?" asked Ginny in amazement.

"So Ron and our guards said. I don't remember too much about it all. I broke my hand in the process too, but one of the guards fixed it, nice chap."

Hermione started to speak but then stopped herself. She looked like she wanted to scold Harry further, but then thought better of it. "If Draco is in direct contact with Voldemort, we need to tell someone."

"What about Snape?" asked Ginny.

"You want to tell Snape about Draco? Hmph, he'd probably take a hundred points from Gryffindor for nosing into Slytherin business." Ron crossed his arms in disgust.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, I mean what if Draco learned about Sirius from Snape?"

Hermione looked at her doubtfully. "That doesn't really follow, Ginny. Why would Snape tell Draco anything about it? That's Order business, and Snape takes security more seriously than anyone. He's a spy for Heaven's sake."

"I suppose you're right, just a thought. Wait! Couldn't it have been Draco's mother that told him? Aren't she and Bellatrix sisters?"

"Yes, that's true," Harry answered without emotion.

Hermione was wide eyed, "Really? I didn't know that. Still though, it means that it is even more likely there is an active link of communication between Draco and Voldemort. How direct that link is could be important."

"We'll just tell Mr. Weasley when he gets home tonight. That should be enough." Harry's expression made it clear he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Ginny looked at him with her chin in her hand. "Are you alright Harry?"

"No. I miss him." Harry stood abruptly, knocking his chair over. He started to bend over to pick the fallen chair up, but then straightened, drew his empty hand back, left the fallen chair, and walked to the fireplace.

Throwing in a pinch of Floo powder, he shouted, "The Burrow!" and was gone.

*

Right after arriving back at the Burrow, Harry went to his room and lay down on the bed until he fell asleep. He again dreamed of the fight at the Ministry. Draco was there this time. Harry's curses bounced off both Draco and Bellatrix, and they laughed at him while they sent everyone Harry cared about into the Veil one by one. It was dark when he woke to the buzzing from the headboard again. He started to reach for his wand to cast another Silencing Charm, but …

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

This time it was the kitchen Ear that was buzzing. Harry told himself the kitchen was a public area that was open for listening and put the end to his ear.

"-- night too, Mum, Dad. Thanks for today. It was fun."

"You're welcome, Ginny. I am sorry it turned out so badly for Harry though. I did want it to be a special day for all of my children." At Mr. Weasley's words, Harry felt a pang of guilt for having taken away anything from the day that Mr. Weasley had put so much thought into.

"Well, I'm afraid we all went rather overboard on his birthday presents after he left to make it up to him. Don't be too shocked when the accounts come due." Ginny spoke with amusement, but Harry felt even more guilt at having made them feel like they had to try to cheer him up with expensive gifts.

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Well I asked for it, didn't I? I've never been able to spoil any of you before. It was nice to be able to do it at least once."

Ginny replied sincerely, "You've always spoiled us in the most important ways, Dad. Good night."

"Good night, dear. I'll contact Dumbledore on that other matter tomorrow."

Harry pulled the end from his ear and put it away. It sounded like the others had managed to have a good enough time without him, and he was relieved of some of his remorse. And after all, it seemed that he'd actually made Ron's day by hitting Malfoy. He started to close the compartment door but the buzzing started again, this time from Ginny's room. He knew he should just close the door and Silence the buzzing, but having just slept eight hours, he did not want to go back to sleep. And not being in the mood for company, he did not want to leave his room.

_Maybe they will discuss Draco some? I would like to know what Mr. Weasley said about it. I'll never get back to sleep if I don't know that._

Harry put the buzzing end to his ear to join an obvious argument in progress.

"-- bought it." Ginny sounded amused.

Hermione was clearly not amused. "And be known as the Harlot of Hogwarts?!"

Ginny laughed hard. "It wasn't that bad."

"Did you see Ron and Harry gawking at me? It most certainly was that bad." Hermione's indignation was clear.

"That's really the point of dress robes though, to draw attention to oneself." Ginny was trying to sound reasonable, but it was evident from her voice she was enjoying the disagreement a little too much.

"It wasn't me that they were being attentive to, it was these." Harry had a pretty good idea to what Hermione was indicating.

"Be glad that you have those. Some of us aren't so lucky." Harry felt strangely offended at the self-doubt in Ginny's voice. 

"You're lucky enough. I really wish I had your proportions. I hate being this …prominent." Harry tried not to smile at the comment because he still wasn't in the mood to smile, but it proved impossible.

Ginny sighed. "The grass is always greener, or so I hear."

"Mm, so it is. I am really happy with the maroon one though. It's very nice. Thanks for finding it." Hermione seemed genuinely thankful, so Harry assumed the argument was now over.

"You're welcome. The black one was better though." _Or maybe it isn't._

But Hermione laughed. "You buy it then."

"I really don't have the coloring for black. My skin is too pale. The undead look went out ages ago."

"It's still popular with some Muggles, they call it goth. I think it's awful though, and you're right, I don't think you should wear black. But you surprised me when you bought the white one. You said it wasn't at all comfortable to wear, and you weren't crazy about the styling."

"I got a second opinion." Ginny's voice sounded uncertain, like she really didn't want to talk about it.

"How do you get a second opinion on what is comfortable? It either is or it isn't."

Ginny answered neutrally, "Harry liked the way it looked." _Oh, **that** white one. She didn't have to do buy it if she didn't like it._

"Ah, of course, the things we endure for our men." Hermione was attempting to sound profound.

Ginny sniggered. "He's not my man."

"Ah, of course."

Ginny laughed harder. "Shut it, Hermione."

Hermione was suddenly curious. "Did you pick out Harry's? He looked nice. He looked **very** nice."

"No, he managed that all by himself."

"He managed well then."

"I told him so too. I don't think he thought I was serious. I overheard him talking to Ron before I came out of my dressing room. He said he didn't know what girls liked. I told him that if he picked the robe out himself then he did." Ginny sounded proud of herself. Harry felt worse than he had in the shop for doubting her word.

"That was rather bold of you. Not something you would have done a couple years ago." Hermione's tone reflected Ginny's pride.

"Too right it wasn't! It's nice being able to function around him as a semi-normal person. Two or three years ago, I would have peed my knickers at the sight of him in that robe."

"Eew, Ginny!"

"Well, he was bloody magnificent in it!" Harry's cheeks heated, and he swallowed at that troublesome lump.

"But you're over him." Hermione sounded doubtful.

"Yes, over him, but he's still magnificent," Ginny said reasonably.

Hermione laughed softly. "Someday you'll define for me what you think 'over him' means?"

"Mm, someday. But then that same day, you'll have to explain how you can have no romantic interest in Harry and comment on how nice he looks too," countered Ginny.

"Okay, okay, I get your point, but **I didn't say 'magnificent'; I said 'nice.'" **

"You said 'very nice', with emphasis on 'very.'" A touch of anger was creeping into Ginny's voice.

"I think you're too defensive about the whole matter." _It does sound that way._

"Perhaps I am." Ginny sniggered and then asked, "Did you see Ron's first choice for a dress robe? I am afraid my dear brother is hopeless."

"The navy? I thought he looked rather good in that. I mean to say that Susan would probably like it a lot." Hermione added the last sentence very quickly.

"No, he had on some purple thing before the navy. It was garish to the point of evil."

"Missed it then."

"That's a bit of a shame really. It was so horrid. Seeing him in that thing would have cured you of wanting to snog him." Ginny had tried to keep a serious quality with her words but ended up laughing.

"Honestly! Can we forget about all that please?" Harry could almost see Hermione blushing. _Yes, please, let's all forget about the kissing conversation._

Ginny stopped laughing. "Do you think Harry is really okay? Hiding away in his room all afternoon?" _I wasn't hiding, exactly._

"Your mum looked in on him throughout the rest of the day. He was sleeping peacefully enough." Harry grimaced. _If that was peaceful, I'd hate to experience a real nightmare. _

"He seemed so cheerful just before he left Madam Malkins. I mean, if I didn't know any better, I'd have said he was flirting with me, and doing a bloody fine job of it." _Was I? She looked nice. Someone needed to tell her._

"Hence, the questionable purchase of the white dress robe."

Ignoring Hermione, Ginny continued, "But then he was a different person at lunchtime. That Draco business really seemed to shake him up." Ginny laughed and continued, "But I suppose it shook Draco up even more!"

"It's not funny, Ginny." Hermione was again in Prefect mode.

"Oh come off it, Hermione. Tell me that if we ever try mixing genders in the Legilimency and Occlumency training that you're not going to be tempted to go find that particular memory and see it first hand."

"I might, but it still isn't funny. If Draco is working for Voldemort, then he is not just some git that had a good thrashing coming to him. He's dangerous, and he might have seriously hurt Harry." 

"Dad didn't seem to be worried when we told him."

"Were you listening to the same conversation as I was? He seemed very concerned to me."

"He said that Voldemort's forces were severely weakened by the attack on the Ministry. The core Death Eaters were all captured," replied Ginny matter-of-factly.

"Yes, so they will be actively trying to find replacements. Where better than the families that supported him in the past? I have little trouble believing that Draco is now a Death Eater."

"Harry did okay. Harry did better than okay. Even without his guards, I don't think he has much to worry about from the likes of Draco Malfoy."

"Draco could have had help too. At school, he always has others nearby." Harry could tell that Hermione was truly worried.

"But he didn't."

"But he could have, or he could have been a little more Slytherin and attacked from the shadows before Harry or the guards knew he was there. Point is; we'll have to be careful at school this year." _That is something to consider; I wonder how long Draco was there before I bumped him? Was it just a chance meeting?_

Ginny snorted. "You know, I had always heard that there was no place in the world safer than Hogwarts. We all seem to do well at turning that axiom into rubbish with our little adventures."

Hermione spoke grimly, "Or maybe the world is just that dangerous outside of Hogwarts."

"Now there's a cheery thought for bedtime. Speaking of which, I'm knackered. Good night, Hermione."

Hermione yawned. "Night, Ginny." 

As Harry put the Ear away, he vowed to protect both of them no matter what he had to do, or who he had to do it too. He then resigned and consigned himself to a restless night of more nightmares.__

Sorry for the cliffie last chapter (I hate them myself) but it just got too long and it seemed like a good place to break it up. Anyway, here's the next. Thanks again to Basil M for the beta.

Emily: thank you, I had some fear that maybe the ships were going too slow, but then I realized that it's only been a couple days in story time, guess it seems longer to me so I'll just relax and enjoy and hop that you guys do as well, I think Ron and Susan make an interesting combination too… for now anyway, writing as fast as my stubby little fingers and addled brain will allow

Pegasus: I'm glad that you found this story too, and the others as well, also glad that you choose to review with such nice compliments, hope I remain worthy. 

Porphyrophobic Grape: yeah but Draco learned a little about paybacks (too bad they (probably) don't wire broken jaws shut in the Wizarding World) and he'll learn even more latter on if I am not mistaken and I'm probably not, I am trying to maintain a nice balance with romance and humor and the other stuff so I appreciate your indication that it's working

Millie-chan: I understand completely, there are certain ships that drive me nuts, some in a good way and some in a bad way, and I only write the ones that drive the good way, I really like naughty Ginny and suave Harry as well, hmm, to bad I don't write smut…anymore

john: H/G is probably my favorite as well, thanks for the JK comment, high praise indeed

Alisama2: thank you, going as fast as I dare

Punkin: evil?! me?! nah. I had a lot of fun writing the robe shop stuff so I'm glad you had fun reading it, bad kissers are the worst, but one person's bad kisser is another's knee-weakener, it's all about compatibility, I don't know that anyone in this story has hit the right compatibility combination …yet

jeff: thanks


	5. Party Preparations

5. Party preparations

"Neville! Thank God you're here!" Harry sprang up from the tree he had been sitting under and ran to shake his friend's hand vigorously.

Harry's enthusiastic greeting apparently startled Neville because he responded shakily. "Hey, Harry. Uh, nice to see you too?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you. I just remembered though, it's your birthday too! You can help take some of the spotlight off me!" Harry was genuinely grinning for perhaps the first time since the now infamous Draco incident.

"My birthday was two days ago. But how did you even know that it was near this time of year?" 

Harry awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Oh. Well … uh … you see… hmm." _Can I tell Neville about the Prophesy? It might actually involve him._

"Don't worry about it, Harry. I don't really care. As to my birthday, I got a new wand out of it. Gran was really upset when I told her about Dad's old one getting broken, but she finally forgave me. Took her long enough though, I mean really, I was only fighting Death Eaters, that's all. Look at my new one, Harry!" Neville drew the wand slowly and carefully. "Isn't it fantastic? Twelve and half inches, blood oak and dragon heartstring. Ole Olivander almost fainted dead away when it chose me, said it had been laying about the shop for centuries."

"So you'll share the birthday burden then?" asked Harry eagerly.  
  


Neville shook his head regretfully. "Sorry, but don't you think that would be awful for everyone? I mean, I don't really care about getting gifts and all, but if we say we are celebrating both our birthdays, people might feel uncomfortable that you're the only one receiving presents. I think it's best to keep me out of it."

Harry's smile faded quickly. "I suppose you're right. Bugger."

"He **is** right, and very sweet too for thinking of how others would feel in that situation." Hermione had come up from behind Harry, smiling brightly at Neville.

Neville blushed. "Hey, Hermione, it's good to see you again."

"And you. Don't mind Harry too much. He's been in a foul mood ever since he ran into Draco in Diagon Alley."

"Ron owled me about that. I think I'd be smiling for weeks if I managed to get a free poke at that git." Neville mimed taking a swing at an imaginary Draco.

Hermione's smile was gone in an instant, replaced by an expression of exasperation. "Honestly! Boys!"  

Utterly baffled, Neville watched her leave in a huff. "What's her problem then? I didn't mean to offend her."

"I think she's allergic to testosterone. Any trouble getting here?"

Neville shook his head, turning back to Harry. "Not until I reached the outer boundary, then the reporters got rather thick."

Harry made a face and looked over Neville's left shoulder. "Yeah, I can see them from here, bloody vampires."

"Hah! Bloody vampires, that's funny." Seeing Harry looking darkly at the throng of reporters, he amended, "Or maybe not."

"What's the commotion?" Harry pointed to the reporters who had sprung into a whirl of activity.

Neville craned his neck. "I dunno, looks like someone is trying to get through."

The small crowd suddenly parted with great speed. All of them seemed to be holding their noses and/or retching as they fled. Fred and George Weasley were left standing in the vacated space, grinning evilly. Their own eyes were watering as well. They proceeded to cross the threshold of the magical boundary that was keeping the reporters at bay. Once past it, they turned and started walking backwards, making rude gestures at the reporters as they went. 

They were so intent on their insulting deeds that they passed by Harry and Neville and went a good distance before they noticed the other two young Wizards. Fred and George stopped and laughed at themselves and each other before walking forward to greet Harry and Neville.

Scratching at his cheek, Fred grinned mischievously. "Ah, sorry 'bout that, got carried away you know."

"Do you really want to be getting on the bad side of those reporters?" Harry asked in a warning tone.

Fred shrugged. "Reporters don't have any other kind of side. Besides all publicity is good publicity, especially if it's bad publicity. Who wants to buy practical jokes from someone with a polite, respectable reputation?"

George threw one more rude gesture towards the reporters before turning to back up his brother. "Quite right. If just one of those useless lumps of flesh over there writes about how we almost suffocated them today with our new and improved dungbombs, then we can expect a significant and immediate jump in sales."

Fred jumped in, "So you see, paradoxically, even useless lumps of flesh have their uses."

"Speaking of useless lumps, good show on using Draco Malfoy for a little stress reduction," George said to Harry with a 'thumbs up' gesture.

"We still owe him a thumping for that time after the Slytherin Quidditch match last year. Left before we could deliver," added Fred.

Neville laughed. "Ah, but you left with such style!"

George put a hand over his heart in a thoughtful motion. "It was one of our finer moments, perhaps our finest yet."

Fred turned away from Harry to address Neville. "Neville, old man, might we have a private word with Harry?"

George dropped his hand to his side. "We won't be long."

"Yes, that's fine. I suppose I should go find Hermione and apologize, though I'm not sure what exactly I'm supposed to be apologizing for." 

George grinned knowingly. "Remember who you're talking to, Neville. No need to tell us about Hermione. That one has absolutely no discernable sense of humor. We'll come find you soon. Once she sees us, she'll forget all about being cross with you."

"Our mere presence is enough to unhinge the poor girl." Fred spoke as if this fact confused him, but then he grinned as well.

As Neville walked away, the twins took positions to either side of Harry. He was immediately on guard.

Fred linked his arm into Harry's with some force. "Let's take a walk, shall we Harry?"

"What's all this about?" Harry asked now very worried.

George linked his arm forcefully into Harry other arm, assuring no escape was possible. "Just a chat."

Fred continued pleasantly enough, "Having a nice stay so far?"

"I suppose," answered Harry slowly.

"Our old room comfy enough for you?" George was also being very pleasant – too pleasant.

"I suppose," answered Harry even slower.

"It's not much, but we did so much in there, invented so many things – Extendable Ears for example." Fred included a raised eyebrow with his words.

Harry swallowed, mental alarms screaming.

George tightened his grip on Harry's arm. "We never would have gotten away with any of it, if we didn't have some sort of precautions against snooping or tampering or unauthorized use."

"Er, Fred, George, please …uhm…I really didn't mean to--" Harry was fairly certain he was in for some manner of pain.

Still pleasant but also tightening his grip, Fred continued, "I must admit that we were somewhat careless with the password choice, sentimentality getting to us as our years advance."

"But passwords are not the only defense against prying eyes," added George.

"Or ears."

George nodded approvingly to his brother. "Oh, nice one, Fred. So, Harry, my boy, you should learn to be more careful in the future. Getting caught by us is no big shame, we know all the tricks, but back at school that Umbridge hag nabbed you once or twice as well. We think you need to start being more careful."

Harry breathed in relief. "So you're not angry?"

Fred loosened his grip on Harry's arm. "That'd be a bit hypocritical of us, to be angry at you for using something that we invented and set up."

George also eased the pressure. "We know that you would never use anything you hear in a malicious fashion."

"At least no more malicious than we might." Fred smiled.

"We are having this little chat to point out that if certain knowledge were to be made public, you now have as much to explain as we do," warned George.

"So no sense in any of it becoming public. Agreed?" Fred held out his hand for a shake.

Harry took it with a small smile. "Agreed."

Fred released Harry's hand abruptly. "Right then. Now that that's out of the way, whose daft idea was it to make your birthday a formal affair? I mean I managed to find some really smashing purple robes at Malkins, but honestly, I ask you, formal? Dad's not going Percy on us, is he?"

"No, that'd be Ron. It was his idea to dress for the occasion." Harry struggled to keep from laughing, certain that he knew which robes Fred was referring to.

George snorted in disgust. "You're joking. Ickle Ronniekins? I don't believe it. Wait, yes, I do believe it, but I detect the foul stench of First Girlfriend Syndrome." Then he sniffed himself. "Or is that left over dungbomb?"

"Susan wasn't anywhere nearby when Ron suggested it," Harry stated in a defensive manner, though he didn't really feel the least bit defensive.

George shook his head sadly. "Doesn't matter. The evil clutches of the First Girlfriend are all-knowing and all-controlling."

Harry felt the urge to smile, but fought it down. He was determined to stay in the bad mood he had been in for the past few days. "Susan's alright. Your mum was the one who finalized the decision. Thought it was a brilliant idea." 

"Having bloody money will be the end of this family," muttered Fred. 

Again, George shook his head sadly. "Too right it will." But then he brightened. "Well, my most handsome of brothers, shall we go save young Longbottom from young Granger?"

"Mm, let's. I just love those disapproving looks she gives me. Keep hoping she'll threaten to put me over her knee."

"Hah! Not before me, she disapproves of me loads more than she does you."

"Codswallop! Did you hear how she yelled at me over testing the Skivving Snackboxes on those first years? The girl has quite an impressive pair of…lungs. Do you reckon having so much volume lets her generate so much volume? She curled my nose hair with that rant." 

"You dolt! That was me she yelled at."

"Oh, was it? Are you sure? I keep mixing us…" They continued to argue about which one of them Hermione disapproved of more as they walked towards the house, leaving Harry to retake his seat under the tree.

"So what did they want then?" Ginny's voice sounded from behind the tree's thick trunk.

"Sorry?" asked Harry as he turned to face her. She had a packaged tucked under one arm.

With her free hand, she thumbed over to her brothers. "Fred and George. I saw Neville, and he said the twins were having a talk with you."

"Oh that. They wanted to know whose idea it was for the party to be formal. They were a little surprised that it was Ron." Harry managed the selective answer smoothly.

 "I'll bet. Speaking of which, I've come to give you your present. It's early, but then you'll see why I want you to open it now." Ginny sat, crossing her legs and holding out the package for Harry to take.

"Alright. Thanks." Harry took the package from her and shook it near his ear. 

Ginny giggled. "Better hope it's not some of Fred and George's fireworks. You might loose your head that way."

"Oh. Good point. Well, it was silly to shake it when you want me to open it right now anyway."

"Yes, silly."

Before Harry could stop himself, he said, "I **can be silly sometimes you know." Harry managed to stop himself from adding, 'silly and ridiculous,' which would have most likely given away the fact that he had been recently listening to certain things that he should not have been listening to. _This kissing business must be bothering me more than I thought. _**

Ginny looked at him quizzically. "Uh, oh-kaay. Good to know."

Harry looked down to the birthday gift, grateful for the distraction, and quickly busied himself with opening it. It was a very nice pair of black shoes.

"I think they'll go really well with the dress robes you bought."

Harry nodded his approval. "They will. Thanks. I hadn't even thought of buying shoes to wear with it. All I have are these brown ones I have on now."

Ginny shook her head in wonder. "Brown shoes with gray and black dress robes? Honestly. Boys."

Harry chuckled. "You've been hanging around with Hermione too much."

Ginny nodded in grudging agreement. "Oh, almost forgot, I wanted to ask you to let me have a look right after you get dressed. Not sure what mayhem Fred or George or any of my other dear brothers will have planned, so I'd like to see the new shoes and the new robes on you before anyone mucks it all up."

"Alright with me, I was going to get ready about three so come to the room about a quarter after?"

Ginny huffed. "Fifteen minutes? Damn. How nice that must be. I reckon it will take me at least an hour."

"I'm sure the result will be well worth it."

"Are you? …And why is that?" Ginny cocked her head to the side and smiled demurely.

Harry smiled back. "Well, you always look nice. I'm sure **you remembered to buy shoes that would go with the white robes of yours."**

"How did you know I bought the white ones?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"Oh, well. I guess I just assumed you did, since that was the last set I saw you in. Perhaps it was presumptive of me," covered Harry.

"No, not too much. The shop was severely lacking in selections near my size and taste."

"Sorry. So you don't really care for the ones you ended up with?" 

Ginny shrugged. "They're alright. There were certain …benefits I appreciated."

"And I'm sure Dean will appreciate it too. Is he coming to the party?"

"Wh? — Oh, Dean. Yes, he has to help his father with something this afternoon, but said he should be along in time for dinner. That's alright with you isn't it? That I invited him?"

Harry smiled amiably. "Of course it is. We're roommates and get along fine. It will be nice to see him before the term starts."

"Oh, good then." Ginny smiled but... _She seems disappointed, what did I say? What didn't I say?_

She turned to leave and looked back over her shoulder, "I'll be by a quarter after three then."

Harry allowed himself to watch her walk away, very much appreciating the view. When she was gone, he returned to his tree until it was time to dress for the party.

*

The new robes fit wonderfully. This was the first time Harry had tried them on since Madam Malkin had altered them. Harry could imagine Ginny shaking her head at that too, and commenting about boys again. The change in the fit of the robes was noticeable, even to Harry, who, despite the girl's praise in the shop, did not consider himself a good dresser. After all, from having to deal with Dudley's leftovers there was little to work with. The robes now moved with him instead of fighting his motions, and it seemed to imbue him with confidence that, just maybe, he did look good in them. The shoes were also a pleasant surprise in that they seemed to form themselves to his feet and continuously pulse and vibrate in a soothing manner. They were obviously enchanted to do so and must have cost Ginny quite a lot of gold. He would definitely need to think of a way to thank her.

As he turned to look into Fred and George's mirror, it let out a wolf whistle and made a few suggestive remarks in a husky female voice. Harry attempted to make his hair behave, but it was having none of that. In a fit of frustration, he violently shook his head and ran his hands through his willful hair, consciously avoiding the motions he had seen both his father and Ron use in previous months. He was not trying to appear 'Quidditchy' as they had. He just wanted the whole damn mess to lie down. He finally stopped his attack on his head and looked up. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Obviously, his hair was determined to be contrary. After such a forceful attack, Harry would have expected it to be even wilder, but there was actually some semblance of order now.

He continued to scrutinize his appearance so closely, that when a knock at the door sounded, he almost jumped out of his new shoes. He chuckled at himself for being so edgy, but then reminded himself that he was supposed to be in a bad mood and stopped the chuckle with a final scowl into the mirror.

Harry opened the door and completely forgot how to scowl or frown or do anything else besides smile. However long Ginny had taken getting ready, the results were more than worth it, as he had predicted. Her long red hair was accented by a few braids and small white flowers, and the styling framed her smiling face just so. Her dress robes had also been altered to fit much better and accented her lithe form just so. Harry blinked, curious if this vision would disappear when he did so. 

The smile Ginny had initially worn faded slowly to that same odd expression she had when she first saw him in these robes. She muttered something he didn't quite hear. 

Breathing had suddenly become difficult, and Harry was only able to utter, "Sorry?"

"I said…I may need to help Hermione with hers."

"Oh." Harry was fairly certain that was not what she had said, as the last word sounded suspiciously like 'knickers,' but he forced that thought away as it was best not to dwell on images of Ginny's knickers. He was having a tough enough time dealing with just how perfect she looked in her white dress robes. Notions of her more intimate apparel might have far reaching consequences he was not ready to deal with...yet.

Ginny explained, "Her dress robes, she was having a little trouble with it so I might not be able to stay here long."

"Right. Well, you just wanted a look, yes? The shoes are perfect and the most comfortable things I think I've ever had on any part of my body. Thank you, but they are really too much." Harry turned around in a clumsy manner to give her a full viewing of his outfit.

"Not too much, just right I'd say. You look magnificent."

Harry stopped turning at one complete revolution and gave an uncomfortable grin. "So do you. You looked great in the shop but now…wow."

"Madam Malkin did an incredible job. It's even comfortable now. It wasn't when I first tried it on. It was a bit binding here and here." Harry tried to look at the areas of her body she indicated with each 'here' in a detached appraising manner, but he ended up licking at dry lips.

"Yes," Harry squeaked but then continued in a normal voice, "She did do a good job, didn't she?"  

"Alright Harry? You sound funny."

Harry cleared his throat. "I'm okay." Then he offered her his arm. "Would you like to go down the stairs together?"

"Well, I did tell Hermione that I would help her dress, but it is her fault she's having so much trouble. The black robes were much easier to get on."

Harry laughed, curiously no longer able to maintain his bad mood. "No doubt. There was much less to them, wasn't there?"

Ginny laughed in response and took the proffered arm. They walked to the stairs and began to descend into a cacophony radiating from the lower level. The sounds of music, loud voices, and manhandled crockery were unmistakable.

However, as the lower room came into view for them on the ill lit stairway, all sounds but the music died. The shock of the lowered volume stopped the arm-linked couple on the fifth stair-step from the landing. There was a crash of a single plate, and Harry looked over to see Mrs. Weasley staring at them with her hand over her mouth in look of absolute astonishment. As Harry searched the other faces of the room, he discovered they were all looking towards his way, and they were all just as flabbergasted as Molly Weasley. Harry looked over to Ginny, who shrugged back at him. She obviously did not know what the problem was either.

Of course it was one of the twins, Fred specifically, wearing his shatteringly awful purple robes, which broke the spell on the room. "Oi! I thought this was a birthday party, not a ruddy wedding. When does the vicar arrive?"

Confused, Harry finally saw his and Ginny's reflection in the glass of the family clock. In the dim light of the stairs, his robes looked completely black. The blue trim of Ginny's had been muted and actually made the rest of the robes look that much more of a pristine white. They did look like they belonged on top of a multi-tiered wedding cake.

Harry again turned to Ginny who wore a look of wide-eyed surprise as she had also seen the reflection. As she turned to meet his gaze, she broke into hysterical laughter when she saw his expression of abject horror. Harry's expression changed from that of horror back to one of confusion as Ginny continued to laugh until in tears.

As the room resumed its melee of sounds Harry tried to start forward down the stairs again. "Er, right. Well, shall we go on down?"

Holding him back, Ginny burst into a fresh peal of laughter. "What Harry? Not going to kiss the bride?"

"Er, no," he responded shakily and, after disengaging his arm from hers, continued down the stairs alone. His good humor was gone, and he was not entirely sure why. It had taken all of Harry's self control not to grab her and kiss her on the stairs instead of walking away. But to kiss her in front of everyone… To kiss her and have her laugh even harder because he probably **was a horrid kisser… To ask what exactly was so damned funny that she was in tears…To acknowledge that he had actually wanted to kiss her… It was all too confusing and too frightening to contemplate at the moment. **

It was best just to get on with the party.

A/N: Well, I ended up splitting this installment into two parts, this being the first. I did this due to length. The next is almost done and will probably be posted this weekend or Monday next week. Thanks once more to Basil M for the beta.

schmidie-lee83: will do or at least will try, thank you

siriusrawkssox: thanks, I like wicked

crystalheart81: I hope I finish it too, I do intend to if that's any comfort

Life, Love Sanity: yeah I've done mostly sprints in the past fics, I don't know that this will end up as a marathon but it will at least be a 5K, hoping I don't burn out too soon

john: thanks, I try

Punkin: sorry for the longer than usual wait, the next chapter will be up very soon so perhaps that will make up for it, I had a cracked rib once and that was no picnic, but I imagine a broken jaw hurts quite a bit more, which is probably why I did it to Draco, I don't like him too much

Waywren Truesong: glad you approve of the Malfoyishness of the comment he made, I would have to say that that was the first scene I came up with when thinking up this story line, as to Harry and Fortiner, for now we can take comfort in that that seems to be what Harry wants as well, as they say though, be careful what you wish for…

Emmie: Ah good, glad your question was addressed to satisfaction and that you're enjoying the story, as I read somewhere else, Ron IS the biggest H/G shipper ever

Gaps: Thank you, I was hoping for that reaction

Porphyrophobic Grape: thanks, I do appreciate it, sorry my update wasn't very soon but here it is anyway, the next chapter should be along shortly


	6. Birthday Reflections

6. Birthday Reflections

Harry walked into the great room, barely seeing who was there or what any of them were doing. The large table in the middle of the room was full of different foods and beverages, and he began to wander around it absently, not really bothering to notice or caring what he was nibbling on.

"Hello, Harry. It's been awhile."

Harry turned to find the friendly face of Remus Lupin and offered a weak smile to him. Lupin was dressed better but looked sadder than the last time Harry had seen him. Smiling to himself ruefully, Harry guessed the same could be said of him.

"Hullo, Professor. How are you?" 

Professor Lupin managed an uncertain smile. "Fine. Fine. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch, but I've been busy with …certain arrangements."

Harry shrugged the apology off. "I haven't done much at my end either, so no bad feelings from me. I would like to do better with that though."

"No doubt you'll be sick of me by the school year's end."

Harry could not keep the excitement from his voice or the genuine grin from his face. "You'll be back teaching? Defense?" 

The Professors smile became more certain at Harry's reaction. "Yes. It seems I now have the backing of the Minister of Magic, if you can imagine. Actually, I didn't really want to go through the whole spectacle again, but Dumbledore assures me there will be none and insisted that I at least try."

"I'm glad. You were the best. 'Are the best,' I mean to say."

The older Wizard chuckled softly. "Ah, well, considering who my competition is in that particular field as far as your past instructors, I can't argue. However, I hear that you might be seeking the job."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not hardly. The DA was just a necessity. Now that we have a proper teacher, I don't really see that it needs to continue."

Professor Lupin fixed Harry with a shrewd stare. "Hmm, I am tempted to insist that you be my assistant, but I wouldn't want to ruin your sixth year for you. It's always the most fun. No OWLS. No NEWTS. Old enough to get into loads of trouble, too young to know better or to care or both. Do try to have fun this year Harry, as a personal favor to me."

"Yes, sir."

Mrs. Weasley, who now seemed fully recovered from the stairwell scene, interrupted, "Remus, might I borrow Harry for a moment?"

"Of course, Molly. I'll talk to you later, Harry. There are a few things we need to discuss, but best to wait until after the party I think."

"Later then,** Professor.**" The added emphasis again brought smiles to them both. Harry was turned away from Professor Lupin and steered towards a door that he did not recognize. Mrs. Weasley knocked loudly.

"Enter," answered a familiar woman's voice.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a gentle nudge. "Go on in, Harry. You shouldn't be but a few moments."

Harry entered the small room to find Professor McGonagall sitting in a comfortably plush seat. She looked at him over the top of her glasses as he closed the door behind him. Wordlessly she motioned him to the identical chair opposite from her.

Professor McGonagall straightened formally. "Mr. Potter, you are well?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Can you guess why I am here?"

Harry wondered what he could possibly have to answer for to her over summer holiday. "Uh, my run in with Draco?"

"No, Mr. Potter." Harry could swear he saw a twitch at the side of her severe mouth threatening a smile. "Unless you are referring to the altercation at the end of the last school year, I don't know what you are talking about. I am here on Gryffindor business." 

"Gryffindor business?"

"Gryffindor Quidditch business."

"Oh… Oh! The new Captain! Who is it?"

"It's you, if you want the job."

"Me? I thought it would be Katie. She has more experience."

"No, she doesn't. She may be a year older, but you were the first first-year to join the house team in a very long time. This means she joined the team the same year you did. In any event, I think you are a better choice."

Harry was pleased with the offer, but it did not excite him as he thought it should. Professor Lupin had just finished telling him to have fun. He'd watched Oliver and Angelina drive themselves and others to the edge of madness with their captaincies. Flying was his refuge. When everything else was rubbish, he could always escape into the air above the pitch. It had been Hell when he had been banned from Quidditch the previous year. He could tolerate everything else as long as he could occasionally fly and forget. What Professor McGonagall was offering was very flattering, but it threatened to make his greatest refuge against the world and place it on a list of fairly weighty responsibilities he already had. He remembered Professor Dumbledore's tear.

"I want…I think…I think Ron would be better for it. Er, no offense."

"Mr. Weasley? And why would you think that?"

"Ron's lived and breathed Quidditch his whole life. He knows every play and every drill ever flown on a pitch. And you know Keeper is a better position for Captain. As a Seeker, I have to find and catch the Snitch. I'm libel to miss seeing it if I have to worry about what else is happening in the game. A Keeper has to pay attention to where the Quaffle is at all times, so he naturally has to know what is going on everywhere on the pitch. 

Harry scratched at his ear and spoke sheepishly, "And I have to admit that I simply don't want it, so I might not give it my all. I do want us to win, no matter who ends up as Captain"

"I see."

"Sorry Professor."

The elder witch smiled warmly. "No need to be sorry, Harry. I think your decision is the right one for you – and the team. Mr. Weasley is a fine choice, but we won't tell him he was not the first choice, alright? This is one of the reasons I do this privately. You're not the first to turn down the Captaincy, and it would not do to undermine the new Captain with thoughts that he or she was not the first on the list."

"Yes, Professor. I understand."

"Well, back to your party then and Happy Birthday, Harry!"

"Thank you, Professor."

Harry smiled at her and left the room, feeling lighter than he had when he had entered. It was remarkable how exhilarating saying 'no' to a new responsibility was. His good mood had returned once again, and he felt a lot more sociable now. 

Fred and George were the first to approach him. Harry stifled a snicker at Fred's purple robes. George's lime green and bright orange ones were a visual treat as well. They handed him a small, plain brown package.

"Thought you might like these, seeing as you're having so much fun with our Ears," George whispered conspiratorially.

Seeing Harry holding the package at arms length, Fred laughed. "Don't worry. It won't explode. Rather not draw attention to the contents just yet."

Harry still opened the gift cautiously. As the top of the box came off, Harry squinted to protect his eyes from whatever happened to be inside. He opened them with curiosity as it appeared to be a regular pair of black glasses. In fact, it appeared to be his pair of black glasses, so much so that he had to check to see that he was still wearing his.

"Uh, thank you?"

Fred explained, "Oh, I know they don't look like much, but they're actually a prototype companion for the Extendable Ears. They're Extendable Eyes."

George continued, "Yeah, we made them look like your own glasses as much as we could, so no one would know when you're wearing them."

Harry regarded the gift with fresh interest. "How do they work? Like Omnioculars?"

Fred shook his head. "No, you can't record anything with these, play it back and such. You can look around corners though and increase the distance you can see up to a few hundred yards. We tried to allow it to look through things, but the lenses kept melting, rather painfully I might add. It takes a bit of practice, but you simply will the Eyes to go look where you want them to and off they go. We even thought to include the corrective part of your regular glasses."

George winked at Harry. "Should be smashing for those bloody boring History classes, you can just give your eyes a walk around the school. Or if you happen to be missing an answer on an exam in that or some other class…well, there you are."

Fred fixed Harry with a pointed stare. "However, we have charmed so as not to allow you to spy on a certain white-robed, red-haired, all-too-female relative of ours. At least while she's less than decently attired."

Harry blushed furiously and sputtered, "I wouldn't… I couldn't…"

Fred laughed. "Couldn't you? Oh relax, Harry. We are mostly certain that you wouldn't, at least without her permission, but just the same though, a precaution. Unlike a certain prat who shall remain Percy, we enjoy being a part of this family, and Mum would surely kick us to the curb if… well, no need to finish that thought, right?"

Harry swallowed. "Oh God, no, please don't."

George smirked at Harry's discomfort. "Right then, give them a go and get us a report in a few weeks about how they work."

Harry pocketed the new glasses and kept his old ones on his face for the time being. He again visited the table of food and began picking at it. He looked up while munching on a carrot stick to see Ron walking towards him with a familiar look on his face. It was much the same look he wore when he received the prefect badge. _He's seen McGonagall. Right, now, Harry, be surprised and supportive._

"Are you alright, Ron?"

Ron suddenly seemed to see him and broke into a huge grin. "Harry! I just… That is, McGonagall just…"

But then he stopped talking and directed an expression of fear and sympathy towards Harry. _He's worried as to how I'll take it. Isn't this a sticky one? I can't congratulate him because I can't know yet, and he's too concerned as to how I'll handle it to tell me. Just have to force it out of him._

"McGonagall was here? What did she want? Are you in trouble? Am I? Oh, the Malfoy thing! She wanted your side of it, didn't she? Before I get expelled for swatting him. Damn, I knew I wasn't going to get away with it."

"Hunh? What are you – No Harry, she wanted to… What I mean is, she offered… Oh Bloody Hell! I'm the new Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team!"

Harry breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Ah, excellent! So I'm not expelled?"

"Well, no," answered a confused Ron.

As nonchalantly as he could manage, Harry said, "Oh, good. Did you want some pumpkin juice? I was just going to get myself a glass."

Ron was dumbfounded. "Harry did you hear what I said? I'm the new team captain."

"Oh that. I heard. Did you want the juice or not?" Harry kept his face straight as long as he could as he watched the different emotions wash over Ron's face. When the third angry scowl appeared, Harry burst into laughter. 

"Congratulations, Ron. You deserve it. You'll be brilliant!"

"You're a bloody– You had me going."

"I meant to."

"So you're okay with it? My being captain?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" answered Harry earnestly.

Ron shrugged. "Thought maybe you might want the position."

Harry responded with the truth, "I've thought about it a few times, but, really, I'll have more fun just playing and leave the important Quidditch stuff to you, Captain."

"Really?! Excellent!" They shook hands and even risked a quick uncomfortable embrace. Ron's impossibly huge smile faded to a blank stare as he saw something over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to see what it was.

Dean and Ginny had entered the room hand in hand. Dean nodded nervously over to Ron and Harry in acknowledgement. Harry nodded back. He felt an odd hostility towards Dean, but it diminished when he remembered that he was purported to kiss like a 'wet mop.' Then he felt kindlier to Dean as Harry himself was also rumored to be not so brilliant in that area.  
  


Ron was not so similarly disposed. "If that bastard tries to do anything other than hold her hand, I'll give him a thumping."

"What do you have against Dean? Like you said, at least he's a Gryffindor."

"Yeah, well, I've been thinking." _Oh, damn, this is going to be good. "And I don't appreciate how Dean went behind my back to get to Ginny."_

Harry snorted in disbelief. "What the Hell was he supposed to do? Ask **your** permission?"

"Well, yeah."

"You're serious?!" Harry was incredulous.

"Well, yeah."

"And you would have answered how?"

"I'd be warmer to the idea than I am now," answered Ron sarcastically.

"You realize if Ginny sees you acting this way she'll just stay with Dean longer?"

"I know you're right, damn it all, but I can't help it! She doesn't belong with him."

"She's a smart girl, Ron. If she doesn't, she'll figure that out." _And already has, but you'll mess that up if you keep on like this! _

Harry looked back over to Dean and Ginny just in time to see him whisper something to her to which Ginny nodded. Ginny's eyes caught Harry's, and she looked apologetic, perhaps for the contribution she made to the stair scene or perhaps for something else. She and Dean turned to go outside. Ron started after them, but Harry barred his way.

"Leave them be."

"She's my sister. I have –"

"Oh, Ron! You look wonderful!" Harry closed his eyes in thanks on hearing Susan's voice. He turned to the direction of her voice with his eyes still closed. As he opened them, he had to bite back a laugh of irony as well as a gasp of surprise. Susan was wearing a very familiar looking set of lacy, black dress robes.

"Wow, Susan! So do you!" Harry did a double take at Ron as he was acting as if he'd never seen the outfit before. _Why is he okay with Susan wearing that thing and not Hermione? Weird._

"Hey Harry. You look great too. Happy Birthday!"

Harry smiled, trying to keep his eyes above her neckline. "Thanks, I think I'll see if I can help in the kitchen. Talk to you two in a few minutes."

Though Susan did not fill the lacy thing out quite as well as Hermione had, it was distracting enough to take Ron's attention away from going after Ginny and Dean. A grateful Harry gave Ron a look of amusement, and Susan a slightly longer look of something else, before turning away and leaving them to that private little world of theirs.

"I suppose you recognize Susan's robes?" Hermione's voice asked before he made it to the kitchen.

Harry turned to face her. She looked extremely elegant in her maroon robes. She seemed very curious as to how Harry would answer.

He smiled and shrugged. "You looked better in them. You know, I never got to apologize for embarrassing you in the shop."

"No need. I mean I imagine I might have done much the same to you or Ron."

"I doubt it. If you had seen me or Ron in that thing, your reaction would have been pretty different."

Hermione bit her lower lip and laughed through it. "Mm, you're right there."

"I like this outfit though, very nice. You look great."

"So do you. Ginny knows her stuff, my robes, your shoes. Where is she?"

Harry nodded towards the door. "She went outside with Dean."

Hermione put a hand to her mouth in shocked surprise. "Oh… Oh no! She's going to…Here? Now?"

"What?" Harry guessed that she thought Ginny was going to break up with Dean. He thought so too. Strangely, he was not as upset about it as Hermione seemed.

Hermione smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Harry. Can't say, confidential you know."

"I understand. I .." Harry was cut off by an excited shriek from across the room. Both he and Hermione turned to the sound to find Susan enthusiastically hugging Ron in the far corner.

"What's all that about?" asked Hermione in a manner that implied distaste – but there was something else in her voice too.

"I imagine he's either given her her belated birthday present or told her he's the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain." 

"He is?!"

"Oh, drat! I imagine he would have wanted to tell you himself. He just found out a few minutes ago. McGonagall was here."

"And are you alright with that? I mean, you've been on the team longer."

"I'm alright with it," Harry said with a mysterious smile.

Her eyes narrowed, boring into him. "McGonagall offered it to you first, didn't she?"

"How the-?! Good God, Hermione, if you weren't a witch, I would accuse you of being a witch. You are scary sometimes. Please don't tell Ron."

"Of course I won't. Why did you turn it down?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't want to turn the game into a job, and besides, Ron deserves it."

Another shriek sounded from the corner and again Susan hugged Ron and kissed him about the face while something golden swung from her right fist.

"And that would be the birthday present," commented Harry.

Hermione responded darkly, "Looks like Ron is having a great birthday, too bad it's yours."

"I'm doing okay. I'm glad for the distraction. Remember, I didn't want a big fuss made. Are **you** okay?"

"Of course I am. I – Oh look, Ginny and Dean are back!"

Harry turned to look where Hermione had nodded and saw the two entering the room. Both looked happier than when they had left. Harry saw Ginny and Hermione share a look, and then Ginny wiped at her mouth as if it were dirty or wet and waved it away. Hermione barked a short laugh. Harry had to bite his own back or else the ingenious witch by his side would no doubt be onto him. Dean looked much more relaxed than he had and made for the table of food.

Harry cleared his throat to make sure there was no laugh lurking to escape. "So what's going on there?"

"If I'm not mistaken, Ginny and Dean have just broken up."

"Oh, pity." Harry thought he had sounded cool enough on the matter, but Hermione slowly turned her head with a questioning look.

Harry looked away from her, which just so happened to be towards the kitchen, inspiring an out for his discomfort. "I was going to go ask to Mrs. Weasley if she needed help in the kitchen. You want to come too?"

Looking past his shoulder she responded, "Not yet. There's Luna. I need to ask her about practice tomorrow."

"Right. Later then."

Mrs. Weasley refused to let Harry help so he mingled as best he could. The guests continued to arrive until even the enlarged Great Room of the 'Weasley Castle' was crowded. All the Weasleys, except Percy, were there. Even Charlie was in from the Continent. Bill had brought Fleur who was thrilled to see Harry again. Several members of the Order had shown up, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Mundingus Fletcher, Moody, and Professor Lupin had stayed for the party as well. Besides Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean, and Susan, a few other Hogwarts students also showed including the rest of the remaining Gryffindor Quidditch team, Katie, Andrew, and Jack.

Andrew and Jack had cornered Harry and were talking excitedly about the coming Quidditch season.

"– rubbish last year, but we've been practicing hard. I mean we were just subbing for Fred and George and really weren't prepared for being on the house team."

"Right you are, Jack. That drill you came up with for us batting a Muggle football back and forth was brilliant. We weren't worth a half knut when we started but now we can keep the thing in the air for hours. I think Bludgers will actually be easier as they are supposed to fly. Then of course there's my new broom –"

Harry smiled and nodded amiably, but stopped paying attention when he saw Ron approach Dean. He cringed inwardly. There was no telling what was about to happen. When it came to Ginny, Harry was convinced Ron was completely unstable, despite his improvements in every other area of behavior. Dean smiled broadly as he turned to face Ron. To Harry's absolute shock, instead of punching Dean, Ron also smiled and took Dean's hand in a lively shake. Harry let out the breath he had not realized he had been holding. He excused himself from the Beaters' conversation, much to their disappointment.

He approached Ron and Dean slowly, still fearful of a sneak attack by Ron on Dean. Both his roommates turned to greet him. The air was completely free of tension. Harry relaxed further.

Dean extended his hand to Harry. "Hey, Harry. I haven't wished you a Happy Birthday yet."

"Thanks, Dean. Everything alright here? Having a good time?"

"Brilliant! Thanks. Ron was just telling me about being named captain of the team. I – Oh, bugger, Harry, I'm sorry. I suppose you don't want to hear about that do you?" Harry predicted he would have to get used to the looks of sympathy such as Dean was giving him.

Harry smiled at Dean and then over to Ron. "Why wouldn't I? I'm very happy for Ron. Best thing that could have happened for the team really. It's going to be a great year. No more Umbridge. No more Quidditch ban. Professor Lupin will be back."

Ron spoke excitedly, "Professor Lupin's coming back?! That's excellent. How did he manage that?"

"He has the backing of no less than the Minister of Magic on the matter," stated Harry in an important, almost Percy-like manner.

"Susan hasn't said anything about it. I'll have to thank her." Ron looked over to Susan, who happened to be giggling away with Ginny, apparently discussing Susan's robes.

Dean looked that direction as well. "Mm, thank her for me too. She looks quite thankable."

"Easy there, Dean. That's my girlfriend, you know." There was no anger in Ron's voice. He actually seemed to enjoy someone coveting something of his. 

Dean chuckled. "Well, I told you to thank her for me. I didn't offer to do it myself."

Ron laughed in return. "Bloody good thing too -- you and Ginny might not be together anymore, but that doesn't mean you can have a go at my girlfriend."

"You're not with Ginny anymore? When did this happen?" Harry had decided to play dumb with this information.

"Earlier today. We both felt it was better to just be friends."

"Oh, pity." Harry again tried to sound cool and thought he did a better job of it than he had with Hermione, but for some reason Ron gave him a gentle nudge with his elbow. Harry looked at him curiously, and Ron looked back as if he was trying to get some silent point across.

Dean broke the silence with a gasp. "Oh Lord! Is that Hermione?! She – She's gorgeous. When did that happen?"

Ron responded forebodingly, "Hey Dean, don't you think you ought to give it a rest? You did just break up with my sister. Today in fact, remember?"

Dean kept staring at Hermione, who was chatting with Luna. "Ginny and I are friends. It's not like either of us is pining away for the other. I'm going to go say hi to Hermione. I mean can you believe how great she looks? Catch you guys later."

Ron stood silent for a moment staring daggers at Dean's back. "That bastard!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "What's your problem with him now?"

Ron pointed angrily. "He just dumped my sister, and now he's after her best friend?"

"He didn't dump your sister. They ended it mutually and amicably. Hermione does look great. She's going to attract that sort of attention now, and probably even more so when we get back to school. Better get used to it."

Ron fixed Harry with a disbelieving stare. He was clearly not happy that Harry was so accepting of the situation. "But – I mean – It's just that – Hey! Do **you** fancy her?"

Harry gave an exasperated snort. "Haven't we covered this already? No. I don't."

Ron shook his head and started to turn away. "Right then. I'm going to find Susan. Later, Harry."

Harry rubbed at his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. 

"Are you okay?"

Harry moved his hands to see a concerned Ginny looking at him. "Fine. Your brother is truly a monumental piece of work."

She smirked. "All my brothers are, but I assume you're talking about Ron?"

"Yeah, I am."

"What's he done now?"

"Uh – Hmm –" The headache was growing by the uncomfortable second. _If Ron is upset about Dean being attracted to Hermione then how badly will Ginny take it? _

Since she wasn't getting an answer out of Harry she looked around the room to find Ron who was sitting near Susan but looking elsewhere. She followed his gaze and saw Dean talking closely with Hermione. 

Ginny shrugged and turned back to Harry. "Sorry about earlier."

"Uh, earlier?"

"The business on the stairs."

"Oh that. Don't worry about it. I don't understand what was so funny though."

"I suppose you had to see it from my vantage. That look of utter horror on your face was priceless. Is the thought of being married to me really so horrible?"

"I'm sixteen today. The thought of being married to anyone is really so horrible."

"I suppose I can accept that."  
  


"If it helps though, it is slightly less horrible considering you as the bride."

"Gee, thanks."

Mrs. Weasley's voice interrupted them, "Alright, everyone time to eat!"

The guests all took their assigned seats and began dining right away. Considering the cook was Molly Weasley, the food was plentiful and delicious. Ron's mood had improved greatly as the seating arrangements prevented Dean from being near Hermione. Dean had been seated next to Ginny as her mother had not heard the news about the recent break up. Ginny and Dean did not seemed put out by the arrangement and chatted away with each other happily. Harry's own mood was not improved by his placement at the head of the table but he resolved not to dampen the mood of the table with his uneasiness. The general feeling of the table was festive and the meal passed quickly into short speeches of congratulations to Harry for his birthday, Ron for his Captaincy, and Professor Lupin for his new/old job at Hogwarts.

After dinner, the gifts came in an avalanche and Harry was overwhelmed with the generosity of everyone. Hermione, unsurprisingly, had gone the book route and given him a book on Legilimency and Occulmency and a study guide for NEWTs with emphasis towards courses required for Aurors. The Order members presented him with an official Auror training manual. Mrs. Weasley did not bother to hide her displeasure regarding this gift, or Hermione's book on the same subject. Ron had bought him a hard case for his Firebolt which was magically expanded inside to hold a set of practice Quidditch robes, which Ron had also supplied. The robes were charmed to change colors to the wearer's preference of professional teams. Ron had left them in the orange of the Cannons. The case was also charmed to clean its contents. Ron made a comment about getting one for himself, now that he was Captain. The Quidditch team presented Harry with a set of actual Gryffindor robes, explaining that he would be able to keep these when he graduated. There were suspicious, broken threads in the general shape of a 'C' on the left breast. A questioning eyebrow at Katie caused her to turn beat red and look away.

With all the Quidditch gifts, the after dinner conversation naturally evolved in that direction. Ron was talking excitedly to anyone who would listen about his plans for the coming season. As Harry listened to the litany of Ron's plans, he reaffirmed to himself that he had made the right choice not accepting the position, but wondered whether he would regret suggesting Ron in his stead. 

Behind him, Harry overheard an echo of his thoughts as Fred whispered to George, "Blimey, listen to Ron go on. He'll be worse than Wood and a bloody prefect to boot. If he gets to be Head Boy, he'll be as unbearable as Percy ever was."

There was a short pause and the twins answered the fear in unison, "Nah."

Harry chuckled to himself and turned to look at Ron. His view was blocked by the sizable bodies of Jack and Andrew, who were rapturously hanging on Ron's every word. Harry turned a bit more and was able to catch Ron's reflection in the same glass of the clock he had used as a mirror on the stairs. Harry heard just a bit of what Ron was saying about his training regime, and how if they followed it, the Cup was theirs.

Looking at Ron in the reflection and hearing him talk about the Quidditch Cup, Harry remembered back to his first year when he had dragged Ron to look into the Mirror of Erised. It seemed that all of Ron's deepest desires were coming true. He was a prefect, which made being Head Boy quite possible. He was now the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and Harry thought they had a great shot at winning the Cup again. Everything Ron had seen in the Mirror was now his or within reach. It had seemed so impossible to Ron back then. Harry smiled and felt genuine happiness for his best friend.

But then the smile fell from his face, and he looked down into his empty hands as he remembered what he had seen for himself. His parents and all of his relatives had been standing behind him and smiling with unconditional love. That dream **was** impossible. In fact, with Sirius gone, it was even further away now. A wave of melancholy washed over him, and he shut his eyes tight to stop the moisture that seemed to be growing against his will. He clenched his hands into tight fists trying to will away his emotions. Mr. Weasley's loud laughter caused him to look up. The older man caught Harry's eye and winked with a smile. Harry nodded back solemnly. Next to her husband, Mrs. Weasley held up a plate containing a huge slice of cake for him. Harry shook his head to refuse the offer and continued to look around the room. He saw many more faces, all wishing him well.

He stood and walked over to the clock. In its glass, he saw his reflection. Behind him, he watched the two dozen or so people milling about the room, all there for his birthday. The room was noisy with sounds of laughter, warm conversations, and music. The ghostly reflections of the party guest showed many instances of hugging and handshaking. These people were truly happy to be in each other's company – and to be in his company, no matter how foul his mood. 

Harry had no idea how long he had been standing there before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked up behind him to either side, looking very worried. Mr. Weasley spoke, "Are you okay, Harry? You didn't look very good a moment ago."

Harry smiled, really smiled, as he realized that, though there were some absences that he would always miss, he had his dream from the Mirror too.

"I've never been better."

Would have been up a couple days sooner but a drunk took out a power pole near the house and I've been without juice since Friday. Thanks again to Basil M for the beta.

pegasus: and thank you for the reviews and detailed comments, always nice to see direct quotes that have grabbed a person's attention

The Breeze: here it is then

blondeemaree: I understand what you mean about the Weasleys having money, I read a fic that had all the clichés listed and that was one of them, even so I made it part of this story, I'm a fluffy kind of guy and I like good things to happen to good people, besides it was the only way I could think of to make the robe shop scene work which I rather enjoyed writing, glad to see that you're forgiving me for it 

Serenity55: thanks

Waywren Truesong: I used to get in those moods all the time, where I was pissy and wanted to stay that way, there were always certain people who could 'cure' me though

it never occurred to me to do the L/J thing but there seem to have been a lot of comments that that was where many thought I was going, I really don't care for the Oedipal implications though

it's weird for me too, my dad's best friend is named Ron and he has a daughter named Susan, can I get a 'eew'?

Jocelyn: thanks for the compliments, your wish…

Mystic Angel-Devil Queen: probably not soon enough but here 'tis

ElissaBlack16: thanks

ootp-rules: thank you, keep up reviewing

john: no slash from me, ever, just not my cuppa, I did look for other fics with erised in the title, but I didn't find too many, now that you mention it I think the two I did see were slashy, which is why I included the slashless comment in the summary, glad you are enjoying it

apple reaper: thanks, I will

Isabella Jynx: long reviews rule, can't get enough of them, I'm hoping to go the distance and make it until the end of the school year so hopefully it won't be just a "summer of love" 

you're probably not hoping in vain on final pairings

it seems a lot of people thought about the L/J thing on the stairs but it never really occurred to me

Porphyrophobic Grape: glad you think that I have Fred and George down, they actually intimidate me, so that is very nice to see in a review

hope you enjoy the rest of the party


	7. Head Games

7. Head Games

"Come in," answered Harry to the knock at his door. 

The morning light showed every minute scuff and scratch on the brown shoes he was lacing up. He considered wearing the new shoes Ginny had given him, but the day's events promised to be grueling and the black shoes were just too dressy for Occlumency training. 

The door opened and Professor Lupin entered. Harry could tell from the older Wizard's expression the visit would not be a happy one. Harry moved from sitting on the bed to the nearby desk chair and motioned for his guest to take the matching one from the matching desk. 

"Good morning, Professor." Harry forced a smile even though Professor Lupin's mood made it seem out of place.

"Morning, Harry. I trust you had a good time last night?"

"I did actually. It was touchy there for a moment or two, but I got into the spirit of the thing and managed alright."

"Yes, you looked quite happy after dinner – which is why I put this off until today."

"Put what off?"

"We need to discuss Sirius and the handling of his estate."

Harry winced as if in physical pain. "Oh."

"I assume you know that the Black family was well propertied. Even as an outcast from his own family and a fugitive from the Ministry, Sirius had considerable assets at his disposal. Now that he's… well, he's gone, those assets have to be passed along. There are even more now. I have spent the last month attempting to exonerate him of the charges levied against him and have finally been successful. So now the holdings that were previously held frozen by the Ministry due to his legal status have been freed."

"He's been cleared? Now that he's dead? How is that possible?" 

"It wasn't as difficult as you might think. Sirius was never actually convicted of anything. He was simply thrown in Azkaban as soon as he was apprehended, and it was hoped he and the events surrounding Peter's alleged death would be quickly forgotten. With the official acceptance that Voldemort has returned, your account of what happened at the graveyard is now legal record, including the details of Peter's involvement. As Peter is alive, then the charges against Sirius are at least partially false. The fact that Peter was openly aiding Voldemort makes it quite easy to believe that he was responsible for the other deaths that terrible day. Since Dumbledore and I are rather friendly with the new Minister, and Arthur has his new position, the rest was fairly simple."

"I see. So if he were alive, he would be free." Harry choked on the bitter words.

The older Wizard shook his head sadly. "Yes. I know. It's hard to accept. I'm…I'm not doing so well with it myself. I thought that perhaps if I could do this one last thing for him, it would get easier, but it hasn't. In fact, I think I'm worse. Unfortunately, we still have to address the business of his estate."

"Why do we have to? I don't want his money. It's … ghoulish." Harry's words were quiet but angry. "I spent the first part of the summer with nothing to do but think about what happened and my part in it. I had little else to do but that. I don't want or deserve any of his property."

Professor Lupin gave Harry a hard look. "If the contents of a will are not followed then the holdings revert to the nearest living blood relatives, in this case, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"But it was Lestrange that killed him!"

Professor Lupin shrugged helplessly. "Wizarding law can be very convoluted on such matters. Over the centuries, it has evolved in such a way to aid in the concentration of wealth and power to a limited number of families, specifically pureblood families, sometimes to the exclusion of what one would consider common sense or fair play. In any case, if you and I, the only people named in the will, do not accept the document as written, then his property and money go to them. Though as a fugitive, Lestrange's portion will be frozen and held in trust for any descendents."

"Bugger that!"

The older man smiled thinly. "I find myself in agreement. So then, it seems that Sirius left everything to you and me to be split evenly. He also left a declaration that I am to take over as your guardian. You will have to continue to live with the Dursleys for your safety under Dumbledore's magic, but until next year on your seventeenth birthday, I will have legal rights as your guardian, at least in our world. That is, if you have no objections?"

"Of course not."

"I'm glad to hear that, especially since I've already taken it upon myself to move your half of Sirius' public monies to a vault in your name. It's actually right next to your old one. The new vault will be sealed until your next birthday, at which time you can do whatever you like with it. There's enough there to live very comfortably for several lifetimes. Or you can give it away, as I am told you have a habit of doing, though perhaps this time you might consider a real charity rather than a joke shop. I also have a scroll of parchment here charmed so that only you and I can read it. It has the location and passwords for the secret locations of various stashes. Some of these are what Sirius used while he was on the run. Taken collectively, it is a considerable amount of gold as well. You have immediate access to this money, but I would suggest that we leave it as an emergency fund, just in case... well, you know…"

Harry nodded in understanding. "I don't want any of it, but I want those other people to have it less, so whatever you say, Professor."

"Harry, if I am to be your guardian, perhaps, when we are not at school, you might call me Remus?"

"Alright – Remus."

"Then there are various actual properties scattered around Britain and elsewhere, two in Scotland, one in Ireland, two in Wales, one in the Bahamas, and three in England, which includes 12 Grimmauld. These I think we should hold mutually, as possible safe houses, again, just in case."

"The Bahamas?"

"Yes, I think that's actually where he hid after escaping from Hogwarts. While he was there, he used some rather unusual birds for post as I recall."

"Yes, they were very colorful."

"Not very subtle at all, but Sirius was never any good at subtle. I remember…" Remus's voice trailed off and he looked out the window. His mouth was twitching as if struggling not to smile. His eyes were moist.

Concerned, Harry asked, "Are you alright, Prof – Remus?"

Remus looked back to Harry and smiled feebly. "No Harry. Can't say as I am."

"I know. I miss him too."

"I know you do, Harry. You are luckier than I though. You have friends and that makes all the difference. Sirius was my last. I hated him with an anger that ate at me for twelve years. He had killed Peter and as good as killed James and Lilly. The only people who have ever known and accepted me for who and what I am. Friends like that are not easy to come by. And in an instant they were gone – all of them, three dead, one a traitor. For twelve damned years I was as much a prisoner as Sirius was. I had no friends, no hope, nothing. Then, on that remarkable night, one of those friends was restored to me. I don't know that I can describe what that was like, the utter joy of not being completely alone anymore."

"I think I know what you mean. I didn't have any friends until I started Hogwarts. I know what lonely is."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to… I'm just an old man, full of self-pity."

"You're not **that** old."

"But I am. I feel it in my heart; old, tired, empty. What was taken from me was restored and then taken again. It's much worse this time, because he is truly gone. They all are. Though he was never a really good friend, Peter might as well be dead, and the others... I am alone again, probably forever."

"How can you say that? You were at the party last night. How many of those people shunned you? None that I could see. I had a revelation last night, and it helped me get through the party and even enjoy it. Everyone there was part of a family, **my family, including you. So then, you can say that they were your family as well. Are any of them as close as you and Sirius and my Dad? No, not yet. But then there it is, the most important part, not ****yet."**

Remus gave a weak smile. "You look so much like your dad, sometimes I forget that Lilly is in there too. She had quite a talent for knowing what to say during such times, seems you do too."

Harry shifted uncomfortably and decided to change the subject. "So I take it the new clothes are the result of the will?"

"Yes, it felt very odd spending the money, but it was necessary. You'd be surprised how much better the legal types treat you when you are well dressed. Sirius' cause took an immediate leap forward when I smartened up a bit."

"But if he wasn't cleared yet, how did you get the money?"

"One of the secret stashes. Once he was cleared, and I had access to the formerly frozen assets, I replaced what I had borrowed and then some. I really don't plan on using any more of it unless there is an emergency. I just want to keep it away from the Malfoys and that Lestrange woman."

"Perhaps we can think of a way to use the money in a way that would honor Sirius and hack off the Death Eater crowd. Say a Hogwarts scholarship fund for Muggle-borns or some such thing?"

Remus face broke into a genuine smile. "Ah, first you channel your mother's spirit and now you're showing your father's. That's a brilliant idea, Harry! Not all Muggle-borns have a Gringott's vault waiting for them. And it will, as you say, most assuredly hack off the other side. Sirius' ancestors will be none to pleased as well. He'd like that. He'd like that quite a lot." 

They both stared off into space, smiling. Harry was imagining Sirius laughing at the irony. Harry figured Remus was doing much the same. After several moments Harry spoke, "It's a start anyway. Someday, they'll all get what they deserve."

Remus spoke quietly, his voice wistful, "Yes, they will. I should like very much to meet Bellatrix some day, or rather, some night, preferably during a full moon."

Harry felt a chill travel his spine. He shared the thirst for vengeance, but he still remembered viewing the transformation and seeing the ferocious beast that this man became. To think that it might be set upon a human was not something he wished to visualize. _But is Bellatrix Lestrange human? Are the Malfoys?  It was somewhat shocking to Harry that the mild mannered Wizard sitting across from him could harbor such desires. But then he thought back to earlier in the same night he had seen Remus transform when he and Sirius had been ready enough to kill Peter at the Shrieking Shack. Harry fixed Remus with a curious stare. The werewolf seemed to finally realize he had spoken his last aloud and colored slightly._

"Ah, sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have said that. Not really something a proper guardian or Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor should say."

"It's alright, Remus. I can't say as I haven't had thoughts along a similar vein. They'll get what they deserve, I'm sure of it, and we can both hope to play a part in making that happen."

A knock sounded at the door.

Harry answered it, "Yes?"

Ginny's head poked in and was obviously surprised that Harry had a guest. "Oh, sorry, Harry, Professor, I don't mean to interrupt."

Remus stood and smiled. "Not at all. We were just finishing up. I need Harry's signature on a few documents and I'll leave you to your…business."

Harry signed the documents agreeing to the terms of Sirius' will and the other associated legal matters. He and Remus shook hands warmly. As he watched his new guardian leave, Harry judged that as unpleasant as the subject of the visit was, it had done them both some good.

"Everything okay, Harry? Seems a bit solemn in here."

"We were just going over Sirius' estate."

Ginny's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh Merlin, Harry! I am sooo sorry. Here I am, bursting in here with such trivial nonsense. You probably want some time alone."

"No, it's alright. Really. What did you need?"

"You're sure?"

Harry nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, Hermione is talking about trying some gender mixing in Occlumency training today. I was wondering if you'd be my partner."

"Me? Are you sure? Seems it would make more sense to pair you and Ron together and me and Hermione or Luna. Ron's been getting all the Legilimency practice. I've only tried it once. Have you done much with the Legilimency end?"

"No, not really, but I would just be more … comfortable with you I think. I'm afraid of what Ron will do if he sees certain things."

Harry thought for a moment before the light came on. "Certain Michael or Dean things?"

"Exactly. You won't care about seeing that. Ron on the other hand is touched in the head on the matter." 

Harry wasn't so sure he wouldn't care. "What about Neville? He's still here."

"I like Neville. I really do, but he doesn't have a stellar history with spell casting. I'm not sure I want him to point his wand at my head the first time he tries something new. Actually, that's not true, I am sure. Anyway, Luna has volunteered for that …honor. She says he can't mess anything up in her head more than it already is." 

"So you girls have all discussed this then? And Hermione is alright with having Ron as a partner?"

Ginny smirked. "Mm, I'll say."

"What's **that** supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. So what do you say? Want to have a go with me?"

Harry had a sudden light cough to contend with before answering, "Sounds fine."

"Great! See you in the garden." And she turned and left. Harry stared after her with suspicious eyes. The girls had obviously had quite a conversation about who would be partnering with whom today. He wondered what exactly he had missed by not using the Extendable Ears when he had returned to his room the previous evening.

*

As Harry stepped into the bright sunlight of the garden he saw Ron and Neville talking cheerfully. From the body language and hand motions Ron was still going on about Quidditch, but Neville seemed to be enjoying the conversation genuinely and not just humoring Ron. Yesterday, Harry had been so intent on using Neville to distract from Harry's birthday that he'd failed to notice the changes in the other teen. Seeing the both Neville and Ron together, it finally struck Harry how much Neville had changed as well. Not as much as Ron perhaps, but it was still very noticeable. Neville was no longer the frightened lad Harry had met in first year. He actually had some confidence in himself. He looked physically different as well as it seemed his nose had not quite healed straight from when it had been broken. This ruined the formerly cherubic impression his round face used to have and added some much needed character to his appearance. 

Ginny had joined Hermione and Luna at the opposite side of the garden. The three Witches were whispering, giggling, and making discreet gestures towards the boy's side. Harry was amused by how much it seemed like an awkward adolescent dance. 

"Morning Ron, Neville."

Neville waved. "Hey, Harry."

Ron nodded his greeting. "Morning, Harry."

"So, what's going on?"

"Just waiting for you, Hermione wanted to wait until everyone had a partner. See? Here they come now." Ron nodded towards the girls.

Harry looked to his right as the girls approached with linked arms, Hermione in the center, Ginny on the right, and Luna to the left. They seemed entirely too pleased with themselves. His suspicion of some female conspiracy deepened.

"Morning all," greeted Hermione sweetly. Ginny and Luna silently smiled their greetings.

"Morning, can we get on with it? I've got loads to do after we finish with this stuff today." Ron crossed his arms impatiently. 

"Like what? You haven't bothered to do a blessed thing all week and now you're covered up?" asked Ginny. She looked at Ron as if she was about to slap the rude tone from his voice.

"Quidditch obviously! I wasn't Captain earlier. Now I am. I'm already a weeks behind with designing a proper training program for the team."

Hermione snorted. "I think this is rather more important than a game."

Ron opened his mouth to reply but then shut it and just gave Hermione a look. Whether he had decided the less he argued the quicker they would get done or there was no real way to win an argument with Hermione, Harry could not tell. Regardless, his newly Captained friend seemed to be learning. _There may be hope for you yet, Ron._

Hermione glared back at Ron but seemed satisfied that he had decided not to press the issue. "You're right, Ron. We should get started. I'd like to try to mix it up a little today. Harry, you will partner with Ginny. Neville, you're with Luna. And Ron, you'll work with me."

Ron looked alarmed. "Wait! You said it was dangerous to mix genders with this stuff."

"It is for novices. I think we are all doing very well with 'this stuff'. The real danger is only to the person trying to block. If the _Legilimens__ caster feels something is wrong they can stop."_

Ron continued his protest, "But Neville hasn't been practicing with us. Won't that be dangerous for him? For Luna?"

Hermione answered calmly, "Luna is by far the most advanced of us. She should be able to easily block Neville since he hasn't the experience with this we do. No offense, Neville."

Neville smiled. "None taken, but I may surprise you. My new wand has allowed me to do lots of spells I used to have trouble with."

"Well, take it slowly for Luna's sake then. That goes for all of us too. Begin the same way we did it when we were all just starting, first with a shared memory that you discuss beforehand. Then move on from there. Don't try to block today. We still have a few weeks before school. No need to rush things."

The girls separated and headed to different areas of the garden. As Harry started to move after Ginny he felt a hand grab his elbow.

Ron's voice was in his ear whispering, "Let me know what you see of her and those two gits."

Harry did not bother to turn to him or ask which two gits Ron was referring to. Ginny had obviously been correct; Ron wanted to know about her and her former boyfriends. Shaking his head, Harry pulled away from Ron's grasp. He hoped Ron would take that as a refusal and not press the matter.

"Thank you," said Ginny with a smile as Harry approached her.

"For…?"

"For not agreeing to snoop for Ron."

Harry shook his head in wonder. "You and Hermione are entirely too perceptive of late."

Ginny giggled. "Feminine intuition. It comes on in the teen years."

Harry smiled back. "Well stop it. It's bloody scary."

"Speaking of scary do you have any memories in mind that we share that aren't? I'd rather do without reliving my first year of Hogwarts."

Harry snorted. "Last year didn't have too many laughs either."

Ginny's brow furrowed in deep thought. "I didn't see too much of you second or third year."

"There's the World Cup I suppose."

Ginny nodded her head slowly. "Yes, that'd be alright.

"Is that the only pleasant memory we share? How sad is that?"

Ginny started to grin. "How about a few days ago? At Madam Malkins? That was fun."

"Yeah it was. Good thinking."

"And your party last night, you seemed to have fun then. I did too."

"Right, no one said they had to be distant memories. You're brilliant, Ginny!"

"You're just saying that so I'll take it easy on you. Which one first? And who goes first?"

Harry suddenly cringed at the thought of Ginny poking about in his mind for recent memories. Many of his most recent memories concerning her were about that he had been eavesdropping on her private conversations with Hermione and Luna. He really didn't want her to know about that. At the very least, he wanted to put off her finding out as long as possible.

He quickly said, "I'll cast _Legilimens__ first. Let's try Madam Malkins, I think the party memories may be a bit too chaotic."_

"Okay, let's focus on the part where I came out of the dressing room as you were saying something about not knowing what girls like."

"Right." Harry closed his eyes and remembered as best he could what had happened leading up to the moment when Ginny emerged from her dressing room. He opened his eyes to see her standing with her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

He raised his wand slowly and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready," she confirmed.

"_Legilimens_._" He felt his mind rushing outward to meet hers as it had the one time he had tried it with Ron. However, when he felt contact it was immediately apparent that this was going to be a very different experience. When he had tried it with Ron, the contact was marked by a slowing sensation as if he were walking into a slowly deepening body of water. When his mind met Ginny's, it was more like an abrupt stop followed by the very strange sensation that his mind was splitting into several pieces, like clay being pushed through a sieve. This lasted for some time and Harry thought perhaps he was failing but then he seemed to hear faint voices in the distance. He willed his mind towards them._

"Ron, I'm going to say this one last time, I have absolutely no bloody idea what girls like or don't like." It was his voice, but it seemed to be echoing from many directions.

He opened the dressing room door at stepped out to see himself standing there fidgeting in the charcoal gray robe. '_He's just so bloody cute.'_

_ What the -?! Who's cute? I don't think 'he's are cute!_

_'Get a hold of yourself girl. Given up on him, remember? Pfft, right. But he's still cute. Cute, my ruddy bum, he's beautiful!'_

_What the Hell is going on? Are these Ginny's thoughts?_

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but it wasn't his voice. "That's not exactly true, is it, Harry?"

He looked back at himself. "What isn't exactly true?"

Harry tried to protest but, again, it was not his voice. "Did you pick those robes out yourself?" 

"I did."

_'Calm down girl. You can do this. Oh, those eyes. Stop it! Compliment him. Be objective like you do with your roommates at school. Hah! Easy enough to say, don't want to snog my roommates silly.'_

Harry spoke to himself again,_ "Well then, you do know something about what girls like; you look absolutely incredible. The trim matches your hair nicely and the charcoal color really seems to bring out those eyes of yours."_

_'Yes! You did it! Good job! You deserve some chocolate raspberry crunch ice cream for that Ginny Weasley.'_

Harry began to pull away and back out of Ginny's mind. He had not heard Ron's thoughts when he had been in his head and he was very curious to know what Ginny thought about it before he 'heard' too much many more of hers.

"Just relax Harry. Don't push it. I'm sure you'll do better next time." Harry heard Ginny say as he gathered himself with his eyes still closed.

Harry's eyes snapped opened in confusion. "What?"

"I said I'm sure you'll make it work next time. You just need a little more practice."

"But it did work. I saw you there. I mean I saw me there. I was you. Blimey that was confusing! I even heard your thoughts," protested Harry.

"But I didn't feel anything. I just saw the memory as I always do. You heard my thoughts? What were they then?" Ginny crossed her arms self-consciously.

Harry scratched at the back of his head. "Er, well, you were encouraging yourself to compliment me and then you said that you deserved ice cream for the good job you did with it."

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she started to blush. "Oh. Right. Well, you looked nice, you deserved a compliment." She paused uncomfortably. "No one said anything about hearing the other person's thoughts. That's a little too …personal."

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I really didn't mean to. It just happened. I thought we would just see memories, like in a movie theatre. I didn't hear Ron's thoughts."

"It's alright, Harry. I know you would never violate a trust like that."

Harry gulped down a wave of guilt, and he vowed never to use the Extendable Ears again. "Do you want to stop?"

Ginny grinned mischievously. "And miss my chance at hearing your thoughts? Nice try, Potter."

Harry smiled at her tone but the corner of his mouth twitched nervously. "Same memory?"

"No. I think I want to try a little later. When Hermione was trying on the black robes."

"Oh. Bugger."

Ginny laughed. "Relax, Harry. It won't be that bad. Or will it? Did Hermione's dress cause that much of a reaction?" 

_No, yours did. _Harry sighed with resignation. He was trapped so it was best to just get it over with. "Okay, whenever you're ready."

Harry closed his eyes and focused on remembering the scene in the dress shop where Ginny pressed Hermione to try on the black dress robes.

He only vaguely heard Ginny's voice, "_Legilimens__."_

As Ginny had described, nothing seemed to happen. There was no dizziness. There was no sensation of someone pushing a finger into his brain as there was with Ron. There did seem to be a comforting warmth spreading through his being, but he put that off to the mid-morning sun. After a time, the warmth seemed to leave him, and he opened his eyes to see Ginny lowering her wand. 

There were several moments of silence before Harry could bring himself to ask, "Well?"

Ginny opened her eyes and on seeing Harry, blushed furiously. "I didn't exactly hear your thoughts."

Harry gave a guarded reply, "I think I hear a very large 'but' coming."

"**But** I felt some things."

Harry shook his head slowly. "I don't understand."

"I felt your amusement with Ron at his reaction to Hermione."

"Felt it?"

"As if it had been me laughing at him, not you."

"That's kind of wild. Anything else?"

Ginny fidgeted before answering. "I felt your reaction to … well, to me."

"Oh." _Do I say I'm sorry? Do I try to play it down?_ Harry's mind raced through many more questions and answers and the awkward silence stretched into an agonizing eternity.

Ginny finally broke the silence with, "Maybe we'd better move on to memories we don't share."

Harry quickly nodded his agreement.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THAT BASTARD KISS YOU!" Ron's voice roared across the garden.

Hermione shouted back. "YOU CAN'T – HONESTLY RON, YOU'VE HAD YOUR TONGUE COMPLETELY DOWN SUSAN"S THROAT. DEAN ONLY KISSED MY NECK!"

"ONLY KISSED YOUR NECK?! HE'D JUST BROKEN UP WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND! AND YOU LET HIM KISS YOUR NECK?!"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO DO IT. HE JUST DID IT!" Hermione's voice was cracking with emotion.

"YOU SEEMED TO ENJOY IT! YOU SHOULD HAVE – BUGGER THIS ALL! I'M GOING FLYING!" Ron turned and stomped off to get his broom.

Hermione stared after him for a moment, her eyes growing moist. She sniffed once and then turned to go join Neville and Luna at the other end of the garden.

Harry turned slowly back to Ginny who was also turning back to him, both were wide eyed. Ginny was the first to react after the shock wore off. She put her hand to her mouth to smother her laughter. Harry was just over the shock of the loud argument and now he had to deal with the shock of Ginny's reaction.

"It's funny?" he asked incredulously.

"Ron is. Such a prat sometimes, that is, most times. I have to laugh at him or I'm libel to go kill him – slowly – for talking to Hermione that way."

"And you're not upset about Dean kissing Hermione?"

"Of course not. She told me about it last night after it happened in fact. Dean and I broke up recently, that's true, but really, we hadn't been seeing each other that long. And Dean's kisses are nothing to get jealous over."

"Do tell."

"I shouldn't. It's not nice." _Oh, but you can tell Hermione and Luna? "But then, maybe I can show you," she added suddenly._

"Excuse me?!" sputtered Harry.

"Well, the next exercise, we are supposed to pick a memory that I have and you don't." 

"You want me to see you kissing Dean?" Harry now doubted Ginny's sanity.

"You're the nosy niffler that said you wanted me to tell you why Dean kissing Hermione was nothing to be jealous over. Wouldn't this be more informative?"

"I guess," answered Harry dubiously. Part of Harry was glad of this opportunity. If Ginny was willing to show him this then at least some of his guilt over his use of the Extendable Ears could be assuaged. But then there was another part of him that wanted nothing to do with a memory such as that.

"Right then. Let's go."

Ginny's obvious enthusiasm baffled Harry. "Now?"

"Yep, right the Hell now. Come on in. The gray matter is fine."

Harry raised his wand slowly and took a deep breath. "_Legilimens__."_

The initial entrance into Ginny's mind seemed to go smoother and quicker this time. The darkness of Harry's closed eyes suddenly brightened to reveal a secluded grove of trees. He was walking barefoot through the plush carpet of grass. Someone was walking beside him and he realized he was holding that person's hand. He looked over to see Dean Thomas smiling at him. In Ginny's rush to get him in here, he had forgotten that he seemed to experience her memories from her point of view. Perhaps that's why she had rushed him. _Oh, no, no, no, Hell no! I am not going to snog Dean. No bloody damn way!_

Harry tried to pull his way completely out of the memory, but as he started to drift out, he discovered he could halt his exit so that he had third person view point. He then discovered he could change his position and pan around Ginny and Dean as they walked as if he were a Hogwarts' ghost.

Ginny and Dean stopped walking and settled under a large oak tree. Dean was attempting to be sly about his attempt to sit very close to Ginny, but it was pretty obvious to Harry what he was up to. As Dean put his arm around Ginny, Harry's stomach tightened with something that felt like nausea. They snuggled closer to each other and the nausea grew. This was strange to Harry in that he had seen other couples kiss before and it had not bothered him. But something about this was simply wrong.

Dean and Ginny's lips met and Harry grimaced, but then something wonderful happened, Ginny grimaced too. It was absolutely amazing to Harry that Dean seemed to be oblivious. He just kept on moving his lips over Ginny's unresponsive ones as if he were the world's greatest lover and Ginny was the luckiest girl in the world. Ginny's expression implied otherwise. The wetness around their mouths grew until Harry simply could not watch anymore and decided to leave.

"So, was it good for you?" Ginny asked as Harry lowered his wand.

"Sorry?"

Ginny smirked. "Kissing Dean. Did you enjoy it?"

"So it **was** on purpose. You **are** bloody evil. Sorry to disappoint you, but I managed to back out far enough that I could watch from the sidelines."

"Pity. You might have learned how not to do things."

Something inside Harry snapped, most likely his already fragile ego, and he asked in a frustrated voice, "Do you really think that I need help with that sort of thing?"

Ginny was taken aback by the force of his reaction. "Well, no. I mean – I don't know. It's just that – You know most people could use…" She stopped and gave a defeated sigh. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to upset you. Just a small prank that I didn't think through entirely."

Harry replied quietly, "If you want to help me be a better kisser then maybe you should show me how it should be done, rather than how it shouldn't."

Ginny sighed again. "I'm afraid that's all I have, bad examples."

Harry stepped closer to Ginny and put his hand on her cheek. "Maybe we can come up with some good ones?" _Where did that come from?_

Ginny was completely frozen with shock. Harry's advance had taken her completely by surprise. It had taken him by surprise too. It felt to Harry as if he had not fully returned to his body after the _Legilimens Spell. Ginny's small pink tongue appeared from between her lips and moistened them. She was attempting to be discreet about it, but Harry could not help noticing the action; his entire being was focused on that part of the world. _

He began to move even closer to her, but motion in the sky interrupted his attention. Ron was coming in fast on his broom. As he came to a stop in front of them, the sickly green-white color of Ron's skin was unmistakable.

Ron swallowed hard and then spoke, "Mum's group was attacked a few moments ago in Diagon Alley. The guards are bringing her back now. It was Bellatrix Lestrange."

Sorry it took so long to update. The first part of this chapter was a huge downer for me and it took a while to write. And rewrite. And write yet again. Hopefully I won't be so long with #8. Reviews do tend to speed things along. Hint. Hint.

SiabRox : thanks, and thanks for the reviews of my other stuff too

shadowed.phoenix : yep, still a few more chapters on the mirror, hope you enjoyed the mind reading in this one (F Snape) and you'll forgive the wait

Potter and the Weasley : k

Life, Love Sanity : hope your confusion abates soon, I'll help if'n I can

jeff : thanks, now that she's free of Dean maybe there will be some real interaction

john : thanks, Ron may in fact have some trouble with that very thing 

Isabella Jynx : haunt away, I find the unusual nature of your reviews very amusing and flattering, I hope I won't be as long with the next one

Ian1 : thanks, hope you enjoyed this one


	8. Home

8. Home

The Weasley household was eerily quiet as Harry stood in the great room waiting for Mrs. Weasley and her shopping party to return. Ron had flown off to meet them at the edge of the protective barrier surrounding the area. Ginny sat quietly on the sofa flanked by Hermione and Luna. Harry occasionally sent a look to Neville standing near the sofa and commiserated silently in the helplessness of the situation. 

The front door burst open and three burly Wizards came through, wands at the ready. Harry almost drew his own thinking this might be another attack but then he spied Ron behind them and realized it was the first part of Mrs. Weasley's group. Ginny broke from the sofa and rushed to Ron, who nodded to her reassuringly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry in relief. Next through the door came Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley had his arms protectively wrapped around his wife. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be unharmed, but was crying hysterically. Next was Bill with his long red hair in disarray and his expression that of someone ready to kill, or who already had. Finally, came three more guards, one of whose body was smoldering with an ugly, purplish smoke.

The Weasleys congealed into a redheaded mass at the center of the room. Unlike Christmas when Mr. Weasley had been attacked, Harry felt like an outsider now. Then, he had been involved from his link with the snake that had attacked Mr. Weasley and had helped Harry get aid in time to save Mr. Weasley's life. Now, as much as Harry wanted to run forward and hug Mrs. Weasley, and ensure she was alright, he did not feel comfortable enough to do so. He turned to the sofa to see that Neville had taken Ginny's spot there. Neville looked up at him guiltily and started to offer up the seat to Harry but Harry waved him back down.

Harry turned back to look longingly at the throng of people he now considered his family. As the initial eruption of sounds of the room filling died down, Harry was finally able to hear a few words from Mrs. Weasley between her sobs, things like 'that poor man', 'brave soul', 'guilt', and the like. A chill ran down Harry's spine and he could feel the goose bumps rising under his hair._ Someone's dead._

The nausea started to grow in Harry's stomach as he tried to guess who it might be. First, he thought of the twins, but Mrs. Weasley would never refer to one of her own sons as 'that poor man'? More likely it would be 'my baby' were it one of them. Someone from the Order? Hagrid? Shacklebolt? Moody? Snape? How would he feel if Snape had been killed? How would he then feel about Snape if he had died protecting Mrs. Weasley? But then no, if it had been one of them, she would most likely have called him by name. _Must have been just a guard… Oh, that's bloody nice, Potter. A man gives his life for the closest thing you'll ever have for a mother and he's 'just a guard.' That's just bloody brilliant, you prat!_

He felt someone's eyes on him and looked over to see Ginny looking at him, wiping away tears. She smiled weakly. He returned it and then looked away not wanting to intrude. The heaviness of the air was surreal, especially when he dared to think about what he had almost done moments before in the garden. He chastised himself again for having such inappropriate thoughts and started to look around the room.

In one of the new overstuffed armchairs, he saw the guard who had entered the home smoldering. He was still smoking slightly. Now that he was closer and Harry gave him some real attention, he looked very familiar. It was Aaron Fortiner, the Auror from the infamous Draco Incident. However, Fortiner's cheerful, easy manner was gone now, and he was staring blankly into the unlit fireplace of the great room. 

Harry took an uncertain step towards the older man and then stopped briefly. Fortiner really didn't look like he wanted company at the moment. Harry told himself that he would just say hello for the sake of being polite and then leave the man be. He started forward again more sure of himself.

"Mr. Fortiner? Hello. It's good to see you again."

The Auror looked up from the fireplace slowly. Harry could see that his eyebrows were gone and the front of his hair was singed. 

"And you, Mr. Potter. I trust your hand is well? Or have you hit more Malfoys recently?" he asked without the slightest hint of humor.

"No, sir, I haven't."

"Mm, pity," responded Fortiner earnestly and then looked back to the fireplace. 

Harry took that as the end of the conversation and started to leave. The Auror was obviously troubled, but Harry did not know him well enough to try to do anything about it.

"Molly Weasley. She's a good woman?" Fortiner's voice startled Harry but caused him to turn back. 

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes, the very best. She's practically my mother."

"Of course, having worked with Arthur now, I would not have expected otherwise. I rather liked what little I saw of young Ronald as well. Yes, a good family all around, I think."

"They are. Can I get you anything? Some water perhaps? You realize you are still smoking?"

"Am I? No, I'll be alright. Just need to rest for a bit."

"NO, DAMN IT ALL! MY FAMILY NEEDS ME HERE!" Mr. Weasley's voice carried across the room. Harry's head whipped around to see a well-robed Wizard speaking calmly to him.

"BRAUMHEAD CAN BLOODY HANDLE IT! IT'S HIS BLOODY DIVISION!" Harry had never seen Mr. Weasley so angry. Again, the well-robed Wizard replied calmly and too quietly for Harry to hear. Mrs. Weasley then said something softly to calm her husband and his shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. He then gestured with frustration for the Wizard to lead the way and the two exited the room. 

Fortiner spoke and brought Harry's attention back around. "Hmph. Never heard him raise his voice before. Can't blame him really. Duty can be a hard thing." His eyes were riveted to Mrs. Weasley. "More so even for the ones left behind."

Harry hesitated before speaking. "Still though, the Ministry might have let him have some time with his family."

"And in doing so makes the other side even more successful with this attack by disrupting his ability to run the department, which was surely the intent."

"I see your point but if we --" Harry stopped as he felt someone come up beside him. It was Mrs. Weasley. Her red, watering eyes were not looking at Harry though.

"Mr. Fortiner, I am told that Gerald Fuchs was a good friend of yours?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please accept my deepest sympathy. I would never ask anyone to trade their life for mine. I am much honored by his sacrifice."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley –"

"Molly."

"Molly, then. What little I know of your family, I know now Fuchs died as he would have wanted, with honor, protecting an honorable family. If I think about it that way, it helps."

"Did he…Did he have a family?"

"Just his father, a Muggle. I will go see him later today. He lives alone in Kent."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She then closed it and shook her head sadly as she turned away unable to utter another word. One by one the Weasley children that were present came up to Fortiner and offered their condolences. Ginny was the last and gave Harry a quick look of need that made Harry's breath catch in his throat before she moved away.

Fortiner nodded and said quietly, "Fuchs did right then. They are good people. I only wish I had been close enough to intervene, instead of him."

"I am sorry, Mr. Fortiner. I should have known when I didn't see Fuchs with you. It was obvious you were very good friends. I'm sorry."

"We were **best** friends, Mr. Potter, like you and Ron, since first year at Hogwarts."

"I can't imagine loosing Ron."

"And I can't imagine loosing Fuchs, but it's happened, so I shall have to manage. We were both sorted into Hufflepuff. I'm sure you know people of that house are known to be hardworking and loyal. Hard to loose someone from your life who is loyal, as they are so very hard to come by. He was a godsend. I come from a long line of Slytherins you see. Can you imagine what they thought when I was sorted into Hufflepuff? Disowned for the most part. And my own housemates wanted nothing to do with me either as most of them knew who my family was. The Muggle-borns were quickly educated by those from Wizarding families that I was not to be trusted. But, as I think I told you, Fuchs' dah was a Sergeant-Major in the Royal Marines. Apparently that sort doesn't give a damn about where you come from, just where you are going, and what you can make of yourself with what you have inside you. His dah taught him the same, and so Fuchs befriended me when no one else would even speak to me. We've been inseparable for over twenty years." Fortiner added softly, "– until now."

_'Just a guard'…never think something like that again Potter!_

The Auror smiled up at Harry. "But it was true what I told Mrs. – er, Molly. Fuchs would have much preferred dying this way than in his sleep. When Lestrange attacked us from where she was hiding, he was the only one who was in position to do anything about it. And so he did, he dived in front of the curse and burst into flames. Gone in an instant, nothing left."

"She attacked from the shadows then? I suppose I shouldn't have expected her to fight fair."

The Auror caught and held Harry's gaze. "Listen and listen well, Mr. Potter. There is no such thing as a fair fight. One side will always be stronger or quicker or smarter or more cunning or luckier or have some other telling advantage over the other. If a fight were completely fair then the result would always be a draw. I read of the encounter you had with You-Know-Who after his rebirth. He made you duel with him when he could have killed you outright. By some people's reckoning this might have been seen as making it a 'fair fight.' Nonsense. The most powerful dark wizard of our time forcing a fourteen year old boy into a duel? Fair my ruddy arse. If someone is trying to hurt you or someone you care about or someone in your charge then you have to decide how far you are willing to go to defend that person and take that action immediately. It's not a matter of fair. It's a matter of what you can live with afterwards if you survive. Honor demands that you never start a fight but you damn well finish it if you are at all able."

"So if you find yourself facing Lestrange or some other Death Eater, you'll give them the first move?"

"Of course not; they made their first move and intentions clear when they joined with You-Know-Who. I shall have no problem striking at her back if she dares to show it to me." 

_I am sorry, Mr. Fortiner, but you'll have to stand in line after Remus and me. _Harry stood silently thinking about the Auror's words as the older Wizard went back to staring at the fire. The silence was not uncomfortable, neither was it easy. It was, however, broken when the kitchen door burst open and Mr. Weasley entered.

He was not alone, but the other was not the well dressed man who had led him away. Mr. Weasley's companion was a heavily bearded, dark haired Wizard in shabby robes. The new man seemed familiar, but Harry could not place him. Whoever it was, it was obvious that he was extremely uncomfortable.

The two men walked slowly but deliberately to where Mrs. Weasley sat in her rocking chair flanked by Ron and Ginny with Bill behind her. As she looked up from the floor and caught sight of the approaching duo her face contorted in confusion as if to say, 'now is not the time for guests.' But then her eyes widened in shock, and she leapt from the chair with a speed and agility that belied her age. She wrapped the new man in a hug that probably would have suffocated Hagrid. The man hugged her back just as intensely and started to cry with what seemed to be a mixture of anguish and relief. 

"Percy," whispered Harry in awe to no one in particular. He might have laughed at the sight of the formerly prim and proper Percy appearing as he now did but it was just too touching to see how enthusiastically Molly Weasley had snatched him back into the family. Harry had seen how much she had been hurt by the returned sweater last Christmas. 

Harry had not gone unheard. Fortiner spoke, "Percy? Oh, one of Arthur's sons? Isn't he the one who took up with Fudge?"

"Yes, that's him."

He nodded slowly with an appreciative expression towards mother and son. "A very fine family indeed."

The hug lasted quite a while longer and Harry began to wonder how either of them could breathe. When it finally abated Mrs. Weasley did not let go. She walked with Percy over to Bill, Ginny, and Ron with her arms still wrapped around Percy, perhaps afraid to let go, perhaps to impart some encouragement, probably both. She reluctantly stepped away when Percy was two paces away from his brothers and sister. Bill reached over to Percy's long hair and said something with a wry smile. He gave Percy a quick hug that included a couple back pats and then stepped away. 

Then Ginny moved slowly to him. She reached up and gave a quick and most likely painful tug on Percy's beard. Her blank expression broke into a gorgeous, genuine smile and then she hugged him almost as vigorously as her mother had. Percy had shut his eyes tightly, perhaps attempting to block more tears.

When Percy and Ginny finally parted, Percy turned to Ron. They stared at each other for several moments before Percy started speaking. Ron held up a hand, silencing him, and then pointed in Harry's direction and said something. Percy nodded his head slowly and turned to walk towards Harry.

When Percy reached Harry he stopped and another staring session began. Perhaps it was the beard and dark hair, but Percy looked years older. Harry very much wanted to pity him, but there was a part of him that would not allow it. How could one be part of such a wonderful family and yet turn their back on them? Whatever Percy had been through was of his own choosing. His harshness towards Harry over the past year did not serve to warm his heart to Percy either.

Percy took in a sharp breath and began to speak, "Ron says that he doesn't want to talk to me until I have spoken with you. That is, until you accept my apology for my words and actions against you. I have no excuse. I can only hope that over time you can forgive me and come to trust me. Mother has welcomed me back as a part of this family. You are a part of this family. I don't dare to hope that we might someday be as brothers, but, perhaps we may someday, at least be friends?"

Harry did not want to forgive him. He really didn't. The Letter had hurt. At the time, he had tried to play it off with humor, but that was only to mollify Ron and cover his own feelings. It had hurt when Percy had been with Fudge in Dumbledore's office when the DA had been revealed. It had hurt when Percy had helped the court case against him. It had hurt to see Mrs. Weasley crying over the returned sweater. No, he did not want to forgive this person, but he knew he must if only to give Ron his brother back.

Harry forced a smile. "Will a handshake be enough? I'm not a big hugger."

Harry held out a hand and Percy took it as he spoke, "It will."

Harry nodded to Ron, who nodded back solemnly. "Go talk to Ron."

"Yes, right. Thanks, Harry."

As Percy turned away Harry could now see the faces of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were beaming at him with a pride that made a lump form in Harry's throat. He had to stop looking towards them to keep the lump from continuing to grow and choking him. However, things only got worse when he locked eyes with Ginny. The look she was giving him not only stopped his breath, but seemed to be affecting his knees as well. He felt an eminent collapse approaching. He moved his eyes quickly to see Percy talking to Ron. 

Percy finished talking to, or more correctly, at Ron. Ron stood stock still with his arms folded judgmentally for several seconds. He then took a single menacing step towards Percy who stood his ground. Ron suddenly sprang forward and wrapped Percy into yet another Weasley hug. The rest of the Weasley converged in a group around them. Harry risked a look to Ginny and found her already looking back. She obviously wanted him to join the group, but before he could rush forward to do so, there was a commotion outside the room that caused him to come up short and wait for something to happen.

Fred and George burst into the room, completely winded. When they saw that their mother was unharmed, they allowed themselves to bend over in unison with their hands on their knees gasping for air. After they had gotten their wind back they straightened and began to speak to the others. After only a few words had been spoken, Ron nodded in Percy's direction but didn't say anything. Fred and George looked at the 'stranger' curiously. A slow identical realization spread across their faces. They turned to look at each other in wonder. George broke first and started laughing through his hand. Fred managed to stay straight a little longer, but when he broke, he fell to the floor holding his stomach in near pain. They laughed themselves to purple faces and tears. Every time they seemed done, they would look at Percy again and start over. The fifth bout of hysteria was dying as they crawled on their hands and knees over to Percy. They actually began to climb him from either side as if too weak from the laughter to support their own weight. When they reached Percy's shoulders, they both hugged him simultaneously only to break into renewed laughter as they stepped away and were able to see the shagginess that was Percy. Percy obviously wanted to act uncomfortable but could only smile and fight back his own laughter.

"Well done, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned to Fortiner, "What was well done?"

"Offering your hand when you didn't want to. You are an honorable person yourself."

"How did you know that I didn't want to?"

"Reading people and intentions is a required skill for an Auror. You won't be very good, or even survive, if you can't. I don't pretend to know what occurred between you and Percy, but I have seen that temper of yours first hand. I could see the struggle inside you. It speaks well that you were able to put it aside and make that gesture."

"I don't really know about any of that. I mostly did it for Ron."

"His sister seemed to appreciate it as well."

Harry swallowed, "Did she? I didn't really notice."

Fortiner snorted a laugh but was interrupted before continuing. Fred and George had appeared to offer their thanks and condolences to the Auror as the others had done.

Harry caught Fred's eyes and said, "You surprised me."

"Well, I should bloody hope so. It's what we live for! Er, surprised you with what?"

"Forgiving Percy so quickly. They way you two have been going on about him over the past few months, I figured you would take your time and make him suffer."

"Well, he won't live down that getup he's wearing any time soon. It looks like someone stuck Hagrid's head atop a scarecrow, so I don't doubt we will make him suffer, but no more than anyone else under this roof."

George broke in, "Harry, if anyone recognizes the value and need for easy forgiveness, it's me and Fred. How many thousands of pranks have we pulled on people? How many thousands or even millions more will we pull? We have to hope that **some** of those people will eventually forgive us. You have to be willing to give it to get it… Stuff it, Fred. I am trying to be serious here. It's hard enough without you sniggering at me. Bugger! Stuff it already!"

Mr. Weasley broke into the scene with Percy in tow. "Alright boys, calm down. Can you give Percy and me a moment with Mr. Fortiner?"

The twins left quickly. Harry turned to leave as well, but Mr. Weasley grabbed his arm. "You should probably stay and witness this Harry. Alright?"

Harry nodded.

Mr. Weasley turned to Mr. Fortiner and squared his shoulders formally. "Aaron, first I must tell you what a debt we feel towards Gerald and in turn yourself for his sacrifice. I find it hard to believe he is gone and if there is anything I can do to help with the arrangements or if you would like for me to accompany you to visit his father I will be more than willing to do so."

"Thank you, sir."

"You should probably take some time to collect yourself, as much as you need in fact, full salary."

"No, thank you, sir. Unless you are ordering me to, I prefer to get on her trail as soon as possible. That would be my one request, sir; to be moved from Security to Pursuit."

"Done."

"Thank you, sir."

"May I present my son Percy? He has just returned to us and would like to speak to you. Percy?"

"Mr. Fortiner, I owe Mr. Fuchs and you too much to ever repay. It is just unfathomable that I might have lost Mother never having reconciled."

"It was our job, Mr. Weasley, but I am glad that Fuchs did not die in vain. You have a wonderful family. Try to hold on to it."

Mr. Weasley gave a questioning look at Percy, who nodded his answer in silence.

Mr. Weasley spoke to both Harry and Fortiner, "You may be interested to learn how Percy came to return to us. He was actually apprehended attempting to apprentice to the Auror program using false documents."

Fortiner looked surprised. "A serious charge. How did you think you could get away with it? All documents are checked both clerically and magically."

"My younger brothers, the twins, you don't live with them and not pick up some tricks, whether just observing or actually trying to catch them. Living with Fred and George tends to make you think you can achieve anything provided you are clever enough about it. My first foray into the Ministry with Fudge proved that was mostly true even as wrong headed as it turned out to be. I wanted a second chance to do right, but did not want to use my family's new position to do it. I've been working on the Peter Percival identity for a while now. It almost worked. It was just a coincidence that the clerk working my papers happened to graduate from Beauxbons in the same year I claimed to."

Harry interrupted, "Peter?"

Percy shrugged as he met Harry's eyes. "It seemed … appropriate."

Harry could not argue that point, but for some reason that very point seemed to convince Harry that Percy was sincerely sorry for everything. He decided to truly forgive Percy at that moment.

Mr. Weasley addressed Fortiner directly again, "Aaron, we are already in your debt, but I want to ask a favor of you. You made a request some months ago for an apprentice. I would like for you to consider Percy for that position. I have managed to circumvent any formal charges being brought against him for the false documents because I believe his heart is just, and he is earnest in his desire to do right. Perhaps you can stop by my office in a week or so, and we can discuss your taking him on?"

Fortiner stood painfully and extended his hand to Percy. "If you are half the man your father is, I will be fortunate."

"There was a time I would have claimed differently, but I know now I have a lot to live up to in this family. I will do my best for you, sir."

"Please refrain from calling me sir. At least for the time being. I'll explain the next time we meet, but right now I have to go to Kent."

"Yes, Mr. Fortiner." Percy nodded formally and then turned away.

Mr. Wealey spoke, "Thank you, Aaron. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Fuchs' dah is a proud man. He will most likely want few people there to see his…reaction."

"I understand. I shall call on him later then, to offer my condolences."

"Thank you, Arthur." He turned to extend his hand to Harry. "I'm glad we got to talk again, Mr. Potter. I hope it will be a happier time when we meet next. I still owe you a few firewhiskeys."

Harry smiled at the firewhiskey reference. "Good luck, Mr. Fortiner. Take care of yourself and look after Percy."

"He is my apprentice now. It's my duty to keep him safe."

I suppose I should apologize for the cliffie on Chapter 7 but as I am really not sorry I won't. heh heh. I will apologize for the long update time but life happens. Sorry bout that.

SjabRox : Ron might catch a clue …eventually, thanks

Millie-chan : I'm sure good things will happen for those who wait, patiently or not

Serenity55 : thanks

REALbluelightsaber : thanks, sorry the wait for more was so long

Genie FF03 : looks like you liked a lot, thank you

pegasus : I hate cliffies too but they do tend to generate more reviews so there you are, I'm an a-hole when it comes to eeking out more reviews

ootp-rules : well it wasn't very soon but I hope it was worth the wait in some small way

lan1 : sorry for the wait, but trying to keep it a decent story takes a little time, and I have to try to put them comma thingys in the right spot too, thanks for the high preaise

carissa-411 : thanks, I'm trying

john : I did update ASAP an my side of things but sorry it wasn't sooner, and I didn't interrupt their kiss it was Lestrange via Ron, I'm totally innocent

Kurbani : not real soon but I hope you like

met19 : thank you

Life, Love Sanity : that's funny, I have some people on me to get them kissing and others telling me not to let them, oh well


	9. OWLs

9. O.W.L.s

Were anyone to ask Harry's opinion, he would tell them Hermione was well on her way to insanity, and seemed determined to take everyone else with her. It was nearing the end of summer and the O.W.L. results had not yet arrived. The explanation from Mr. Weasley was that the entire Ministry of Magic was overwhelmed with both the sudden change of administration and the 'official' return of Voldemort. In this time of extreme crisis, getting the O.W.L.S graded and posted in a timely manner was simply moved further down the ever growing list of governmental priorities. 

Of course, these reasonable facts did not placate Hermione in the slightest. Unless she was working on Legilimency/Occlumency or summer homework, she was letting the world know how displeased she was with the Ministry's handling of the O.W.L. situation. A few times during these rants Harry had caught Percy opening his mouth, presumably to defend the Ministry, but before a word was uttered, Percy would stop and then laugh quietly to, and probably at, himself.

This particular morning Hermione seemed even more on edge that usual and when the morning post arrived with still no results, she rounded on Harry.

"This is your fault, you know!!"

Harry was completely floored by the sudden attack. "Mine?!"

"If you hadn't dragged us all gone traipsing around the Department of Mysteries, Fudge wouldn't have been kicked out, and I'd know how many O.W.L.s I passed!"

As soon as the words were out, her hand flew to her mouth in horror as she realized what she had just said. She then turned and ran off in tears.

As Harry stood in open-mouthed shock, Ron appeared at his shoulder, echoing a statement Ron had made many times in the past, and seemed to be saying a lot in the present as well. "Mental that one."

Harry recovered enough to silently count to two, waiting for the next words, which always followed Ron's opinion of Hermione's current mental state. Ron did not disappoint. "Let's go flying."

Harry didn't know why Ron bothered to pause between the utterances. He might as well just say, 'She's mental, so let's go flying.' Harry had once thought that the pause was some attempt at sensitivity, but as this was Ron, the notion was quickly dismissed.

He was having doubts about Ron's mental health as well. As obsessed as Hermione was with the O.W.L.s, Ron was perhaps even more so with Quidditch. The new brooms he had talked his father into buying for himself and Ginny certainly did not help matters.

The two new Firebolts had caused quite a row between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"We just bought Ron a Cleansweep. What on Earth does he need a new broom for?"

"But, Molly, he wasn't Captain of the team then. For that matter, he wasn't even on the team then."

"Charlie was Captain as well. What would he say if he knew you had bought Ron a new broom for making Captain?"

"Charlie's not the sort to think about such things. None of our children are. That's why I want to get them a few things now that I can, that _we_ can, I mean to say."

"And Ginny? She's not even officially on the team anymore. Now that Harry is no longer banned, she doesn't have a spot."

"She's a wonderful flier. There's little chance she won't be a Chaser, even if her brother wasn't Captain."

By this time, Mrs. Weasley had worked herself into a pose more reserved for Fred and George than her husband, and she seemed determined to continue the argument.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "Molly dear, it just didn't seem right that, with three of our children on the House Team, only one should have a Firebolt."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed at the obvious emotional manipulation and turned to walk away abruptly. Mr. Weasley smiled weakly in the direction of Harry, Ron, and Ginny who were all standing expectantly near the Great Room fireplace. Mr. Weasley was not in a good color at the moment as he knew he would be paying more than gold for the new Firebolts.

Ron shook his fist in the air. "YES!"

Ginny promptly clouted him on the back of the head for his lack of couth. Harry sniggered at the hollow sound the swat seemed to make. Ginny stared daggers at Harry with the implied threat, 'You want to be next?' In response, Harry managed to turn his laugh into a feeble coughing fit.

That argument was now days old and Ron's flying/Quidditch obsession had grown exponentially since acquiring the broom. His parents seemed more or less back on good terms, but Harry had heard Mr. Weasley asked Ron and Ginny to keep the new brooms as inconspicuous as possible until they were back at school. Ron decided the best way to do this was to keep flying out of sight of the house. Ginny had gone another route and decided to avoid flying altogether. Harry would not think this odd except for the fact that she seemed to be avoiding anything that involved putting her in proximity to him. He was equally relieved, disappointed, and baffled with this sudden turn of behavior.

Many times a night, he had to stop himself from using the Extendable Ears even though they buzzed incessantly and even seductively. He managed to do so by telling himself that he needed to figure out what was going on in his own head before he tried to figure what was going on in hers. _Don't take too long though, Potter. Something tells me the longer I wait, the more difficult things will get._

So he and Ron were running all the two-man drills they could think of. Even though their brooms were now identical, Harry was still the better, more natural flier, but Ron compensated with determination and a recklessness that spoke of a complete lack of regard for self-preservation. They were pretty evenly matched and by noon both were exhausted but happy. They came to a stop about fifty feet above the center of the practice area breathing hard and grinning.

"Good dive, Harry. If Malfoy would have tried to stay with you in that, he'd end up with another broken jaw."

Harry ignored the thousandth broken jaw reference and just smiled back. "You stayed with me well enough."

"This broom is just fantastic. I can't understand how Ginny is not flying it."

"I don't think it's just the broom, Ron. You're truly a great flyer."

"Just because I was able to keep up with you I'm a great flyer? Not full of yourself are you?"

Harry smiled and shrugged. "It takes more skill to follow successfully than to lead…in flying anyway."

"You're right of course. You're great. I'm great. The Cup is ours. Should I write the other Captains and ask for their forfeiture?

"And miss the look on the Slytherin's faces? Not a bloody chance."

"Mm, that will be a joy." Ron looked off into the clouds as he thought about that very thing.

"I almost kissed Ginny." 

Ron's attention was brought around instantly. He looked at Harry with raised eyebrows and curiosity. "You what?"

"I almost kissed Ginny."

"Ginny … my sister."

Harry fought hard to keep the sarcasm from his voice, but ultimately failed. "Yeah, _that_ Ginny." _Easy, Potter. Don't get smart with him until you know he doesn't want to hurt you…badly._

"_Almost_ kissed?"

"Uh, yeah, almost."

"Why?"

_Why? Why what? Why almost? Why did I want to kiss her? Why didn't I succeed?  _Harry had no idea how to answer 'why' in any way and not possibly end up with a broken jaw himself. The biggest 'why' in Harry's head at the moment was why he had just blurted the information to Ron.

The silence prompted Ron to ask a different question. "Alright if that one was too tough, then when?"

"The day your mum was attacked, just before you flew up to tell all of us in the garden about it."

Ron looked away from Harry and his eyes glazed slightly as he remembered the day. He slowly nodded his head. "Right. You were standing awfully close. So I interrupted?"

"Er, yes."

"And you would have kissed her had I not?"

"I am pretty sure."

"Why?"

"Uh..." Silence.

"It's a simple question, Harry."

_The Bloody Hell it is._

With uncharacteristic perception Ron determined Harry was not going to answer anytime soon, so he asked yet another question, "Was it a joke?"

"A joke? On who?"

"On Ginny. Figure you'd see if you could get a reaction and then laugh it off?"

Harry stared at Ron in dismay. "You really think I'd do something like that?"

Ron made a dismissive gesture. "No telling what you're up to since you don't seem to be willing to answer any of my questions."

"She said she'd never been kissed well."

Ron looked at him in confusion for a few moments and then asked mockingly, "Ah, so now you're King of  Snog? Felt it was your duty to lend your expertise to my poor little sister?"

"Hardly. Apparently, I'm rather terrible at it." Harry eyes widened, and he swallowed hard as he realized what he had just said.

"Really? Says who?"

"Cho."

"She told you that you were a terrible kisser?! I never gave her credit for that much nerve." Ron sounded impressed until he realized Harry might not share his assessment of Cho. He quickly composed a look of sympathy on his face. Harry was too busy trying to figure out how not to tell Ron where he came by the information to notice either reaction.

"No, Cho didn't exactly say it to me. It's a rumor that is circulating between some Hogwarts students."

"I haven't heard anything about it."

"Just the girls."

"Oh…you're not a girl, Harry. How do you know about this rumor?"

An idea suddenly popped into Harry's brain, "We have been practicing Legilimency, you know." Harry stopped short of saying that's where heard the rumor. The statement by itself was not a lie. If Ron jumped to a conclusion that was not entirely correct, it wouldn't really be Harry's fault, would it?

"So? Oh! Right! Uh, sorry, Harry. I imagine that's not something anyone wants to hear about themselves."

Harry breathed a quiet sigh of relief momentarily forgetting that he had other questions before him.

Ron reminded him. "So Ginny said she'd never been kissed well, and you've been told round about that you're an awful kisser. Just figured on using her for some practice then?"

"No, damn it! I just…I thought…I wanted…Sod off, you prat! It's none of yours."

"Hey! This is my sister we're discussing. If you're just trying to get some kicks off her then I'll have to do some kicking myself. As in your arse."

 Harry stared at Ron in disbelief. Ron stared back in challenge.

After some time, Ron broke the thick silence. "Do you think she's pretty?"

Harry licked his dry lips. "Very."

"You did seem rather appreciative at Malkins'."

"Noticed that?"

"Hard not too."

Harry and Ron once again lapsed into silence. Harry fidgeting precariously on his broom under Ron's critical stare.

Ron's brow furrowed suddenly. "Why tell me?"

Harry rubbed his face and answered between his fingers. "Believe me; I haven't got a blessed clue." 

"Hmm, well, she is my sister, and I'm your best friend. I think it was a good idea to me for you to tell me about it."

"Does it? Seems pretty bloody stupid to me right now. I can't answer any of your questions, Ron. Not that I don't want to. I just don't have a single answer for you."

"S'alright, Harry. If you were really up to something, you wouldn't have told me anything. You would have snuck around like that sodding Dean or Michael."

"Er, right."

"I know it took me awhile to figure out how much I liked Her–" Ron stopped abruptly and took a breath. "By 'her', of course, you know I mean Susan. But then it became pretty clear how much I did like her, and I acted on it. Anyway, when you figure out how much you like Ginny – and I think it will turn out to be quite a lot – it's alright with me as long as you're honest with her about it. Speaking of…here she comes now."

Harry looked in the direction of Ron's nod and Ginny was approaching on her new broom. Harry's smiled and his heart swelled in his chest as he thought she might actually be planning on joining the practice and spending some time with him…and Ron as well, of course. But as she came closer he could see she was in a poor mood for Quidditch. Harry's mind raced around the possibilities of another attack by Voldemort's forces.

Ron also noticed her grim expression and spoke up first. "What is it!? Another attack!?"

"Attack? Oh, no, nothing like that.  I came to see if Harry would speak to Hermione." 

Ron snorted in amazement. "Blimey! After what she said to him, why would he want to?"

"That's just it, you see. She's very upset that she said what she said. Thinks Harry hates her now."

"Ridiculous. I don't hate her. I blame myself for a lot of things that happened that day. Why shouldn't she?"

"She doesn't really. You two know her as well or better than I, school is everything to her -"

"Too right it is," muttered Ron with bitterness in his voice that astonished Harry. He started to turn to his friend and ask what was wrong. 

"-and these test results will determine her entire academic future. I understand that you might not want to talk to her, Harry, but she's so distraught. I just have to ask you to."

Harry looked back to Ginny and shrugged. "I'll talk to her. She's in your room?"

"Yes. We should all head back anyway. Mum's almost got lunch on."

"You two go on ahead together. I want to practice a couple more dives." Ron gave Harry an obvious wink and a not-to-subtle nudge. Harry rubbed his eyes wearily and prayed Ginny had not noticed but could not see how it would have been possible for her not to. 

When he looked up Ginny was already speeding away. He wrenched the broom around quickly and took off after her. He was very tempted to just follow behind her as the view was quite spectacular. However, Ginny was going nowhere near top speed and he did not want to act like _he was avoiding __her, so he pushed forward and sped up to catch her._

Harry spoke as he pulled along side her. "It's good to you see on your broom."

She gave a small smile in reply.

"You could practice with Ron and me, you know."

Ginny gave another small smile and paused before her reply. "I'm not entirely comfortable with owning this thing yet."

"Your mum?"

"Mm, some of that, but then it just seems a little too…I dunno, too nice?"

Harry bit his lip and nodded thoughtfully. "So you're not just avoiding me?" _Bloody…just can't keep your mouth shut can you, Potter?_

"Avoiding you? It seems to me like you're the one doing the avoiding. Running off to fly with Ron every spare moment."

"Yes, but…" Harry's mind raced back over the last few days. "I suppose you're right. It might have seemed that way."

"Maybe we were both a little guilty then?" she offered.

"Maybe. And maybe, from now on, I'll let Ron practice a little on his own."

Ginny smiled demurely. "He may wonder why. What will you tell him?"

"I've already told him what happened. Well, that is, what almost happened. It just–" Harry stopped talking when he realized he was now flying alone. He looked to either side and then behind him. It was there where he saw that Ginny had pulled up in a dead stop. Harry pulled his broom around, circling back to her.

Harry stopped to face her. "Something wrong?"

"What exactly did you say to Ron?" asked Ginny slowly.

Harry shrugged. "I told him I almost kissed you."

"Why?"

_'Why' again. 'Why' what?  _"'Why' what?"

"Why did you tell him that?"

"Well…because I almost did."

Ginny huffed in exasperation. "But why tell him?"

"I can't really say. I wasn't thinking when I did it."

"Really?" The level of sarcasm in Ginny's voice made Harry wince.

"This will sound daft but I've been trying to avoid it when I can."

Ginny shook her head in confusion. "Avoid what?"

"Thinking."

"Yes, it does sound daft. I hope there's a reason that perhaps isn't daft?"

"Thinking generally leads to remembering, and I'm not very enthused about remembering certain things which always seem to take center stage in my mind." 

"But you've been doing so well in Hermione's sessions. That requires a lot of thinking."

"Yes, but it's focused on doing the magic correctly. I can lose myself in it for time which is rather nice. "

"I can understand that I suppose." Ginny's tone implied she was still doubtful. Her brow furrowed. "You seemed pretty chummy with Ron just now. How did that happen? Why wasn't he trying to kill you?"

"For what?"

"For trying to kiss me."

"He was fairly supportive of the notion."

Ginny looked at him doubtfully. "Are you taking the mickey?"

"Not at all. He said it was alright with him."

"What was alright with him? Kissing me?"

Harry shook his head. "Er, not exactly. He said it would be alright with him when I figured out my feelings for you, what ever they turned out to be."

"Really?! And have you?"

"He also said that I should be honest with you, and to be honest with you, I have to say no. I am very confused at the moment."  
  


"Oh! Thank Merlin!" The joy in Ginny's voice and face took Harry completely by surprise.

"Excuse me?!"

"Look! I think it's the O.W.L.s!"

Harry followed her pointing finger to look over his left shoulder. Not too far away were three owls flying in formation with fat, gilded envelopes attached to their legs.

"We're saved!" exclaimed Ginny with relief.

She took off after the owls with the O.W.L.s. Harry was left alone in the sky in deep confusion and dissatisfaction. The conversation had seemed to be heading somewhere promising, but then it was just gone, as was the pretty redhead.

"Girls," he muttered as he twisted his broom around and headed for the house.

Minutes later, Harry closed the door to the broom closet and turned to find Ginny standing in front of him with her mother close behind. Ginny held out two envelopes for him to take, one with his name and one with Hermione's. Harry took the one with Hermione's name and moved towards the stairs.

Ginny called out after him in a disappointed voice, "Don't you want to have a peek at yours first?"

Harry replied, "They'll still be the same after I see about Hermione. Won't they?"

He smiled ironically as he took the first stair and heard Ginny's frustrated voice. "Boys."

He paused briefly before knocking on the bedroom door. If Ginny was to be believed, and she wasn't the sort not to be believed, there was a crying teenaged girl on the other side of this heavy wooden door. It was a toss up for Harry at the moment as to whether he'd rather face that horror or a Death Eater. His other option being going back down stairs to face a disappointed Ginny and his own O.W.L. results; he took a deep breath and knocked.

"Hermione, it's Harry. I have something for you. May I come in?"

There was no answer. Harry knocked again, harder this time, wondering if she'd fallen asleep. He then tried the knob and it turned easily, too easily for his tastes.

He spoke through the slightly opened door. "Are you awake, Hermione? May I come in?"

There was still no answer so he poked his head into the room. Hermione was laying on her bed, fully clothed with her back to him. Her body was trembling as if cold but as the room was fairly warm, the motion was more likely from tears. 

Harry spoke softly, saying the only thing he could think of, "Hermione, the O.W.L. results have arrived." 

This, of course, proved to be the wrong thing to say, as the silent weeping now blossomed into open sobbing. _Bugger.__ Nice one, Harry, you git._

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I suppose I was bound to say the wrong thing. I should have been more thoughtful."

This proved to be yet another verbal blunder as her sobs grew in intensity and volume. _I should turn around right now and go find that Death Eater._

But he didn't. He entered the room and sat gingerly on the bed. He then put his chin in his hand as he tried to think of what to do next. Opening his mouth again was most definitely a no-no, but sitting silently and motionlessly near her did not seem to be helping matters either. He carefully placed his hand on her head and began stroking her bushy hair slowly. She seemed to calm down, and, after a time, she reached out to take his hand in hers and give it a soft squeeze. They kept still for several more minutes before she finally sat up and turned around. 

Her face was glistening with poorly wiped tears and her eyes were severely bloodshot. Harry smiled to try and reassure her but again he seemed to have erred. Her lower lip began to tremble. Harry could see the coming renewal of tears. He reacted quickly and took her hands in his.

"Please stop crying, Hermione. There's nothing to be sad about. I'm not mad at you. I don't hate you. It will take a lot more than a few badly chosen words from you or me to hurt our friendship."

"I just can't believe what I said to you."

"It's alright. Believe me, I completely understand. I have been having a little trouble with reaction control myself. That is, even more so than I usually do." Harry smiled again, and this time, Hermione returned it.

She wiped some of the wetness from her face. "I am very sorry, Harry."

"I know you are. And I know how important the O.W.L.s are to you –"

A little of the old indignant Hermione managed to creep back. "To all of us. They are our future. But that's still no excuse for my behavior."

"You don't need an excuse. Everyone's entitled to be a little Ron now and then."

Hermione managed to chuckle at that. "That's not very nice, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "He'd be the first to agree with me, at least in an effort to excuse himself for some future misdeed."

"I suppose."

Harry held up a gilded, ornately embossed envelope. "So, do you want this or not?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in what appeared to me complete terror. She made no move to take the item from his hand.

"I guess that's a 'not.'" Harry rose from the bed and began to move to the door.

"Wait! Yes, of course, I want it but…"

"Shall I open it for you then?"

Hermione nodded quickly.

"And read it for you?"

Again, a nod for an answer.

Harry snapped to attention and began to open the envelope in as formal a fashion as he could affect. His manner changed to one of consternation, and he placed the opened packet on the night stand. Hermione's eyes were riveted to it. Harry then pulled off his glasses and breathed on to them. Gathering up a handful of his shirt he started to clean his glasses thoroughly. Holding them up to the light, he seemed satisfied and put them back on. As he retrieved the envelope he could tell that Hermione desperately wanted to tell him to hurry up but was successfully holding herself silent. Harry finally unfolded the sheaf of papers and began to read through them.

Harry scowled. "Well, of course, there was that bit of distraction during the Astronomy test. You'd have thought they'd have taken that into consideration."

Then he clucked his tongue. "But there wasn't any during Charms. Oh! Or History, for that matter."

With every word, Hermione was burying her face deeper into her hands and shaking her head in dismay.

Harry finally laughed. "Oh come off it, Hermione! You got 'Outstanding' on everything. As if there were ever any doubt."

Her head snapped up and a second later the rest of her followed as she snatched the papers from Harry's had and started to read through them enthusiastically.

"Well," Harry huffed. "That was polite."

As she flipped to the last page, Hermione let out a squeal of delight. She suddenly lunged at Harry. She hugged him hard which was somewhat disconcerting to Harry as he had hoped the teasing might have yielded more entertaining results. However, it was even more disconcerting when she kissed him full on the mouth. It was over in less than a second, and Hermione was back to a more detail examination of her O.W.L.s as if nothing had happened, but Harry was left standing in shock.

Harry blinked. Once. Twice. And then spoke, "Er– yes, well, I'll just leave you two alone then. Good work, Hermione."

She grunted something which Harry accepted as permission to leave and did so. Just outside the door Harry patted his lips with his right hand. It was obvious that the kiss was nothing more than something celebratory, as sometimes happened at New Year's Eve but it was still very strange. On one hand, Harry could not help but think he had missed an opportunity to kiss back and perhaps squelch some rumors about his kissing prowess. On the other hand, the thought of _really _kissing Hermione was almost as nauseating as the thought of kissing Ron. _Well, perhaps not nearly **that nauseating. **_

What had happened though was that she had kissed him, for whatever reason, and he had done nothing, even less than nothing. Were she to ever tell anyone about it, his fate would be sealed. Coupled with the other rumors already flying about, they would perhaps crown him Dead Fish Potter or some other equally slighting nickname. Harry had not thought Hermione to be the type of girl to engage in such chat, but after what he had heard over the Extendable Ears, he knew she was. But would she? Did she even realize she had done it?

"Bugger."

*

Harry's own O.W.L. results turned out to be a pleasant surprise. With the exception of History, he had scored outstanding on everything, even Potions. He therefore had all the required scores to attend the N.E.W.T. level courses needed to become an Auror. He wondered if Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall might intervene on his behalf and persuade Snape to allow him into the advanced Potions courses. Harry did not look forward to two more years of Snape. It would just have to be something to get through in order to achieve his goal. 

Ron's score had been identical to Harry's with the exception on the extra point Harry had scored for his Patronus. Harry and Ron spent the rest of the day discussing their possible futures, though Ron did most of the talking as Harry considered his path set. About the only career Ron was not considering was that of a Ministry official with the exception of Magical Law Enforcement. He actually had some interest in being an Auror too, but the thought of two more years of Snape and his mum's reaction was enough to move that thought very, very far down on the list.

With all the excitement of the day, Harry entered the twins room that night utterly spent. He was even more tired than the days when they had done nothing but Occlumency/Legilimency training. As he flopped down onto the bed, he cursed as he realized he would have to get back up to undress for bed. However, the bed just felt so wonderful he rejected that plan and decided to just fall asleep right there. Then the buzzing started.

"Bugger."

Harry lifted a tired hand and rubbed his eyes. He willed the buzzing to stop, but it didn't. He pulled his hand down over his face in exasperation. When it reached his lips, his tired eyes sprang wide open and awake. If the buzzing was from the girls' room, they might be talking about him. _Would Hermione tell Ginny what had happened? If Hermione were going to tell anyone, it would be her. Will that ruin my chances with Ginny? Do I have a chance with her? Do I want one? Since I seem to be so worried how Ginny will react, I think I do._

Shaking his head at himself the whole time, Harry opened the Extendable Ears compartment. It was indeed the girls' room that was buzzing. Harry's hand hesitated only briefly before he pulled the end to his ear.

Hermione was speaking. "– the part that Mum loves so much about it, all the new research, techniques, and procedures that come out. You constantly have to read journals and keep your skills and knowledge updated. Dad doesn't have much enthusiasm for that though. He tends to let Mum give him the condensed version. He prefers interacting with the patient and actually performing the procedures. Drives Mum nutters."

Ginny giggled. "Like you and Ron and Harry. You do all the hard work and strain it out for them."

Harry frowned, but Hermione laughed. She responded, "You know, I never made that connection, but it is spot on."

Harry's frown deepened to a scowl.

Hermione stopped laughing. "But isn't it wonderful that we all did so well? I am so very proud of them. Ron especially. I knew Harry would do well, but Ron, he is just always so dismissive of school work. It was quite fun to listen to him be so excited about it all today."

"It's fun to listen to all of you. Almost makes me look forward to taking the bloody things myself. Not really, but almost. I think you'll be a brilliant Healer, Hermione."

"I know Mum and Dad will be really happy about it. They're going to love hearing about magical dental practices."

"The way Muggles fix teeth. I just can't imagine. Drills of all things? They're mad!"

Hermione giggled. "I suppose it must seem that way, but when you don't have magic, you must make do."

"I know. I know. Remember, I am the daughter of Arthur Weasley. Still though, some things Muggles do are just so strange sometimes."

"I might point out a few eccentricities of the magical world, but I won't. I'm knackered."

"Me too. Bed time then."

There was a pause and Harry started to reach for the Ear, thinking the conversation was over.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"You're sure it meant nothing?"

"I'm sure. Harry was positively green."

"And to you?"

"I don't know what possessed me. I barely remember doing it. I was just so happy. Believe me, he's all yours."

"We'll see."

The doubt in Ginny's voice was so troubling that sleep took a very long time to take Harry that night.

Sorry for the long update time people but life happens, i.e. work, holidays, new computers, writer's block, lack of reviews for 8, online poker, etc. Can't promise the next one will come any sooner but I will try.HHhhhhdhhhhhh


End file.
